SPR SERIES 1
by AbbieDavis
Summary: Six months after he left Mai, Naru has been bugged by the "missing you" effect. Now, he came back to make her fall in love with him again. But can their love last if a case could take Mai away from him?
1. Prologue

SPR Series: Number 1

**Prologue **

"_Naru!"_

_I turned around to see the woman who created that nick name for me. We were outside SPR. We just finished packing the things we need before Lin and I go to England. Surprisingly, Mai even helped in packing and cleaning the office before I locked it. I came out of the office first so that I can go without Mai noticing it. I don't want to see her cry because it might change my decision. But I was unlucky. She ran here to catch up with my pace. I looked at her. She was smiling but her eyes say otherwise. They were glistening. I know it. It's the look that I had memorized by heart in my two years of working with her. She was on the verge of crying but still she wants to hold back her tears._

"_Yes, Mai?" I asked with my usual tone. I don't want her to expect something from me._

_Mai just stood there for a few seconds. I can see that she was debating with herself whether to tell what she wants to tell me or not. I lost my patience and turned my back on her. "After all this time, you still don't know that I don't want my time to be wasted." I walked to the van in front of me to get on it but she stopped me._

"_Wait!" she shouted again. She closed the distance between us. I turned around and before I can react she hugged me and buried her face on my chest. I was stunned. I don't know what I should do. If I should hug her back or should I push her away so I just stood there looking at her hair. Then she said something that was muffled because her face was buried on my chest._

"_Mai, I can't understand what you're saying." I said irritably._

_She looked up and our eyes met. The tears that she was trying to hold back fell. "Don't go." she whispered._

_I already expected that she would stop me from going back to England but what she said next caught me off guard and surprised me. "I-I love you Naru." she whispered again between her sobs. "Don't… don't go. Please." she pleaded._

_To say that I was stunned is an understatement. My eyes widened for a fraction. For the first time in my life, I was speechless. I was tempted to say that I will not go but then Gene's face appeared in my mind. I remembered that Gene appeared on Mai's dream as her spirit guide. I felt like I was crushed into pieces. "Maybe Mai sees Gene on me." I thought painfully. Why not? Gene is more lovable than me. I am a narcissist after all. Mai can't love me... So I asked her the most painful question that I had to ask in the world. "Was it me or Gene that you love?"_

_Mai's eyes widened and she pulled away from me. She did not answer my question and just stood there looking at me like I was some kind of a ghost. Once more I looked at her eyes. I saw disbelief and pain. I sighed deeply and turned my back on her and walked to the other side of the van. I climbed up at the front seat beside Lin. "Let's go." I said to him. _

_Lin was about to ask me about Mai but I looked away from him. The Chinese man sighed and afterwards he started the engine and we sped away, leaving a crying and distraught Mai behind._

England, the land of royalty and nobles. This is where Gene and I built our dreams. He is gone. I miss him but there is that little brunette woman who I miss more.

Six months… Six months filled of pain and anxiety and stress and… longing. I longed for her presence, her laugh, her cheerfulness, and her rants because of my narcissistic ways and the way she call me Naru. To make things short, I miss her. For the first time in my life, I felt regret. I regretted leaving her. After Gene left me, she became my life; the source of light that filled that lightened my darkened heart. I want to see her again. I just realized that I am lost without her. Yes, just looking at the pile of papers in my desk right now confirms my feelings are true. I don't want to do anything. What I want to do is to go back at Japan and look at her chocolate brown eyes again. How stupid of me to ask her that stupid question. I cannot deny it anymore. That I, Oliver Davis, the famous ghost hunter and a genius, had fallen in love with my idiot assistant Taniyama Mai. Even if it will be just a glimpse of her, I would be happy.

General POV:

The door to Naru's office opened without him noticing. Lin entered and he wasn't surprised that Naru was facing the window and was in his daydreaming state. He has always been like this since they came back to England. "I guess he is still thinking about that girl on his desk" Lin thought. On the right side of Naru's desk is Mai's picture. It was Lin who took it during Naru's last birthday. Mai doesn't know about it. It was a stolen shot. She was looking on Naru from her table. Lin thought that it was a good moment and it was a good material to be use for blackmailing. But before he can use it for that purpose, they were already back here in England and he just insisted that it should be put on Naru's desk just in case the teenager misses his former assistant. Of course, Naru protested about this idea and have to shove Lin out of his office carrying the picture but after three days, he did not say a word about it and after some time, Lin noticed that Naru looked at the picture most of the time rather than doing work (if there was any work at all).

He looked at Naru. Although his back was all he can see, he knows that the boy is lonely. Lin also feels the same. He didn't want to leave the country (though he hates Japanese) because of the SPR family. Yes, they were a family back there. This family also changed him. He was once like Naru, serious and arrogant. But after the time he spent with the group, he started to mingle with them and joined them on their ridiculous plans to get Naru and Mai together. He also felt Naru's attachment with SPR. The day they had to leave Japan was one of the most painful days for the team.

-FLASHBACK—

_Lin's POV_

_They were on the airport, waiting for their flight. They sat on the waiting chairs and he talked to Naru about what happened the day before._

"_Do you really want to leave?" Lin asked._

"_I need to bring Gene's body back to England. Mom and Dad are waiting for him." he answered me with his usual voice._

"_You will not come back?" I tried again._

"_Maybe not." he answered without changing his tone. _

_I know that he knows that I am going to ask this but I have to try. "How about Mai?"_

"_I don't have to think about her. She is just my assistant."_

_How stubborn this man is. "But she already confessed to you." He heard everything from the conversation yesterday. _

"_It doesn't matter. I know that she loved Gene, not me."_

_An idiot man. Everyone can see how Mai looked at him. How can he be so insensitive? And now, he was thinking that Mai loved Gene just because she was seeing his dead brother in her dreams. Pathetic. Before I reprimand this idiot beside me, I heard a group of people shouting our names like they were carrying a megaphone at the moment. _

"_Naru! Lin"_

_We looked at the direction where the voices came from and saw the SPR Gang, as they call themselves, moving to us. There was Takigawa, Ayako, John, Masako and Yasuhara. There was one person who was missing. We stood up and met them._

_Yasuhara noticed my "searching" eyes. "She's not here." he said sadly. _

"_Yeah. We were calling her phone but she is not answering it." Takigawa added._

"_That's fine." Naru said. _

_Takigawa and Ayako looked at each other. They sensed the lie between Naru's words._

_Our flight was called in the middle of the conversation. We said goodbye to each other._

"_Goodbye, Lin, Naru. Have a safe trip. We will surely miss you." Ayako said sadly._

"_Don't forget to rest, you two." The monk said jokingly. Then he smiled sadly._

"_Take care, Lin, Naru." John said._

"_Take care." Masako said. Then she covered her face with sleeve of her kimono to hide her sad eyes._

_Yasuhara patted our shoulders. "Don't forget to eat." He said. Then he turned to Naru. "We want to give you something." _

_Yasuhara pulled out a black book from his pocket. He handed it to Naru. Naru looked at it as if it was some kind of a virus._

"_Hey accept it. We made it for you. Though Mai was the one who exerted much effort on it." Yasuhara said. "But don't open it here. Open it when you reached England. That's what she said." He instructed._

_Naru looked at the gang. Seeing their expectant faces, he accepted it and said goodbye to them. "It has been nice working with all of you. I hope we can see each other again in the future." He said in that business manner tone. Then he turned his back on them and picked up his suit case. I did the same thing and looked back and said goodbye to them. They waved their hands on us. When we were about to walk away, we heard that cheerful voice that was missing awhile ago._

"_Naru! Lin-san" _

_I turned around and saw a panting Mai with dishevelled hair. She was holding onto her knees and tried to catch her breath. "I thought… I will… not be… able… to see… see you off." she said while still catching her breath. _

_I smiled at her and she smiled back. She walked towards our place. When she reached us, Naru turned to look at her. He glared at her and I saw Mai's pained eyes as she met his glare but she just let it passed. She smiled at him and said, "Naru, take care of yourself." She looked at his hands holding the black book. "Oh, they already gave it to you." She smiled sadly and raised her right hand and touched Naru's right cheek. I saw Naru flinched. Mai just smiled at him and did something unexpected that made me and the gang drop our jaws. _

_She tiptoed and pressed her lips on Naru's lips. I saw Naru's eyes widened and his left hand tightened its grip on his suitcase. Mai pulled away and bowed her head. "Goodbye Naru. Goodbye Lin." She said sadly and she turned her back on us. She walked away, ignoring the stunned looks that flashed from our faces. We looked at her until she disappeared from our sight. I turned to look at Naru. He was still standing there looking at the place Mai just vacated. I never expected that look from him. Hesitation…_

_Our flight was called again and that caught Naru's attention and he was brought back to the present. He turned to go to our plane and I followed him, leaving SPR behind. Leaving Mai behind…_

-End of Flashback—

I looked at the couch in front of Naru's desk where clients sit when they were received. Unfortunately, that couch did not serve its purpose because Naru doesn't want to receive any client. There, the black book lies peacefully. Well, that day when we got on the plane, Naru opened the black book handed to him by Yasuhara. The black book happens to be an album full of _formal_ pictures and stolen shots by Ayako, Bou-san, Yasuhara, Mai and by myself (the most ridiculous ones). I flipped the pages full of memories. I remembered the beginning of that "Kodak moments". It was Mai's idea. That idea sprung from her head during a "vacation" case that Naru took out of the blue. The monk was the one who came up with that term which pertains to a boring case where we don't do anything but to sit and watch the monitors and nothing happens. That was one of the most boring cases that we handled and Mai, being Mai herself just brought out a digital camera out of nowhere and a bright flash captured everyone's shocked expression. Then she declared, "Kodak Moments!" with a bright smile. Of course, this made Naru very annoyed because of that stupid idea.

Then, every case after that one has a "Kodak Moment!" Special occasions were not an exception. Most of the time, it was Mai and Ayako who brought the camera and Bou-san and Yasuhara were the one who took most of the pictures. Later on, I joined their "Kodak Moments!" session much to Naru's annoyance.

I made my way to the couch and let out a heavy sigh when I sat down on it. I took the black book or rather the album and opened it. This took Naru out of his reverie and he turned to look at me. "Since when did you sneak into my office?" he asked emotionlessly. He sat on his chair and looked down at the file lying on the top of his desk.

I smirked at him, "About fifteen minutes ago. It seems that you are having deep thoughts about something." I silently teased him, still flipping on the pages of the album while smiling on its content.

He sighed deeply and answered back. "Yes."

"And what was that about?" I asked inquiringly though I was pretty sure that it was about _his_ former assistant Mai. Yes, Naru has been very selfish about Mai.

'I was thinking of going back." He said casually still looking or rather pretending to look at the pages of that stupid file on his desk.

"Going back to where?" _Or to whom?_ I silently teased him.

"To Japan." He answered and as if he saw what my mind was thinking, he added. "There was less activity here at England. I don't find any interesting case here."

I smiled at the teenager. "What a lame excuse you've been able to make up, Noll." I said shaking my head in disbelief about his reason. I turned again the page in the black book/album and landed on the picture of Mai pouting her lips at Naru. If a stranger happened to see this, he or she might think that Mai was asking a kiss from Naru. But in reality, she was really mad at Naru for teasing her.

He glared at me coldly.

I calmly accepted his cold glare. "You don't have to worry about that Noll. " I said. Now, I will give him the reason why I was here at his cave, as Mai called it back then. "In fact, the reason why I was here is to tell you that your father wants you to open Japan SPR again."

Naru frowned. "Why?"

"Because he sees that business runs beautifully in Japan." I said in a business-manner tone. "And because _they_ can't _stand_ to see their son fall apart because he misses this certain _brunette lady_ living in that country."

Naru's face lightened up. "And how did they came up with that conclusion?" he asked calmly.

"Well, let me say that they have this pretty investigator and informant…"

Without thinking twice, he said "Madoka."

I came to the last page of the black book/album. A picture of SPR during the second to the last case was pasted there. It was on a beach and everyone freshened up after that life-threatening case, even Naru. Then Mai, again, came and have her digital camera in her hands. She asked one of the life guards stationed at the beach to take the picture of them. The man agreed happily and Mai ran to us to tell that we will have a _family_ picture. Naru and I were reluctant at first, but she gave that puppy look that we can't resist. And there, that picture was born where Ayako was posing like a model for a fashion magazine, Bou-san giving out a peace sign, John and Masako giving their most formal smile, Yasuhara saluted like a soldier, Mai giving a small but beautiful smile while her head was tilted a little to the left and Naru and I stood there like statues.

At the bottom of the page, a message was written in the handwriting of no other than Mai.

_To Naru and Lin:  
Hope that you will not forget us. Yes, the two of you are back to the place where your life as ghost hunters started but please don't forget that a family was built when you came here at Japan. That's why I thank the both of you for bringing those eight different people together. _

_Hey Naru, please don't be so workaholic. I… I want you to relax a bit and have a life. Hey, you're still nineteen. Don't act like an adult who works 24/7 to die out of misery. Take care. _

_Lin-san, please remind Naru of all the things that I have written above. Thank you! And, uhm… Good Luck with Madoka!_

_From Bou-san, Yasu-chan and John: We will wait for the two of you… Don't forget to visit us sometimes. Because we don't have the money to drop off at England. You know, the value of the tickets is the cost of our lives. Only Ayako and Masako can afford it. Take Care!_

_That's it. Haha. Take Care… Have a safe trip!_

_Your ever faithful assistant and tea maker,_

_Taniyama Mai_

_P.S.: I will be waiting for you._

Mai has always been so caring about the people who made their spot on her heart, most especially Naru. I admit it; I was a little embarrassed about that "Good Luck on Madoka!" statement. Well, she noticed it, the way I look at Madoka whenever she's around. Madoka and I were dating for the entire six months that I was here. I also tried to do the task that Mai had given me but Naru won't listen to me. I smiled at the last statement. I know that it was for that idiot scientist, as his deceased twin has called him. I remembered the scene on the airport six months ago, when Mai kissed Naru. I guess that it was the sign that Mai would really wait for him to come back. Well, now that I thought about it, I wished that the gang should have brought that stupid yet wonderful camera to capture that moment.

I heard Naru stood up and made his way toward the couch. He sat beside me and took the black book/ album and looked at the same page that I was looking at. I watched how his expression changed from dark to light. He smiled warmly, which can be seen rarely and said. "Pack your things, Lin." He said without taking his look away from the picture. "And book the earliest flight you can get,"

Without hesitating, I stood up and made my way to the door. I opened it and stepped outside the office. Before the door closed, I swear that I heard what the teenager said.

"_I'm coming back to you, Mai."_

I smiled at myself. Mai really changed him. Well, I better head to the phone and get the rushed tickets before Naru turn into a wild beast.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Naru was sitting at the chair at his office, thinking whether to call Bou-san or not. He tapped his pen on his desk a million times since he came awhile ago. Three days ago, a client came to ask for help. The person came from a prestigious school saying that the place was being haunted for about three months and the students were really scared and the parents were threatening the school administration that they will pull out all their students out if the haunting will not stop. Naru accepted the case immediately upon hearing the story and decided that he needs the help of his former colleagues.

He tapped his pen again and decided that he should call Bou-san right away. "I wasted my time thinking if they would still accept me or not." He said to himself annoyingly. He picked up the phone in his desk and he dialled Bou-san's number. It ringed several times and when he was about to give up he heard a click and a female voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

Naru frowned for a moment. He recognized that voice. "Matsuzaki-san?"

He heard the woman gasped on the other line."And who might you be…"

Naru sighed. "It's Kazuya Shibuya." He answered calmly.

"No, Oliver Davis!" Ayako shouted at the other line. "No, Naru!" she shouted again. "Houshou, come over here. Naru's on the phone!" she called excitedly.

He heard a man's voice saying "What! You're not joking with me?"

Then a loud _thunk_ was heard. "Of course I am not!" Ayako answered back. Naru heard Takigawa grunted out of frustration and pain. Then a muffled sound was heard and after a few second, he heard Takigawa on the other line.

"Naru-bou?" Takigawa asked expectantly.

"Yes. It's me."

"Oh, what a surprise!" Takigawa merrily said. "And what could be the reason why you're calling the ex-monk and the famous bass guitarist in Japan?"

Another _thunk _and an "Ouch!" were heard.

Naru imagined Takigawa clutching his head at the moment. _Some things don't really change_. He thought to himself. He answered Bou-san's question in a business manner tone. "I need your help in a case I accepted three days ago. Could you call the others for me?" he asked politely.

There was second of silence. "Wh-wh-what? A c-c-case?"

"Yes."

"That means you're here at Japan, again?"

"I believe that's right, Takigawa-san."

"Oh goodness!" the ex-monk exclaimed. "You didn't even call us that you will be coming! We could have given you a welcome party! How rude of you!" he said. "Well you wouldn't be Naru if... Never mind. So when did you come back?"

"A week ago, Takigawa-san." Naru answered. "Lin's with me."

"Oh. Okay. I'll call the others." Takigawa said excitedly. From the background, Ayako was heard asking Bou-san many questions about what Naru has said. "I'll tell you later." He answered back to Ayako.

Naru got curious why Ayako is at Takigawa's house. "Takigawa-san, why is Matsuzaki-san with you?"

Again, another silence. Then Ayako was heard at the background, as if she sensed the question Naru had just asked, she yelled. "We are living together now!" she said merrily.

He heard Takigawa sighed. "Well, yes. We've been together a month after you left."

Naru smiled to himself. "I can see that he was forced to do so." He teasingly thought. "Well, we cannot waste time. Can you get everyone here at the same office this afternoon?"

"Including Mai?" Takigawa asked playfully.

It was his turn to be silent. Takigawa laughed at him. Naru sighed. "Of course." It was all he can say at the moment. Excitement as well as nervousness was evident at his face. He was just too thankful that nobody was seeing this. He'll get embarrassed and he'll lose the reputation that he built.

"Okay. All settled! After all _she_ was waiting for you all the time." Then there was a loud click and dial tone took over. Naru sighed.

All the anxiety that he felt ago was gone because of the conversation that took place. All he had to do was to wait. "Finally." He thought happily.

Then there was a knock at the door. Lin entered the room and looked at him with his teasing eyes. "So, are they coming?" Lin asked as he leaned at the wall next to the door and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He examined the young man in front of him. He still wears that usual mask of the cool and composed Oliver Davis but his eyes speak otherwise.

"Yes." Naru replied coolly.

"Hmm."

Naru looked at him, question evident in his stare. "What?'

Lin smirked at him. "You're waiting for _her_, I guess." The Chinese onmyouji mumbled but Naru heard it clearly.

"Stop it Lin." He warned the older man. Naru gave him a cold glare. Lin held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay. I'll stop." Said the smiling Lin. He turned towards the door. "I'll just go and get lunch."

Naru just nod his head and the Chinese man went out with a teasing smile on his lips. Naru let out a deep sigh as soon as he heard the door clicked. He swivelled his chair facing the window. He looked at the busy street of Shibuya district. He silently wished that Mai would pass by. But he knows that the probability of that wish was never possible. He just continued to stare at the street. People were busy buying food and different stuff from the vendors at the other side of the street. Some children were playing in front of a bookstore. A gardener was watering the plants in a nearby establishment. He sighed. He searched for the face of the girl that he badly wants to see in the crowd. But he did not succeed. He closed his eyes and rested his back on the chair. He was lost in his own thoughts that he was completely oblivious about his surroundings. He did not hear the twisting of the door knob and the creak sound that it made. He didn't hear the small footsteps that were leading towards him. Little did he know, there was this certain brunette girl standing in front of his desk, looking at him with longing eyes. His eyes were still closed when he thought of Mai's face, her lips smiling at him. Those lips shook him and made him admit to himself that he really loved the girl. He smiled sadly and said, "I miss you Mai." He whispered in to the thin air.

Out of the blue, a soft, sweet voice was heard. "I missed you too Naru… so much."

Naru's eyes opened instantly and he swivelled the chair around and was surprised to see the person who was standing in front of him. The person was wearing her old brown jacket and white pleated skirt and still has the chocolate brown hair that was now grown longer, the brown smiling orbs that he adored and the red lips that show him the sweetest smile in the world and the same lips that kissed him six months ago at the airport. The person also changed physically. In the last six months that they were apart, the person matured (from that second high school girl) and was now a full grown woman. Though she was still wearing her worn out brown jacket, he can still see her developed curves and has grown a bit taller. Very far from the person he left behind… Then she spoke again.

"Naru…" she whispered merrily while her eyes glistened, tears forming on the sides of her eyes.

He smiled and said to himself that Mai hasn't changed at all. He found his voice that was momentarily lost at the moment he laid his eyes on her. "Mai…" he said as he stood up from his chair.

Without any hesitation, Mai ran to him and she enveloped him in her arms. She buried her face into his chest, just like before when she confessed to him and said. "Welcome home." She whispered.

Naru was too happy to say anything. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around Mai's waist and pulled her closer to hug her tightly. "Finally…" he whispered the same word again.

Lin was surprised when he heard a loud whistle of a kettle from the SPR office little kitchen. He opened the door quickly, carrying the lunch he bought for Naru and himself. Before he can even take a step towards the kitchen, the whistle stopped and a brunette girl came from out from the kitchen. She smiled at him widely and quickly threw her arms around him.

"Lin-san!" Mai exclaimed. She pulled herself away from the stunned Chinese man. "Welcome back!"

Lin looked at her in a daze. He can't believe how the little highschooler had changed herself into a… woman in just six months. "Is that you Mai?" he asked quietly.

Mai looked at him, confused. "Yes! It's me Lin-san." she said. She pouted her lips. "Seems that England erased your memory about us." She said sadly then a sigh came from her lips.

"No, it's just that you changed a lot." He answered truthfully. "But I still recognized that chirping voice of yours." He smirked.

Mai put a fist on her chest as if she was in pain. "Is that how you remember the face of your tea maker?" she joked. "I thought you're going to remember me because of this beautiful face." She said dramatically.

Lin chuckled at Mai's acting. _At least she hadn't changed at all, _he thought. Before he can reply to Mai, a monotonous voice was heard coming from Naru's office.

"Mai, where is my tea?"

They both turned to look at Naru's office. The door was open and Naru was looking at his black notebook again.

Mai sighed but she smiled afterwards. "He hasn't changed at all." she shook her head. "But I must admit that I missed the narcissist." She chuckled.

Lin looked at the brunette who was looking at the young boss of SPR with love present at her stare. _Such passion and incredible patience_…

"Well," Mai announced. "I had to get _his_ majesty's precious _tea_." She mocked and marched inside the kitchen.

Lin just shook his head. "Welcome back SPR." He murmured with a smirk on his face. He made his way to his office. Everything will go back to normal now that Mai is here. He sighed as he sat on his chair and he put the food he bought in his desk. _Naru can have his lunch late,_ he thought merrily. _After all, he has his precious tea back._

Moments later, a raging woman was heard saying, "Will it hurt you to say thank you!?"

"Mai-chan!" Takigawa exclaimed. He was very happy to see Mai again after six months without seeing her personally. They only speak on the phone several times to catch up with each other. And now that he met her again, he couldn't believe that Mai has already grown into a woman. He knows that he was not the only one who noticed it, judging the expression of his co-workers.

"Bou-san! Ayako!" Mai also exclaimed happily. "John! Masako! Yasuhara! I missed you all!" She ran to them and gave each of them a hug. Takigawa gave her the legendary bear hug that she would receive every time they would see each other.

"Eh… C-c-can't breathe…"Mai wheezed.

A loud _thunk _was heard which made Takigawa release Mai. He clutched his sore head. Ayako gave Takigawa a good spanking for his actions. "Stop harassing Mai! You pervert old monk!" the miko hissed.

"Uh-oh. Was I the old you were talking about or yourself?" the ex-monk retorted back.

"YOU!" Ayako flamed in anger. Again, there was a loud _thunk_. Takigawa was now on the floor, pretending to be dead. Everyone laughed at this scene. Just like old times.

Mai was quick to recover from that "laughing session" and she offered them the couch that was vacant. "We can all use the couch, you know?" she said then she remembered something. "Naru's still inside his cave. We can make the reception area as a coffee shop!" she whispered.

Everyone laughed and made their way to the couch. Ayako, Takigawa and Mai sat together and John, Masako and Yasuhara sat opposite them. When everyone has seated, Yasuhara started the interrogation. "So, we need to catch up with each other's lives. "He started. "How are the_ youngest_ couple, Ayako and Bou-san?" he asked, emphasizing the word youngest to tease the two.

Takigawa rolled his eyes. "Hey, _I_ am not old yet." He exclaimed. He looked at Ayako and saw that she was clutching her purse tightly. He sweat dropped. "Well, same old, same old. I am working at the band and Ayako's still a doctor. The new thing is that we are living together now at my apartment."

"Oh!" the group exclaimed.

"Yeah, he forced me to." Ayako rolled her eyes.

Takigawa retorted back. "_You_ were the one who insisted of living with me!"

"YOU-"and before Ayako can throw her magic purse on Takigawa's head, Yasuhara interrupted.

"We can't bring Takigawa on the hospital, Aya-chan. So you must control the WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION and just activate it later when you get home." Yasuhara teased the two. Ayako was about to answer back but was cut off by John.

"Yes, it will be very bad, Ayako-san." John added. Mai looked relieved by this. She doesn't want Takigawa to end up in a hospital bed because they need him on the case that brought them all together again. "So," John started. "How about you Yasuhara? How's your college life?"

Yasuhara adjusted his glasses, making it glint. "Well, I can say that I am really enjoying it. Being a freshman is not scary at all." he said confidently. "In fact, I was being _forced _to run as the president of the university student council next year. I just declined though. I want to know more about how politics in the university go." He said with a determined face. He turned to John. "How about you?"

John cleared his throat. "Still the usual." He replied. "I am still working at the orphanage and last month I visited my parents in Australia. It's their wedding anniversary." He narrated shortly.

Mai smiled at him and she turned to Masako. "How about you Masako?" she asked the girl clad in a blue kimono. "I saw your TV show last time. I believe that was great."

Masako nodded. "Yes, I was doing more TV shows in the past months." She affirmed. "But I don't accept exorcism cases because I am already tired from the shows I've been doing. That's all." she said. She turned to Mai and smiled at her, much to Mai's surprise. They all know that Masako was really jealous of Mai and now she was just becoming too friendly towards the girl she considered rival. "How about you? I heard that you are a ramp model now. I saw you last time when I attended the back to school collection presented by Asashi's house of fashion."

Everyone in the room looked at Mai in surprise. "A model?!" Ayako, Takigawa and Yasuhara exclaimed too loud. Too loud that even Lin and Naru came out of their office to know why those three shouted.

Naru, who was still holding the black notebook, looked at the group at the couch with a frown. "Did you just come here to turn this office into a coffee shop again?"

"Hey Naru-bou. How are ya? Still wearing black?" Takigawa asked chirpily which earned him a cold glare from Naru. He sweat dropped for the umpteenth time today. "It's a joke. A joke. Really."

The three sighed in exasperation. Mai and John shook their head and Masako covered her face with the sleeve of her kimono to hide her smirk. Ayako answered Naru back. "I'm sorry Naru. We were just shocked about what Masako said about Mai."

Naru looked at Mai with curiosity. Lin also had the same look at his eyes. "Well, what is it?" Lin asked to no one in particular.

Yasuhara was the one who answered. "Masako said that Mai was now working as a ramp model."

Mai hid her face under her bangs. Naru and Lin got interested and sat at the two empty seats in the room. "Mai." Naru called her. Mai looked up to him, embarrassed. He looked at her and said, "Care to give an explanation?"

Mai sighed. "Okay." She looked at her hands and folded it in her lap. She started to tell her story. "When SPR closed, I looked for another work, of course. At first, I ended up in a flower shop but after a week it closed down because of uncertain reasons. I really don't know why but the owner did not even pay me a single cent. So I have to look for a work again. Before I could even look for the work that I need, the teacher who lend me the house where I was living last time died and I have to get out from the apartment that she lent me because that means I have to pay for it alone. That also means that my scholarship at the previous school that I attended was terminated. So I have to transfer. I found a school that offered me scholarship and I took it immediately. All I have to do is to look for a new apartment. I don't have money at that time so I was forced to look for a cheaper apartment. Fortunately, I found one and I pleaded to the owner to let me stay there without paying her the down payment because I do not have the money to pay for it. But I promised her that I would pay her at the end of the month, in full. She said okay and I was relieved. One day, while I was thinking hard on how will I earn the money I need to pay my rent, one of my schoolmates who was in the club I joined in and asked me if I could try ramp modelling. She explained that her aunt was one of the organizers of the fashion show and one of their models just got sick. Her aunt asked her if she knows anyone who can replace that model and she said that she instantly thought about me, knowing that I need a job and I passed that certain qualifications such as looks and the height, though I was a smaller than the others." She paused for awhile to breathe. She continued her story. "She said that the amount that I would earn would be more than enough to cover my expenses. Of course, it attracted me and I immediately accepted it. I went with her and she taught me the basics. I easily got it and a few minutes after that, I was already on stage, wearing those dress that I just dreamed of wearing one day." She sighed. "After that, I got a really nice payment and I was able to pay my rent and was able to eat three square meals again. I decided to continue working being a model, though I really don't want it because of the crowd… But I have to live…" She paused to look at everyone who was with her at the room. She saw how Ayako, Takigawa and John looked at her with pity. Masako averted her eyes from her. Lin and Yasuhara were smiling at her and their eyes were saying that they were proud of her. Naru just looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Aw, Mai. Why didn't you tell us?" Takigawa said. "We could have helped you."

"Yes, Mai. You should have told us." Ayako agreed with Takigawa.

"That's the reason why I did not come to you." She said in a low but determined voice that surprised everyone, even Naru. "I want to live and survive on my own."

Yasuhara laughed. Everyone looked at him with incredulous eyes but he ignores it. "Well Mai-chan, congratulations! You just achieved what you wanted."

"And what was that Yasuhara?" Naru asked him seriously.

Yasuhara smiled knowingly at his boss. "Independence." He smirked and he turned to Mai again. "Well Mai, I know that it's not the only secret you have right now."

Mai looked at him with surprise. "Oh no!" she said then she slapped her forehead out of frustration.

Yasuhara opened his bag and he looked for something inside it. Everyone's attention was on him. He took out a magazine and he held it up. "Now that you confirmed it, I can say that you are the one in the cover of this magazine." He said knowingly.

Lin looked at the magazine cover, just like everyone did. It was a fashion magazine. Its main article was about the glamorous dress and stuff. The model who was wearing a red, glittering haltered gown with a long slit on its side revealing the silky white leg of a brunette girl who just happened to be Mai who was wearing make-up on her face and red stilettos as her shoes. She looks fabulous and high-class. They all turned to look at Mai and Ayako squealed.

"Oh I have a friend who is a model!" Ayako said.

"Good job Mai! You made it on the cover page." Takigawa said happily while ruffling Mai's hair.

"How come you have a copy of that?" Mai asked him inquiringly.

"Well, my girlfriend asked me to buy this. You see, after this meeting, I'll be going to pay her a visit at her house. And she asked me if I could stop by at the bookstore to buy a copy of this. She said that the model at the cover was very beautiful and she really wants that copy badly. When I saw this awhile ago, I immediately thought that it was you. But I had second thoughts because I know you hate getting attentions and showing off your body like this." He said, pointing at the magazine. "So, I thought that she was your look alike but then, you said that you were modelling now. I remembered this and it just turned out that my hunch was right." He finished, pleased with the information he just imparted. Mai just scoffed at him and she turned away from their gazes.

While everyone was busy giving good remarks on Mai, Naru looked at Mai who just scratched her head. _That's why you changed_. He thought seriously while looking at her perfectly shaped body. _I'm sorry Mai. I know if I did not left you, you wouldn't have to do all of that…_

**Well, at least she became beautiful, Noll**. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

_Gene?_ He asked surprisingly in his head.

**Yes brother, it's me. I know you want her**.** And you showed how idiot you were when you asked her if it was me she loved or you. A total idiot. Tsk, tsk, tsk.** Then Gene laughed like a maniac.

_Hey, shut it brother. Well, how come that I can talk to you in my mind, right now? You should have moved on._

**Well, I don't really know. I guess I just can't move on my dear brother. I think I was here to give you some advices in love.**

_Oh shut up, Gene. I don't need one._

**Oh, really. Well, why didn't you confess to your beloved Mai awhile ago when the two of you were hugging intimately?**

_That was not intimate. And why are you spying on me?_

**Well, it's fun to watch your brother and future sister in law in an intimate moment like that.**

_What? Are you insane? I'll repeat myself again, it's not intimate._

**Then, tell me how you call that?**

"…" _he was speechless because he himself can classify that as intimate._

**See, it's intimate.**

_OH just shut up and go for now. We'll talk later._

**Okay, idiot scientist! Hear ya later! **And a sound of a kiss was floating in Naru's mind. Then the connection broke.

_Oh Gene. I would have killed you if you're not already dead_. Naru thought while he looked at Mai again. Mai sat there in embarrassment. _I wonder why she was embarrassed._

Mai felt his gaze. She looked up at his icy blue eyes and their eyes met. Lin immediately saw this and he pulled out the digital camera and hastily took a picture of the two along with the oblivious SPR gang who were still talking how beautiful Mai had become. When they saw the flash, they all look at him and he just said innocently, "Kodak Moment."

They all laughed at him except for Mai and Naru. Mai was blushing furiously while Naru was sending him death glares. Of course, the others were not aware that the picture was for Naru and Mai's behalf. He just smirked and looked at the picture he got. Yes, the meeting of Naru's and Mai's eyes were captured beautifully.

Mai sighed out of frustration that the group did not hear because they were busy chatting over Mai's newfound career. She wondered how it turned out to be like that, them knowing about her modelling life. Then she remembered that Masako was the one who opened it. She told them that she saw her on the fashion show that she did. And just awhile ago, Yasuhara just revealed that she was also posing for fashion magazines. _Oh, crap. What will just Naru say about this?_ Well, she was really waiting for what Naru will say. After all, before everyone came, Naru just hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Of course, he's opinion does matter. But, unfortunately, that narcissist doesn't have anything to say about her. Even his facial expression is unreadable. _Of course, he won't say anything. I am just her assistant and tea maker_. She rolled her eyes, rested her back on the couch and crossed her legs, her left leg on top of her right leg showing her silky white complexion.

Yasuhara suddenly turned to look at her and covered his eyes immediately that earned him a bewildered glare from everybody except Naru and Lin.

"Oh please, don't make me commit a sin Mai. I don't want to lose my girlfriend." Yasuhara pleaded then he laughed. Mai just looked at the college boy with bewildered eyes. Then she turned to look at the others. Their eyes were fixed on her legs, even Naru. Lin was smirking and was about to get his camera from his pocket when she realized what was happening. She hastily put her left leg down and sat up straight. Naru looked at her with amusement. Mai sent him a death glare to which Naru's reply was a smirk that made Mai furious. She continued to give him the death glare and she told herself that Naru would get his beating later.

John looked away and laid his eyes on the wall while he blushed slightly and Takigawa did the same. Masako hid her face again under her kimono sleeve and glared at Mai while Ayako looked at Takigawa and seeing his boyfriends' reaction to Mai's leg had earned him a death glare also. Takigawa looked at Ayako and he sweat dropped as he saw Ayako's blazing eyes telling him: _I'll beat you to death when we get home later._

Naru chose this moment to start the discussion about the case. He cleared his throat that made the other people in the room look at him. "Enough goofing around. We need to discuss the case at hand. That's why you were all called here." He said in his business manner tone, as if nothing had happened.

They all listened to him intently. He continued. "Three days ago, I received a client from a certain school asking for SPR's help. Of course, he said that their school was haunted. The haunting only started three months ago. Most of the students who are experiencing the haunting were girls around the age of Mai. The girls would be hurt physically. Recently, just one of the girls been injured seriously and fell into a coma."

Everyone gasped. "That ghost surely hated young girls." Takigawa said. "Maybe she was an old ugly hag who died recently and got jealous of young pretty girls who are still living now." he said while touching his chin.

Ayako huffed. "Baka. What a lame theory you've got. You surely aren't using your small brain inside that thick skull. Spirits who have reasons like that will not go far to hurting an individual and letting them fall into a coma."

Naru nodded. "Ms. Matsuzaki is right. The spirit should have a stronger reason for it to be able to hurt an individual like that."

"And it just happened recently." John added thoughtfully.

Mai stared at them with wide eyes. Lin noticed her. "Mai, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

They all turned to her. Mai gulped and she whispered, "Is the name of the school happened to be Shirouko Academy?" she asked.

Naru nodded. She asked again." And the name of the client is Sawada Sakuro?"

Naru nodded again. "How come you know it?" he asked.

Everyone's attention was focused on her. "I…" she muttered. "I am studying there right now…" she whispered. "Sakuro is the student council president, in the same year as me… and… and…" she couldn't finish her sentence. It's as if there was a lump on her throat.

"And what, Mai?" Naru asked monotonously but Lin noticed that concern was evident in the teenager's eyes.

"The girl who fell in a coma was my friend… and…" her hands started to shake..."I also experienced the same thing she experienced before she fell into a coma…" her voice started, stating that she is scared.

Masako's eyes widened as well as the others, except Naru and Lin, of course. "What happened to you Mai?" she asked concerned. Takigawa put a comforting hand on her shoulder but it did not help her to calm down.

Her voice was shaking when she answered. She closed her eyes. "I-it happened two weeks ago… When…when I-I was in class, I f-felt a hand on my neck. A-as if it w-wants to choke me. Then she whispered, 'I'll k-k-kill you if you will not stay away from him.' Yes, that's what she said. It's a girl. Then it started to grope me and I choke. My teacher and classmates ran to me. They asked me what's wrong. I passed out before I can even tell them what happened. I woke up in the clinic and a friend of mine was beside me. He waited for me to wake up. His name is Matsumoto Shin. I asked him if he could ask the nurse if I can go home. He did what I said and left me. Just after he left, the room started to get cold and seconds after, the bed where I was lying started to shake. I tried to get up from the bed but before I was able to do that, the bed was tossed and I fell on the floor. I was scared but I still mustered the courage to ask who she was. Unfortunately, I did not get the answer I wanted. Instead, she said, 'I already warned you, slut!'. Then I felt that cold hands grope my neck again and I started to choke. Luckily, Matsumoto-san and the school nurse came in and I felt that the hands were gone and the room's temperature returned to normal. They asked me what happened but I was too terrified to speak at the moment and I just rushed out of the room…" she narrated, terrified on the memories she had to remember. But she had to go on. This would help the case. "Then three days later, it stopped. But what happened next was unexpected. My friend and classmate, Sakura, experienced the same thing that happened to me. The ghost also said the same word to her. I was worried for her. I just told her to be careful. The next day, I have to skip school because of a fashion show. I did not get the chance to call her and ask her what happen for the day because I was so tired and I slept when I came home. When I came back to school the next day, my classmates were crying. I was confused and I looked for Sakura but she was absent. I felt worried again and I hastily asked Saito, our class president, what happened. He looked at me with sad eyes and he said that Sakura fell into a coma. I was shocked but I still asked him how it happened. He said that no one really knows what happened exactly because it happened during the lunch break. She was just found Sakura in the music room, lying in her own pool of blood. The room was also in disarray. The instruments were everywhere. Their hunch is that... that…" she can't finish her story.

Takigawa patted her back. "If you can't, then don't force yourself." He eased her feelings. Ayako and John nodded in agreement. They know how hard it was for her knowing that it's her friend they were talking about. They know how important her friends to her.

"No!" Mai blurted out, her eyes glistening. "I-I have to say it. It's the only way I can help her…"

"Then say it Mai." Naru said irritably. He was obviously waiting Mai to finish her story for two reasons. First, it was substantial for the case and second, he wants to end Mai's suffering. It was hard for him to see her in pain knowing the situation that she was into just a week before he came back. _If only I got here earlier_. He said to himself.

The group shot him the death glare but he doesn't pay them any attention. He needs to know the details for him to be able to help Mai. His eyes were fixed on Mai's terrified face. Mai looked at him with scared eyes and he gave her an encouraging look. Masako saw this and felt a pang in her heart. Mai's eyes widened for a bit and her face started to lightened and she smiled at him. It melted his heart and he wants to kiss her but he controlled his self. "Go on." He commanded her.

Mai's smile had gone because of his tone. But she complied, as if it was really her job to do it. "Okay, Their hunch was that she slipped because there was a slimy liquid close to her and she stepped on it causing her to lose her balance and bumped her head on the side of the grand piano." She told them with rage filling her voice. "I know that it was a possibility. But how was it possible? I mean, the music room was cleaned every morning and by that time, no one has ever used it because music classes were done in the afternoon. They said that Sakura had never eaten lunch because her lunch box was left in our room." Mai sighed out of frustration.

Naru tapped his chin with his index finger. "But what is the reason why she is in the music room?"

"Yes." Masako agreed. "She should be taking lunch at that moment. Why was she there? And what is that slimy liquid that they found?"

Mai scratched her head. "I don't really know because I wasn't there and nor anyone from the class. Plus, they refused to talk to me about the incident. I wonder why." She said confused. "They said that Shin doesn't know also what happened. He was the one who found Sakura there. And about that slimy liquid, we haven't got the result yet from the testing lab."

Naru frowned at the information he got now. "Well, we can't tell if what happened to your friend was caused by a ghost or a human…" he saw Mai's face frowned. "...at the time being… So we have to investigate further."

John nodded in agreement. "Naru is right. It is also still unclear what really causes the haunting."

"We will go to Shirouko Academy tomorrow. We will arrive there before the students come. Class starts at eight so we have to be there at six in the morning. I already gave the other specifications to the student council's president. Are we clear?" He asked his employees.

They all nodded in agreement. Naru looked at them and said, "All's set. You're dismissed." He declared and stood up and walked towards his office. Before he went inside he called Mai. "Mai?"

Mai turned to look at him."Yes?"

"Tea." He said and closed the door behind him. Mai sighed and stood up to go to the kitchen. "Jerk." She muttered. "The word 'please' doesn't exist in his dictionary."

Takigawa was the first one who laughed. "Don't worry Jou-chan. I know Naru-chan loves you so don't be too upset."

Mai blushed after hearing it. Ayako snickered and Lin, John and Yasuhara chuckled and Masako just glared at her.

"YOU… I hate you Bou-san…" she whispered.

Takigawa stood up and teased her more. "Ah, Jou-chan's blushing. Lalalala."

Mai's eyes widen. 'No, I am not!" she hissed while she feel her cheeks. She is indeed blushing.

Lin shook his head out of amusement. He stood up and made his way to his office. _Teenagers_. He said to himself.

Masako stood up and hid her face under her kimono sleeve. "I'll be going now." She announced. "See you tomorrow." With that, she headed towards the door and went out.

Yasuhara also stood up and said goodbye. At the same time, his phone rang. He didn't need to look at it to know who it was. "Well, girlfriend alert." He said while shaking his head.

Ayako and John stood up. "We'll be going as well." Ayako announced.

"Take care Mai." John said. "See you tomorrow." He smiled.

Mai smiled at them. "Okay… Take care of yourselves."

With that, they all went out of the office and she sighed. "Okay. I'm all alone with two of the most silent persons in the world. Great. Just great." She muttered to herself. She went to the kitchen and started to make tea. She put water into the kettle. When she was done, she put it into the stove and started heating it. While she waited for it to heat up, she leaned on the counter and ponders over today's event. "_Everything happened in a daze…"_ she thought. _One time, I'm sad and lonely when he went away and now I am too happy to find he's here…_

"Really?" a voice said.

"Yes." She answered absent-mindedly.

"You never really change, do you? Still voicing out your thoughts." the voice asked again.

She was startled. She looked at the entrance and found Naru standing there; his arms folded in front of his chest that made him look more irresistible. _He's really handsome…_ She thought.

Naru smirked at her. "I know how my looks affect you Mai." He said as if he reads her mind.

"You… Are you reading my mind again?" she huffed then she blushed ten shades of red when she realized that she just admitted that she is really thinking that way.

"I told you many times before that you were very easy to read." He answered calmly. He walked towards her and also leaned to the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. Like a book. Whatever."

They were there, leaning in the counter in silence. They enjoyed the silence that enveloped them for a few seconds. It is as if they understand each other's feelings just by leaning there, side by side. Then all of a sudden, Mai broke the silence.

"I want to thank you for accepting the case." She said sincerely. "I know that Sakuro will ask for help but I did not expect that he would ask it from SPR."

Naru just nodded. Mai bit her lips. She was debating with herself if she would continue this conversation or not. She was thinking hard about a topic. Then a spark crossed her mind.

"You know, I was in the hospital where Sakura was confined to visit her when Bou-san called me and said that you already came back." She started the conversation. "I thought he was joking. But when he said me that you want us to work with you again and you already have a case at hand, I believed him. I ran from the hospital all the way here just to make myself believe in everything Bou-san had said… Then I saw you…" She smiled and looked at Naru who kept on staring at the wall. "I-I thought I wasn't going to be able to see you again. But you're here…" her words hung on the air and tears started to form from the corners of her eyes.

Naru turned to look at her when she stopped. He saw the tears that were threatening to go down. He brought his left hand to Mai's eyes and wiped the tears, much to Mai's surprise. "Naru…"

"Don't cry Mai." He whispered. "I didn't came back to make you cry."

Mai smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

Naru caressed her cheeks. Mai blushed furiously. Naru chuckled and smiled at this. "I missed you..."

Mai's eyes softened. "Naru…"

Naru leaned and pressed his lips into hers. Mai's eyes widened but Naru just continued to kiss her. Her heart started to beat faster than usual. She did not expect that this would happen. Naru just came back and… On Naru's part, the swift kiss that he intended to do turned into a passionate one. He just couldn't control it anymore. He waited long enough to do _this_. Mai closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. All of the pain of longing and loneliness of being away from each other was washed away in their kisses. Mai's hands had their minds of their own. They went up to his hair and fondled it. Naru's hands went to her waist and he pulled her closer. Both of them did not want to stop but they both need to grasp for air so they pulled away from each other. They were both breathing heavily. "Mai…"

"Naru… "

He hugged her tightly and asked her, "Can I ask you the same question again?" he whispered.

Mai was confused at first, and then she realized what he meant. She smiled to herself and answered. "Yes."

Naru sighed heavily before he asked her… "Was it me or Gene-" He wasn't able to continue his question because Mai had already answered him.

"You. " She answered truthfully. "It has always been you idiot. Why don't you believe me when I said it the first time? You even went away… It has always been you. Even though I thought you were him the first time I saw him in my dreams. Though he was much gentle and kind than you. Still, it's you that I have fallen in love with, along with your addiction to tea and your narcissistic ways." she pulled away and looked him in his eyes. Their eyes met. "It's you Naru… Kazuya Shibuya, Oliver Davis and whatever other names you have. You are the one I love. How many times should I say it again?"

With her answer, Naru can't resist the temptation to smile. He smiled at her. A true smile. A smile that wasn't force and without pretensions. _It's me she loves._ He gave her a quick kiss. He rested his forehead on hers and said, "And I love you too, Taniyama Mai, along with your tea, reckless habit and idiotic ways…" _I should have said it a long time ago_…

Mai giggled at this and said, "You will never stop insulting me, do you? Even when confessing, you still do that…"

"Mai, can we keep this from everyone for awhile?" he asked. "I'm just not ready yet."

Mai nodded. "Me neither."

The kettle whistled and they both smiled at each other. "My tea…" said Naru. He pulled away from her so that she can give him his tea. When she was done, she gave him his cup of tea and he gratefully accepted it. He sipped from it and smiled.

"Hey, why are you smiling?" Mai asked.

He turned around, holding his cup of tea and walk towards the entrance of the kitchen. Mai just stood there. He stopped and said without looking back, "You make the best tea." He whispered loud enough to be heard by Mai that made her blush furiously. Then he added. "Don't be late tomorrow." With that, he continued to walk away and went to his office.

Mai just shook her head and pouted. "He is really an impossible man."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naru looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. It's already 5:30. "She's late again." He muttered to himself. "What could have happened to her?" he asked to himself worriedly. He was outside the SPR building, along with the others. Yes, Mai was the only one who was not present. And that's because she's late again. Takigawa and John were helping Lin in putting the equipment they needed inside the van while Ayako and Masako were talking to each other. Yasuhara was busy with his phone. He sighed quietly as he leaned into the van. He looked at his watch again. It's 5:45. He's already losing his patience. They should get there by six. Takigawa, John and Lin are already finished with their work. The others had already squeezed their selves on Takigawa's car. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and was about to press the speed dial for Mai's number (hmmm… speed dial) when he saw Mai, who was wearing a black blouse with a sailor cut collar, dark blue neck tie, black skirt reaching the top of her knees and long white socks and a backpack was hanging on her left shoulder, running towards his direction. To make things simple, she was wearing her school uniform. He sighed in relief that Mai was okay.

Mai stopped in front of Naru. She was panting and she couldn't speak a single word.

"You're late." Naru said, still leaning on the van.

Mai rolled her eyes. _This jerk_. "I know. I know. You don't have to say it." She said when was able to catch her breath. "Sorry, I stayed up late because I have to do my assignment."

Naru smirked at her and stood straight. He closed the distance between them. Close enough to make Mai's heart beat faster again. "Get in the van. You already wasted five minutes just by staring at me." He walked away and climbed in the front seat.

"You! Ah. Still that idiot narcissist!" she yelled at him. She growled and just climbed at the passenger's seat of the van. She closed the door as Lin climbed up at the driver's seat and started the engine. She crossed her arms in front of her and she pouted her lips pointing to Naru who was in front of her. _What's with him? It's as if nothing had happened yesterday_…

Naru smiled to himself. "Stop making that idiot face Mai." He said, much to Mai's annoyance.

Mai grumbled and she stopped pouting. "I hate you." She mumbled.

Naru just continued smiling while Lin shook his head in annoyance as he started to manoeuvre the van towards the school.

(Inside Takigawa's car)

"Those two will not change, do they?" Ayako commented about their boss and his lovely assistant's petty quarrel.

Takigawa nodded his head. "Yeah. I was just thinking if they would still be like that after their marriage." He said dreamily while focusing his attention on the road. He was the one driving the car.

John laughed nervously. "Bou-san, I think that was very conclusive." He commented while looking at Masako with concern.

Ayako got John's hint and apologized for Takigawa's remark. She turned to look at Masako who was seating between Yasuhara and John in the passenger's seat. "Masako, I'm sorry. This old monk didn't mean to be rude."

"Hey." Takigawa protested. "I did not say anything bad." Ayako shot him a death glare while clutching her red purse. He sweat dropped. He opted not speak again for the whole trip.

Masako cleared her throat and said in a low voice. "No need to worry about me. I already accepted that Mai had won his heart."

Everyone turned to her in surprise while Takigawa glanced at her from the rear mirror. They all have shock expression on their faces.

"A-are you sure about that?" Yasuhara asked her.

Masako nodded. "I already realized it a long time ago. I just couldn't accept it." She covered her face (again) with the sleeves of her kimono. "But after seeing how he looked at her yesterday, I just decided to give up."

John eyes softened at Masako. He knows that the decision that she made was very difficult for her. "Masako… You don't have to be sad. Your friends are still here. We are here for you…" he said warmly. "I am here for you."

Masako looked at him in surprise. John smiled at him warmly. This made Masako's heart beat faster. _Could this be_… she blushed slightly at the thought.

Yasuhara and Ayako who was looking intently at the two saw the slight blush that formed on Masako's face. Then they looked at each other with evil grins at their faces. Takigawa smiled to himself. _Another pairing?_ He thought. Then he sighed inwardly when he remembered that John is a priest. _Well, that might be complicated. Why does everything in this world have to be complicated?_

The group arrived at the school in less than twenty minutes. It was a four-storey building covering a wide range of land. They were greeted by the school's principal Hiraga Rei and the president of the student council Sawada Sakuro. The principal and Sakuro were surprised that Mai was with them. Naru explained that Mai was working at SPR as his assistant. Mai just smiled at them. After introductions were made, they were toured around the school. After the tour, the principal left them in the care of Sakuro.

The SPR gang was brought to big and spacious room with three small tables at the corner and three long tables on the other side of the room. "This would be your base. This is the room allotted for the ghost hunt club but I already asked the permission of the club _president, _not the secretary, if we could lend you this room for awhile and she said okay." Sakuro said, emphasizing the word president. "The next two rooms would be the room for you to rest on." He explained then he winked at Mai. This action didn't go unnoticed by the group and they snickered while Naru clenched his fist tightly.

"So Mai-chan belongs to the ghost hunt club, ne?" Yasuhara teased her.

Mai pouted at him angrily. "Great! Now, you just took away my sanctuary."

Sakuro laughed at her. "I'm sorry Mai. But this room has the most number of plug-ins. And that was one of the requirements of your boss."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She walked towards one of the desk placed on the corner. She pulled out a paper from its drawer, took out a pen from her pocket and wrote something on the paper. She walked back to Sakuro and hand him the paper. "I already signed on it!" she yelled at him.

The paper turned out to be an agreement paper that allows SPR to occupy the room for the time being. "Okay then! The club secretary had signed the paper." he chirped happily. "You can now move your things in here." He announced.

John looked at Mai. "I see. So you are the club secretary."

Yasuhara laughed. "Right. More of an assistant."

Mai glared at him. "And what are you implying?"

Before Yasuhara can tease her more, Naru's voice cut in. "Takigawa-san, Brown-san and Lin, bring the equipment here." Naru commanded icily. "Hara-san, walk around the school and take note of the place where you feel a spirit. Yasuhara-san, accompany her." He turned to Mai and Ayako. "Matsuzaki-san and Mai, arrange this room."

They all turn to do their work. Takigawa, John and Lin went out of the room to get the equipment while Masako and Yasuhara went around the school again to do what Naru said. Ayako and Mai helped each other in arranging the room based on Naru's instructions. Sakuro also helped them, saying that three pair of hands are better than two. When they were finished, the three of them sat on the floor in exhaustion.

Suddenly, Mai noticed something was missing inside the room. She saw that Naru was still standing and he was looking at her mockingly. "Oh…" she blurted. She turned to Sakuro, her eyes blazing in anger. She certainly knows who took her chairs away again. "Sakuro… Where are the chairs?" she asked him sweetly.

Sakuro looked at her and laughed nervously. He stood up abruptly and he walked towards the door. Then he yelled back. "Umm about that… You know, yesterday we used your chairs in the meeting! You weren't here so we just took it!" With that he walked of the room hastily. Naru smirked at them and turned to look at Mai in amusement.

Mai stood up and yelled. "You better bring it back now along with my couch!"

Ayako turned to Mai in surprise. She saw Mai's face reddened with fury. It isn't the first time that she saw Mai like this. She laughed at her. "Mai. It's alright." She comforted the girl.

But Mai doesn't seem to hear what she said. She clenched her fist tightly. "He always do that to me. Always taking things without my permission. He thinks he can do anything just because he's the president."

Ayako sweat dropped. "Hey, don't make a big fuss over that. I'm sure he'll bring that back." She comforted the angry girl. She looked over Naru, her eyes pleading, asking for help.

Naru calmly went to Mai. "Mai…" he called her.

Mai looked at him with her eyes still blazing. "What?"

Naru smirked at her. "Tea."

Mai's eyes widened and her fury just worsened. "You teaholic narcissist!" she yelled at him and she stomped her feet walking away, shutting the door with a loud bang.

Ayako rolled her eyes. "Hey, I asked you to help her calm down. I didn't ask you to make her angrier."

Naru just shrugged his shoulder. "When she comes back, she's already fine."

True to Naru's words, Mai came back as if nothing had happened. She carried the tray containing the tea Naru had ordered wearing a smile on her face. Her smile grew wider when she saw that the couch and the chairs were already there and the equipment were being arranged on the long tables by Takigawa, John and Lin. Ayako, Masako and Yasuhara sat on the couch, awed of Mai's smile on her face. Ayako told the group what happened before they came in so they were shocked on how Naru predicted _that_. Mai went to Naru and set the tea cup in his desk. Naru was holding his black notebook and he was reading it again. She stood there for awhile, hugging the tray to her body. Naru did not look up, though he was aware that Mai is there. He decided that a little teasing will complete his day, knowing that a certain Sawada Sakuro had irritated _him_ by winking at _his_ assistant.

Mai got frustrated. "Hey, aren't you going to say anything?" she asked annoyingly.

Takigawa shook his head as he placed another monitor on the table. "Here they go again."

John chuckled. "Just like old times."

"What are you talking about?" Naru said without looking at her as he flipped a page from his notebook.

"A little _thank you_ would be very nice."

Naru looked up at her and smirked. "Well, that's what I pay you for. I guess that is not necessary."

Mai huffed angrily then turned her back on him. "Narcissistic jerk!" she yelled why walking to her desk to set the tray on it. "One day, I'll buy you a dictionary where the sentence 'thank you' would be present."

"That would be very thoughtful of you Mai." Naru replied, amusement evident in his eyes as he looked down again on his notebook.

Mai rolled her eyes and made her way the couch. She sat beside Yasuhara. Yasuhara looked at her with teasing eyes. "Ne, Mai-chan. enjoying your argument with our big boss?"

"Of course not!" she pouted her lips.

Ayako giggled and Masako chuckled. Takigawa and John joined them after they were finished on the equipment.

"Don't be too moody Jou-chan." Takigawa soothed her as he sat beside Ayako. He puts an arm on her shoulder and Ayako rested her head on his shoulder. "The morning is vibrant. Don't waste your energy by being grouchy."

John sat beside her. He agreed with Takigawa. "Bou-san is right. Lighten up, Mai-san."

Mai sighed. "You're right. I just hate being pissed early in the morning by a certain narcissist called Naru, "she shot Naru a cold glare "and by that funky monkey called Sawada Sakuro who gets my chairs and my couch without my precious permission."

Ayako looked at her curiously. "Oh, now that you mentioned it, what's with the chairs and couch? By the way, Sawada-san brought back the chairs and couches by himself. He said to tell you sorry and that he will come back later before the flag ceremony started."

"That monkey. 'She muttered. "I bought it with my own money for this office. SO he has to ask for my permission. He always does that. Getting things without my permission." Mai answered proudly.

Takigawa looked at her in amusement. "Was it to remind you of SPR, Mai-chan?"

Mai blushed furiously. Naru looked at her with teasing eyes. Lin almost laughed if he did not control himself. "N-no! O-of course not!" she stammered. "You all know that I always fall asleep that's why I bought it so that I can rest here when I don't have a class."

They all laughed at her except Naru and Lin who just smirked. Of course, they all know that was true but they have also known that she was lying about the first one.

Yasuhara then remembered the wink scene between Mai and Sakuro. "Well, Mai-chan. I will ask the question that _someone_ here who was clad in black likes to ask earlier." He shot Naru a teasing glance which was returned by Naru with a cold glare.

Mai looked stunned and looked at Yasuhara with bewildered expression. "And what is that?" Then she remembered that Sakuro winked at her earlier. _Oh I'm in trouble_, she grunted inwardly.

"How come that Sakuro-san and you were very close to each other?" he asked maliciously. "We all saw that wink, you know?"

Mai answered immediately. "No, it was nothing really. It was his habit ever since I came here. We are frenemies. More of the enemy part." She explained to the group but it was more to Naru. She glanced at him and saw him relaxed for a bit. "But before, he tried to court me. I turned him down by saying that I already have a boyfriend."

The group made the Ooohhhh sound and snickered after.

"You have a boyfriend already Mai-chan?" Ayako teased her.

Mai's eyes widened. "No! Yes!" she stammered then she glanced again at Naru who was looking at her with iciness. She sighed and slumped on the couch. "Oh, you know before it was just a simple excuse to send the boys who were courting me away-"

"But now it can't be an excuse, is it?" Yasuhara asked her again, to catch her.

Mai remembered Naru's words_. "Mai, can we keep this from everyone for awhile? I'm just not ready yet."_ She lowered her gaze to the floor. "Somehow…" She answered.

Their faces lightened up. "Who is it?" Ayako answered excitedly.

Mai's head shot up and said. "It's a secret!" then she laughed aloud. Just imagine the disappointed look of her co-workers. Naru did not say anything about it but he was amused at the situation.

Then suddenly, the door opened and Sakuro came in. "Hey." He greeted them.

The group smiled at him that he returned gratefully. Then he looked at Mai teasingly. "Oh Mai-sama. Sorry about your chairs and couch. Please forgive your humble servant." Then he bowed.

Mai rolled her eyes as she waved her hand in the air. "Forgiven."

Sakuro straightens up. "Uhm, Mai I want to ask you something." He said warily. It seems he's a little troubled.

They noticed it and Mai understood what he meant. "Do you want to talk about it outside?"

"No." he answered swiftly. "I will be much comfortable if we talk here. I know that I can trust your friends to keep a secret, am I right?"

Mai nodded slowly. "Okay. Get a chair and ask it."

The group became curious. Lin stopped typing and Naru closed his notebooks quietly to look at the boy. Sakuro got Mai's chair from her table and he dragged it beside the couch. He sat on it. Slowly, his eyes displayed sadness, much to the group's surprise. "How is she?" he asked solemnly.

Mai's eyes softened. "I think she's okay." She answered.

Sakuro saw the bewildered looks of the group. "We were talking about Haneda Sakura, the girl who fell into a coma." He answered their unspoken question.

Mai sighed. "And he is Sakura's boyfriend." She added that surprised everyone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sawada-san. We didn't know." John apologized, sympathizing with the boy.

"We know how hard it was for you." Yasuhara added. "Someone here is prone to hospitals." Then he glanced at Mai who just glared at him that made him giggle.

Sakuro shook his head. "No it's okay. Don't have to be apologetic. And please, enough with formalities. Mai's friends are also my friends. Just call me Sakuro. " He said. "After all, only Mai was the one who knew about our relationship."

"Eh?" Ayako gasped. "Why is that so?"

Mai was the one who answered. "Sakura's parents were against him because he just came from a family of carpenters. Sakura's family owns the supermarket in the city. That's why they reject him."

Again, the ooohh sound. "And how did you found out their relationship, Mai?" Masako asked inquiringly.

Mai frozed. He looked at Sakuro who steeled himself from laughing. Mai cursed him mentally. She gave him a look that tells him that he should be the one to answer that question. Sakuro rolled his eyes and answered. "Well, she saw us kissing at the corridor one night after our meeting with the council." He answered as if he wants to laugh. The group snickered and saw that Mai was blushing.

"Don't you know how embarrassed I was that night?" Mai hissed. "You really are a funky monkey."

Naru looked at Mai's flustered face. He thought about their kiss the other night. _That makes you a funky monkey too, Mai_.

Sakuro chuckled slightly but his features became serious again. "What did the doctors said, Mai?"

Mai cleared her throat. "Well, she suffered a bit from blood loss but they were able to replace it fast. Unfortunately, her brain cells haven't come back to normal. Half of her brain was not functioning at the moment and that was keeping her in a coma. But I can feel that they were hiding something else from me. " She sighed and looked at Sakuro with sympathizing eyes. "I'm sorry Sakuro but her parents do not want you to come to the hospital to visit her. I overheard them warning the nurse on duty to not tell you the room of Sakura."

Sakuro smiled sadly. "I know. I tried to visit her the day she was brought to the hospital. They did not allow me to even glance at her."

Ayako smiled sadly at the boy. "Life is really unfair."

Sakuro nodded. "Yes, it is." He said. "There is another thing I want to ask you Mai."

"Hmm?"

Sakuro breathed heavily. "Have you seen Sakura and Shin together, even for once?"

Mai was confused on where this conversation is going. "As far as I can remember, no. You know that he was always pestering me around, right? He's following me like a dog and he insists of becoming my servant. But I told him that he can be my friend. Well, until that-" She cut herself. She shrugged her shoulder. "Why?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know he was courting you." He said with the lack of enthusiasm.

Naru's head shot up and turned towards him. _I heard that name_. He thought. He tried to remember. _Oh, the friend who was with Mai when she woke up at the clinic._

Sakuro continued. "But someone saw them together walking hand in hand towards the music room, Mai. "He said, hurt evident in his voice. He looked at Mai's shocked expression. "The day Sakura had the accident."

"Sakura won't cheat on you. You know her. She can't even break a plate." Mai defended her friend. "And Shin won't do something stupid as going with the heiress of a supermarket and making out with her."

"Have you told it to the police who investigated here?" John asked.

Sakuro shook his head. "I also told my informant to shut his mouth at the moment."

"Why?" Mai asked.

"I want to be the first to know what they did there. I also wanted to know what that slimy liquid they found there first was. So I asked to the investigators to give the results to me first. After all, I am the principal's right hand now that the vice is on leave. I also want to know if her accident was caused by the ghost that was hurting the girls or by a human. After all, she also experienced what the other experienced before the accident. That's why I suggested to the principal to ask help from SPR."

Mai realized what he meant. "All for your selfish purposes, Pres?" she said sarcastically.

They all froze on Mai's tone. Sakuro nodded slowly. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "But it will help. Not just me. But the entire school. After all, the parents of the girls who were injured want to pull their children out of the school." He reasoned out as he sensed the dark aura coming from Mai. Naru shook his head on the stupidity of this boy.

"I know it was just for Sakura, you baka. I thought you ever cared about me. I also experienced it, you know that." She whispered loud enough to be heard by the group. She sighed. "Killing two birds with one stone, eh?"

Sakuro nodded. "That would be the case, Mai."

Mai shook her head out of irritation. "I will tell you something Sakuro. We will be doing this for three reasons. First is for the safety of the female students. That will include me and Sakura. Second, for the parent's peace of mind and the third is for you." She stated. "At least I don't have selfish reasons like you."

"Still caring for your friend even though he did something selfish." John said.

Ayako and Takigawa snickered while Yasuhara made an ooohhhh sound.

The bell rang which means the flag ceremony will begin. They heard the rushed foots of the students going down the stairs to go in the field. Sakuro stood up and said goodbye. "I'll be going then. Just call me if you need my help." He turned to Mai. "Thank you." He said. He walked to her and held out his hand. "Friends forever?" he asked innocently.

Mai rolled her eyes and accepted his hand. "I don't have any choice." She said sarcastically.

He smiled and pulled his hand away. "You're not coming with me?"

Mai shook her head. "I'll help them whether they like it or not. "

"Okay then. I'm leaving." He headed towards the door. He opened it and paused. "I'm counting on all of you." With that, he left.

Mai huffed. "Selfish brat."

John consoled her. "Don't be angry with her Mai-san. You, of all people, should know how he felt right now…"

"I know." She replied defeated. "It'll be hard to lose someone you love."

Silence engulfed the group. They all know what she meant by that. They all remembered that Mai lost her parents in a young age. And just six months ago, Naru left her all alone in Japan. They all know that she was the one who was most affected by his departure. But it doesn't matter now, Naru's back and they know how happy this girl is.

Naru cleared his throat and that broke everyone from their own reverie. "Now that you're finish chit-chatting, don't slack-off and do your work. Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, Brown-san and Mai, set up the cameras in the rooms that Hara-san and Yasuhara-san had given. Decide on what part are you going to take. You should go in pair. You have a companion who attracts danger." He said firmly.

Ayako and Takigawa snickered while John laughed nervously. Realizing what Naru had said, Mai looked at him with blazing eyes. "You!" she started her rant. "I'm sorry for being a danger magnet!" she yelled.

Naru smirked at her. "Do your job now Mai. I'm not paying you to yell, most likely to your boss." He said coolly.

She was about to answer back but Takigawa held her and dragged her out of the room. "Hey, let go of me! I'm not yet finish with that narcissist" she protested. Takigawa ignored it and just smiled at her sheepishly.

Ayako and John, who laughed at the scene, took the cameras and went out of the room. Masako looked at the closed door and sighed heavily. Yasuhara slumped back on the couch and looked at Masako. "What's the cause of that heavy sigh?" he asked teasingly. "Was it because of Mai's rant or of John leaving the room?"

Masako shot him a glare. Yasuhara just laughed at her. "I know it. It's the second one."

"Don't be silly Yasuhara." Masako darted.

"Just saying what I see, Masako-chan." He replied teasingly. Then his phone rang. "Oops, girlfriend alert." He announced. "You're lucky. You got out from this one. But I assure you, next time, you can't" he added then he winked at her. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

Lin chuckled softly. _Teenagers_. He knows certainly what Yasuhara had just said. He understood it. But he felt sorry for the girl clad in kimono. He knows that this time, it is harder for her because John is a priest. He looked over at Naru. He was still on his desk reading that stupid notebook. He still wonders what happen between this man and his assistant last night but he knows it was good, judging the good mood Naru exerted before he realizes that Mai was late for the day. As if on cue, Naru sensed his stare and he stared back on him.

"What?" Naru asked.

"Would you like to come over and watch the monitors?" he said.

Naru looked at him for a moment. Then he understood what the Chinese man meant. He stood up and walked over to Lin. Lin gave him a walkie-talkie. The one he gave Naru was the one connected to Mai's.

"I just did you a favor." Lin whispered to Naru.

Naru just smirked at him.

Mai and John were just finished setting up the last camera at the music room. Though Mai isn't comfortable being inside the room because of what just happened recently, she just couldn't disobey Naru's order or she'll get another set of insults from him. _Well, I got a narcissistic boyfriend. What could you expect_? She thought. But then she realized something. _Are we officially together now? He hadn't asked me. He just kissed me. He did not specify anything yet. So maybe it's not yet official._ She sighed loudly that John got worried on her.

"Mai-san, are you all right?" John asked.

Mai was surprised by the sudden question. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, you sighed just now." He answered obviously.

Mai laughed at herself. "Yeah. I was just thinking about something. That's all."

Out of the blue, a voice of a girl was heard. "So, now you can already think, Taniyama-san."

John and Mai turned to look at the perpetrator. "Sonia." Mai mumbled. A beautiful girl who was 6 inches taller than Mai but had the same built of hers came out of the view.

"Yes, Taniyama-san. I know my name. You don't have to repeat it for me." The woman called Sonia said.

Unconsciously, John pushed the button of the walkie-talkie in his hand. On the base, Naru was about to speak when a crackle was heard from the walkie-talkie but when he heard someone else spoke, he opted to listen. He looked at the monitor that shows the music room. He saw Mai and John facing a woman who is a lot taller than Mai. Lin, Masako and Yasuhara walked to him and listened to the conversation as they watched the events on the monitor.

Back at the music room, Mai took a step back when she saw Sonia. "Subaru-san, I don't want to quarrel with you." Mai said calmly.

Sonia huffed. "So now, you're talking, Taniyama-san."

"We are just doing our job here. Please don't interfere with our work." She politely pushed her out.

"Now don't order me around Taniyama-san!" Sonia yelled at her. "Now that your Knight-in-Shining Armor was in a coma, no one is here to protect you from me!"

John, still holding the walkie-talkie, decided to intervene. "Subaru-san, I think Mai-san has not done anything to you. May I know why you are angry at her?"

Sonia turned to look at the blonde priest. "Oh. Another one of your suitors? Or is he the boyfriend you tell to your suitors to reject them?" she said sarcastically. "Why do you always attract the good-looking ones?"

At this moment, Naru sensed an incoming danger for Mai. He walked out of the room, , as fast as he could, dropping the walkie-talkie in the floor and heading to the music room, along with Masako and Lin. The music room was in the fourth floor, away from the classrooms that the students occupy most of the time. Yasuhara chose to stay in the room to watch it. "It's better to be in here." He said amusingly to himself. "It's better to watch the movie. I wished I could have brought popcorn." He said, watching the monitor.

Mai yelled now. "For your information, he is a priest and a co-worker at the company I work for!" she said loudly and firmly.

"I thought you were a model. Can a priest also work now as a model?" she mocked her. She turned again to John who blushed slightly at the comments she made. "Well, to answer your question, Mr. Priest. That girl took away the crown from me. Before she came, I was the only one who got the attention of the boys here. But when she came into the scene, all the boys sought her attention. Even Shin's. Not just them. My ex -best friend Sakura befriended her and decided to protect her from me. How pathetic…"

"I didn't steal anything from you." Mai defended herself. "You lost all of it because of your attitude."

Sonia got angry. "You!" she picked up nearest object that she got a hold of. A vase. She threw it on Mai. She was swift that John did not get the chance to protect Mai. Mai hasn't been able to dodge. The vase crashed on Mai's right arm. Mai cried out of pain. She slumped to the floor and clutched her right arm that was now bleeding.

"Mai-san!" John cried out worriedly. He also slumped to the floor to look at Mai's wound.

Mai looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Get out of this room now, John."

Sonia grinned evilly. "You better be before I also hurt you. Don't get in my way." She warned John.

"No." John said softly but firmly. "Please stop this or you'll be punished by the school administrators." John threatened her.

"John, just leave." Mai hissed.

Sonia became furious at what he said. "No, you won't dare." She said. She took a chair and was about to hit John but Mai threw herself to John. Mai took the hit on which she cried out loud again.

John's eyes grew wider. He prayed hard. "Oh Naru, please come quickly."

Yasuhara who saw the whole scene stood there nervously mumbled. "Naru, come there quickly now."

"I told you to get out of here." Mai hissed again. She turned to Sonia. "I am your target right? Then don't look at other people." She looked at her bleeding arm and sore shoulder. "Naru…" she whispered.

"Being a saint again, Taniyama-san." Sonia growled. Mai crossed her arms to cover herself. Just as when she was about to hit Mai again, the door opened and a voice stopped her. John took this opportunity to move onto Mai. He looked at his bleeding arms and sore shoulder.

"This is bad." John thought. "Naru will be very unhappy."

"Get away from her!" the man yelled. Two more people appeared behind him. It was Masako and Lin.

Mai's eyes widened. She knows that voice. "Naru…"

"Mai!" Naru yelled concern evident on his voice.

_Was that concern on his voice_? Mai thought.

Sonia looked at Naru. "And who might you be? Another suitor of this girl?"

"No." Naru answered as he walked towards her. "I'm her boyfriend." He stated firmly.

John, Lin and Masako looked at him in surprise then at Mai.

Mai blushed at his answer. Despite her horrible situation, she still managed to process Naru's words. _That's it!_ She happily thought. Now she doesn't have to worry about anything. _Well, what happened to the 'I'm not yet ready' statement?_

Sonia grinned. "Oh, another knight-in-shining-armor, huh? Well, you cannot protect her now. " She turned to Mai who was breathing heavily. "If I can't _kill_ you now,_ she _will." She whispered loud enough for Mai to hear.

Mai got confused. "What do you mean? Who is she?"

Sonia turned again to Naru. "I must take out the protectors first." She was about to hit Naru but Lin was more agile than her. Lin knocked her out gently and she passed out. Lin let her fall to the floor. Masako was there too. She rushed herself to John and Mai.

"Are you two okay?" Masako asked them.

John nodded at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm okay, Masako. It's Mai you should be worried about."

Masako glanced at Mai's bleeding arm. "You're bleeding."

Mai managed to give her a weak smile. "Just a scratch." Mai turned to John. "Are you fine?" John nodded. "That's good." She sighed in relief.

Naru came to her in swift stride. He knelt down beside her. He examined her wound and her shoulder. "I'll bring you to the clinic." He turned to Lin. "Bring that girl to the principal's office." He turned to look at John and Masako. "Brown-san, Hara-san. Go with Lin. Tell the principal what happened. Report this as a case of bullying."

John and Masako nodded. Masako extend her hand to John to help him stand. John gladly accepted it. This made Masako slightly blushed. She turned to look at Lin who picked up the tall girl. The three of them went out of the room in silence.

Naru turned to look at Mai. "How long has she's been bullying you?"

Mai cast down her eyes. "Since I came here." She whispered. "Before they were two. But her partner just disappeared suddenly." She stated. "Now, she's alone. She has no friends to confide in. No one wants to be with her."

Naru sighed quietly. "Don't do anything reckless again." He reminded her.

"What the-"but she cut her retort. She realized that Naru is just concerned about her. Instead, she said, "Okay."

Naru scooped her in his arms and they walked towards the door. They went out of the room and made their way to the clinic. Some of the female students who saw them darted evil glares to Mai. Most of the male students also did the same to Naru. Out of embarrassment, Mai hid her face on Naru's neck to hide her blush. _Naru's holding me too close._

Naru stiffened a bit when Mai's breath brushed on his neck but still continued to walk. _Stupid hormones_. He ignored the envious eyes that were looking at them. "Mai." He whispered to her.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you hiding in my neck?"

"I'm embarrassed." She whispered back.

"What are you embarrassed of? I'm your boyfriend." He stated as if it's the most natural thing on earth.

He felt something warm coming from Mai's face. "You're blushing again."

"No I'm not!" she mumbled.

"Yes you are." He insisted. They reached the clinic. He put down Mai and knocked at the door. The door opened abruptly. The school nurse came out and one swift look at Mai, she already knew what happened. She rushed them in and made Mai sit on one of the beds. The nurse came back with the things she needed to clean Mai's wound and to ease the sore on her shoulders. Naru stood on the foot of the bed watching the nurse and Mai's distraught face.

"Being bullied again by Sonia, my dear Mai?" the nurse asked in a motherly voice.

Mai smiled weakly. "Old stuff, Tsubaki-sama." She replied, confirming the nurse's remark.

Tsubaki smiled as she put an antiseptic to Mai's wound. Mai wheezed as the antiseptic landed on her wound. Tsubaki glanced at Naru, who was watching intently on Mai, and back to the wound. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

Mai blushed and nodded her head. "Yes, Tsubaki-sama." She answered softly.

"Oh, that's the reason why your eyes are shining even thought you look like that." The nurse said. "Your eyes never sparkled like that ever since you came here." She said as she wrapped the bandage on her wound. Naru saw Mai blushed again.

_How many times should she blush like that_? He thought amusingly.

"You should report Sonia to the principal, my dear." The nurse advised her. "This is the umpteenth time that you were brought here because of them, minus your reckless habit and the haunting."

Naru smirked at Mai. Mai rolled her eyes. Naru answered to the nurse. "I've already taken care of that matter."

The nurse turned to him and smiled. "This girl is lucky to have you. She was too kind-hearted to report Sonia." She sighed in relief. "I thought this girl would really date the weird Shin that was following her around like a dog."

"Tsubaki-sama!"Mai protested.

The nurse held up a hand. "You will never learn do you? He once tried to hurt you. So stop making friends with that guy."

Naru's hand clenched at what he heard. The nurse turned to look at him. "Would you please hold this ice pack on the sore part of her shoulder?" the nurse turned to Mai. "Take of your blouse dear."

Mai's eyes widened as Naru's smirk widened. "B-but…"

"I know you always wear your sando shirt." The nurse said.

Mai sighed in defeat. She took of her blouse slowly to not hurt her arm. She wore her sando shirt that revealed her sore shoulder. Her built was thinner than the last time he saw her. _What happened to her when I'm gone?_ He thought. Naru sat down beside her and held the ice pack on the sore part.

"I'll be leaving you two for a while." The nurse announced. "I was talking to my daughter in the phone when you came in." with that, she left the two and hurried to her office.

The room was engulfed in silence. Naru just pressed the ice pack on her shoulder while she glared at the floor. After what seemed eternity, Naru broke the silence.

"That Shin tried to hurt you?" he asked in a low voice.

Mai just nodded her head.

"Would you care to tell me what happened?"

Mai gulped as she remembered what happened. She sighed before she started. "I just came out of the bathroom when I saw him waiting for me outside. It's already late because Sakuro asked for the club's presidents and secretaries to meet him about the school festival. I was about to pass by him, ignoring him when he caught my arm and he forced me to look at him. I lied to him by telling that I did not saw him there, so he doesn't need to be harsh but then I saw his angry eyes and he pushed me to the wall and was about to slap me when Sakuro came and asked if I was there. I shouted that I am so Shin let go of me and I ran off to Sakuro's direction. I told Sakuro what happened that's why he doesn't like Shin anymore. That's the last time I was left alone with Shin. Most of the time, I won't go out of the room alone because I was afraid of him." She finished her story with another sigh.

"When did it happen?"

"Two days after I was attacked by the ghost."

Naru looked at her with concern. "I want to know more about that boy." He stated firmly_._ He is determined to punish that man for attempting to harass _his Mai._

"What are you going to do?"

"As for the moment, I haven't thought of possible ways to make him suffer."

"I thought so."

He had a hunch that Mai would not be safe from a ghost and from a mere human being. "From now on, you won't go anywhere, even at your class, alone until the case is finish. Understood?"

Mai nodded. She knows it's for her own protection. Mai looked up to him and stared at him teary eyed."Thanks to you. I will have PSG."

Naru smiled at her. "Idiot."

Mai smiled and said, "I know."Then she moved closer to Naru and rested her head on his shoulder. She inhaled his scent. "I guess I can't attend class today, huh?" she inhaled his scent again.

Naru leaned his head on her head. He inhaled the scent of her shampoo. Vanilla. "You are a total idiot if you would attend your class in your current condition."

Mai chuckled. "I hate you Naru."

"I hate your idiocy." Naru replied smiling.

(Back at the base)

Ayako and Takigawa's mouth were wide open. They just finished watching the video clip from the music room and they rewind it a million times to the part where Naru said that he is Mai's boyfriend. They were shocked to know that Naru and Mai are now together.

Masako smiled at this scene. "Flies can enter your caves." She remarked.

Yasuhara could not suppress his laughter anymore. He laughed out loud like a maniac.

Lin smiled widely while John tried to persuade Ayako and Takigawa to close their mouth.

Masako continued to smile. "Have you ever noticed it?"

Ayako answered. "No. They were acting as normal this morning."

"Yeah. Just like before." Takigawa agreed.

Lin shook his head. "You haven't notice Naru's good aura this morning before he realizes that Mai is late."

John agreed with him. "You're right Lin-san."

Yasuhara just continued to laugh. Ayako and Takigawa joined him.

"Who could have known that Naru can do it that fast?" Yasuhara said in between his laughter.

Lin smiled. "They already passed the stage of courting, young man. I think that those two years were there courting stage."

"And the last six months is the realization stage." Masako added.

John sighed. "Life is really full of surprises."

_Surely, the group won't let them rest when they come back. _Lin thought. _I hope Naru can endure it_.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The gang has been seating quietly on the couch. Naru, who was looking at the monitors calmly hasn't been giving any order to them since he and Mai came from the clinic. True enough, they started to tease the two that earned them a cold glare from Naru and Mai just blushed furiously for awhile but then the door of their room opened and five female students came in asking if Mai was okay. They were Mai's classmate. They heard what happened between Mai and their schoolmate Sonia. They remarked that Mai was always being bullied by Sonia, that the girl should be kicked out of the school. Mai had assured them that she is fine. With her assurance, her classmates said goodbye to them, saying that they have to go back to class. Just as the door closed, it opened again to reveal a dozen male students who rushed in, carrying box of chocolates, to see if Mai is okay. The gang was surprised at this, what they call intrusion. Of course, their boss had been in a bad mood again because of that. Again, Mai had to tell them that she is okay. They left when they heard it, relief on their faces. But then, more visitors came after them and Mai had to say the same words again and again. They were composed of male students who have a crush on her carrying boxes of chocolate and flowers, female students who adored her and idolize her because she is a model and teachers who were very concerned about her welfare. At first, the group, except for Naru and Lin who were very irritated since the beginning of the visit, was enjoying this scenario but when visitors came every five minutes, they got irritated also. Mai was also tired and irritated at this but being Mai, she can't yell at them. They were just concerned about her. They stayed quiet until the bell rang that says it was time for the students to go home. The group sighed in happiness as they realized that Mai will not have any more visitors. At the end of the day, Mai's table was full of chocolates and flowers that got into Naru's nerve. Naru thought of throwing them all in the window but that would surely cause a commotion in the road. He steeled himself on watching the monitors.

Yasuhara looked at Mai's table with delight. "Mai, you can set up a business right now. You can sell chocolates."

Masako nodded tiredly. Seeing many people in a span of nine hours made her dizzy. "That were more than enough to keep us awake later." she said glancing at the chocolates.

Takigawa yawned. "Mai-chan, you surely have a lot of admirers." He commented. "It seems that the whole school was patronizing you from the freshmen to the seniors. You really are something."

Ayako agreed. "Of course. With a beautiful face and body like hers, who would not fall in love with her?" she teased. "Even our cold boss had fallen for her." She said as she glanced maliciously at Naru.

Naru rolled his eyes and ignored her and just continued to look at the monitors revealing students who were rushing out of the school. He realized that most of them were the ones who came to see Mai nine hours ago. They got into his nerve, especially those boys who did not believe Mai when she said that her boyfriend is getting angry.

Mai rolled her eyes and sighed upon Ayako's comment. "It's not really fun, having much stuff at your desk every day and suitors and fans..." She complained as she carefully stood up from the couch to not open her wound and walked over to her desk and picked up a box of chocolate. "Now, who wants some chocolates?" She announced.

The group who was seating at the couch suddenly became alive. They began to talk simultaneously. Ayako squealed. "Give me three boxes!"

Yasuhara raised his left hand. "Five for me."

"Can I have two?" John asked shyly.

"I'll have four boxes." Masako announced.

"I'll have ten!" Takigawa shouted merrily. The quiet and lonesome base returned to normal.

Mai laughed. "Seems that you have to come here and get it for yourselves." The group excitedly stood up from the couch and ran towards her desk, almost pushing her aside. She managed to get away from the group who was attacking the chocolates like they weren't able to eat for a long time. She turned to Lin who was sitting in front of one of the desks present at the room, typing (again) in his laptop. "Would you like some chocolate too Lin-san?" she politely asked the older man.

Lin glanced at her for a moment and smiled and turned back to his laptop. "As much as I want to Mai, I know that Bou-san would take it all for himself."

Mai laughed again and looked at Takigawa. True enough, he was taking all the chocolates for himself which earned him the wrath of the WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION.

"Don't get all of them you stupid monk!" Ayako yelled.

"Aya-chan is right Bou-san!" Yasuhara agreed stubbornly. "There's plenty of it."

John and Masako laughed at them. Mai shook her head. "Maybe you are right about that Lin-san." She agreed with the older man. "I'll get some for you." She walked back again to the table to snatch two boxes and went back to Lin. "Here. Devour it now before Bou-san spots it."

Lin smiled and said. "Thank you, Mai." He thanked her gratefully. He took the chocolates and silently opened it.

"You're very much welcome." She replied back. She turned to look at Naru who was still watching the monitors. Then she saw Naru steal a glance at her. She smiled and walked towards him.

Naru felt his girlfriend stopped beside him. He knows what she'll say. "Don't think of asking if I want that stupid chocolates."

Mai laughed nervously. "You are reading my mind again?"

"No." he answered, still not looking at her. "Do you get million pieces of that every day?" he asked annoyingly, pertaining to the chocolates Mai had received.

Mai nodded amusingly.

Naru smirked. "Don't even let a piece of it near me. I'll throw it outside and I don't care if someone would be hit by it."

Mai smiled at her boyfriend. "You jealous?" she asked casually.

"Don't ask a stupid question Mai."

Mai giggled. She gently put her left hand on Naru's right shoulder that made him relax. "I'll make you one after this case."

Naru smiled to her, which the other people in the room missed because they were still devouring the chocolates."Make it good or else you'll find it in the trash bin."

"Aye, aye captain." She whispered as she smiled back.

Suddenly, the door opened again and a panting Sakuro came in. The group who was eating chocolates stopped as they all faced him and Mai know what was coming next.

"Mai, I heard what-"he started but he was cut off by Mai.

"I am perfectly fine." Mai calmly said. "You don't have to worry about me." She assured him.

Sakuro sighed, relief was shown in his face. The group went back to eating chocolate which amused Sakuro immensely while Lin continued typing and Naru looked back at the monitors. He was wondering why there was no unusual happening that day aside from the bullying. _I wonder what's wrong with this school_. He thought deeply._ We should start the interview tomorrow. That would help us solve this faster_. He decided.

Sakuro sat on the empty couch. Mai did the same. She sat next to Sakuro. "You have very interesting friends." He said. "And they also love chocolates."

Mai nodded in agreement. "Just like you funky monkey."

Sakuro chuckled. "Right. I also went here for the daily ration of chocolates but I guess that I was too late."

"Baka." Mai replied happily.

"By the way, Subaru Sonia was suspended for an unknown number of weeks." He informed her. "Thanks to your boss-slash-boyfriend."

Mai turned to him in surprise. "How did you know about it?"

Sakuro chuckled again. "Words spread like germs my dear. Let's say that it came from the place you were always confined in."

Mai understood. "Tsubaki-sama."

Sakuro nodded. "We ran to each other and she told me what happened and to confirm it, I also went to the principal's office." He said teasingly that made Mai blush again. Then his face turned serious. "But there is one person who was, how should I put it? Very, very unhappy because of that news…"

Yasuhara who was still eating a chocolate came to them and joined their conversation, leaving the others who were still fighting over the chocolates. He was eavesdropping since they started. "Who was this very unhappy person, Sakuro-kun?"

Sakuro frowned and answered. "I think it is Matsumoto Shin, the fourth year student of class 4-B who was following her like a dog and the one who was with Sakura that day."

Naru looked away from the monitors and his gaze landed on Mai. He saw Mai stiffened at the sound of Shin's name.

Sakuro and Yasuhara noticed this also. Sakuro soothed her. "Hey, don't be like that. You'll be safe as long as your friends are with you."

Yasuhara frowned. Sakuro explained what happened during the night that Shin tried to hurt Mai. The other heard what they were talking about and walked to them, except for Lin and Naru. They slumped to the floor, eating their chocolates, as they listened to Sakuro's story. As Sakuro finished, they all gasped and turned to Mai who was silent all along.

"Now, say the truth." Takigawa said. "Do you have a sign at you back saying that 'I accept danger. Please apply.'? "Then he licked the chocolates on his fingers earning him a bunch of 'eewww' from the group.

Masako shook her head. "Why do you attract the most dangerous people Mai?"

"I don't know." Mai answered weakly.

Naru chose this moment to approach them. As Sakuro saw this, he stood up and went to the couch in front of him where Yasuhara sat and sat beside him. Yasuhara snickered as well as the others. Lin smiled and continued typing on his laptop. Mai move a bit to give space to Naru. Naru sat beside her and immediately asked Sakuro. "What kind of person is this Matsumoto Shin?"

Sakuro looked at him as if he just found a new ally. He knew that the boss of SPR became interested with that pathetic guy because the guy just tried to hurt Mai. "Well," he started. "Before, he is just a normal male student who loves to look at girls like Mai. But he changed and became different after his girlfriend suddenly disappeared. We don't know if it has to do with his sudden change of behavior…"

It was Takigawa who asked the next question. "Who was that?"

"She is Tamori Reika, third year student in the same class as Mai and was the friend of Sonia who was bullying her." He pointed at Mai. "Shin and Reika were together for almost three years. Shin was in second year while Reika was a freshmen.. But Shin is an extreme playboy. He cheats on Reika, goes out with the seniors and having, "he coughed " ...sex with them during their first year." He continued that made Ayako, John and Masako gasp while Yasuhara and Takigawa tried to keep their laughter. Mai sighed while Naru remained like Naru. Lin is just listening silently in his desk.

Sakuro continued. "During their second year, Reika changed from being a shy girl to the bullying type. She bullies the girls who tried to catch Shin attention. Shin has quite the reputation of letting young girls experience heaven, as they say it. Then on the beginning of their third year of being together, Mai came. Some of my friends who happened to be Shin's friends said that Shin was 'totally captivated by her beauty'. "Mai scoffed and Sakuro continued. "Reika freaked out and her attention was turned on Mai and she bullied her. Sonia helped her as well because that girl thought that Mai stole her fame. A month after Mai came; rumors said that Reika and Shin broke their relationship. That did not surprise everyone. But the next rumor that spread was shocking. Reika was said to be pregnant with Shin's baby."

Mai continued the story. "Shin ignored Reika all the time after the rumor spread. He turned his attention on me and because of that, the bullying continued. But then, two months later, Reika just suddenly disappeared. Rumors said that she went far away but her parents said otherwise. Her clothes were still on their house. She hadn't come home nor was she seen on other places. Until now, no one knows where she is…" her voice trailed off and Sakuro continued.

"After Reika's mysterious disappearance, Shin completely changed. If you glance at him, you will not notice it but if you look closely…" his voice trailed off for a second then he continued, "he became scary. He doesn't look at anyone's eyes when he speaks to them, not unless if it's Mai. Most of the time he is spacing out. He still talks with those who flirt with him though. But he follows Mai often at school, even if she was just going to the bathroom."

"A stalker." Yasuhara commented.

Sakuro nodded. "And what scared most of us was that he was becoming violent if anyone tried to say something bad about Mai. Or someone directly says to him that they like Mai. He would throw chairs and tables around if that happens. Seriously, we all think that he has a problem with his mind."

"Certainly." Ayako agreed.

"But this girl," he pointed his finger on Mai. "Tried to be friends with him despite what I told her. She said that maybe he could change. She only stopped when Shin tried to hurt her that night."

Mai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her. "At least I learned my lesson."

The group shook their head. "Naru's right for once Mai." Takigawa said. "You really are an idiot, making friends with a psycho."

"You should have realized it at the beginning Mai." Naru said. Mai was about to retort back when Naru turned to Sakuro. "Your information were very helpful, Sakuro-san. Now, may I ask you to get all the names of the girls who experienced the haunting here?" Naru changed the subject.

"Oh, I already made the list as I thought that you might need it." He pulled out a rolled paper out of his pocket and handed it over to Naru.

Naru unrolled the paper and skimmed it. There were at least eighty names at least. He mentally groaned. "Very well. We will interview this people tomorrow. Can you arrange the schedule for tomorrow? We want to start as early as possible." He said coolly.

Sakuro smiled. "Of course. I'll let you know when they will be ready tomorrow." He replied. He stood up. "That's it for the day. I really enjoyed your company. I have to go home now." He said.

Mai waved a hand on him. "Take care Sakuro."

The group also said goodbye. Sakuro made his way to the door and left the group in peace. They started to discuss the case at hand. Mai rested her back on the couch comfortably but Naru still sat there, straightened up. Ayako and Masako stood up and went to the couch and sat beside Yasuhara while Takigawa and John remained sitting on the floor.

Naru tapped his index finger to his chin. "Let's talk about this case." He started. "Takigawa-san, Brown-san, have you noticed any changes in the temperatures of the room?" he asked.

Takigawa sighed deeply. "No, it seems pretty normal. It's as if there is nothing in here."

John nodded in agreement.

"That has been my observation too." Naru agreed with the two.

Mai started to protest. "But you haven't interviewed the girls yet."

"We are doing that tomorrow. We just observed the place for today." Naru replied calmly. He turned to Masako. "Did you find anything Hara-san?"

Masako shook her head. "I felt nothing." She replied shortly.

"Maybe there is nothing wrong in here." Yasuhara said.

"I assure you there is, Yasuhara." Mai protested again. "Sakura won't be at that hospital if there is no ghost in here."

"We are still not sure if it was caused by a ghost or a human, Mai." Ayako reminded her.

Mai sighed in defeat. "I know."

Naru showed them the list. "This is the list of the students who experienced the haunting." He handed the list to Takigawa. When Takigawa saw the list, his jaw dropped and he dropped himself to the floor. John took the list from Takigawa's hands and he sweat dropped upon seeing the list.

"All of THAT? Almost eighty students!" Takigawa exclaimed exasperatedly.

Naru just looked at Takigawa while John handed the list to Yasuhara. Ayako peeked in his shoulder to look at the list and both of them threw the list over Mai's face.

"Hey!" Mai complained as she took the crumpled paper in her hands. She looked at it. "Eh?!" she exclaimed.

Lin just shook his head as he continued typing away at his laptop.

"We are going to divide this people among ourselves." Naru announced. "We will go in pairs. Mai can't be with us tomorrow as we interview them. Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, you'll be occupying the next room tomorrow while Hara-san and Brown-san will occupy the next one. Lin, Yasuhara-san and I will use the base. Had I made myself clear?"

The group groaned as if they were in pain but still they managed to say yes. With that, Naru stood up and turned to watch the monitors again. The group sighed.

"The ghost really hates young girls." Takigawa concluded. Then he turned to Ayako.

"I wonder if we would be safe here." Ayako wondered.

"I said young girls. " Takigawa replied. "That's why you are very safe here, Aya-chan. The ones we should look out for is Mai and Masako." He said teasingly.

A loud thunk echoed in the room. Ayako threw her purse at Takigawa's head that made John laughed nervously. Takigawa felt dizzy that he just lie there and closed his eyes like he was sleeping.

"Umm, Ayako…" John called her nervously, "I think you went a little too far…"

Ayako glanced at Takigawa. Then her eyes widened. "Houshou!" she exclaimed running to Takigawa frantically.

Yasuhara, Masako and Mai rushed to Takigawa's place as Ayako expertly placed her hand to Takigawa's head. Naru ignored them. He knows what Takigawa is doing. Lin just smiled to his self. _That monk really likes to play dead_.

"Is he okay?" Mai asked worriedly.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Ayako shouted frantically. She lifted him and shook Takigawa's shoulder violently.

Just then, Takigawa opened his eyes and pulled Ayako down with him as he kissed her. Just imagine the shocked expression of Mai, Masako and John and the amused look of Yasuhara and Lin.

"Nnnnn." Ayako tried to say something but Takigawa was still kissing her. Ayako blushed furiously.

Mai was the one to recover quickly. She turned her back on them. "Hey. R-18!" she shouted.

John stood up and walked to Mai's place and turned his back on them as he blush furiously.

Masako hid her face in her kimono as she also went Mai's place and did the same thing.

Yasuhara followed them and did the same thing. He looked at the faces of his three companions and found out that they were all blushing and they were trying to prevent themselves from laughing as Takigawa and Ayako were still kissing each other passionately.

Then all of a sudden, Naru and Lin cleared their throats that caused Takigawa and Ayako to pull away from each other. Naru looked like he was so disappointed with them while Lin shook his head in amusement. Ayako blushed more and she looked at the backs of the younger ones as they tried to stifle their laughter. Ayako shot a glare at Takigawa who was also trying not to laugh.

"If you want sometime alone, we can leave the two of you here at the base as we eat dinner outside." Yasuhara said innocently.

Mai nodded her head furiously in agreement. "Y-yeah." She stammered. "I-I-I'll also get some clothes at my house… you can all come with me there…"

John nodded his head violently. "Maybe we should go now." He offered.

Without turning around, Masako hastily made her way to the door, followed by Mai, John and Yasuhara. Naru and Lin also followed them shortly and Takigawa and Ayako was left in the room. As they close the door, they heard the two arguing just by judging the screams and there was a loud _thud_. Then silence.

The group cannot endure it anymore and they laughed aloud, minus Naru. They walked outside the building laughing their hearts out without stopping and saying anything to each other. Naru looked at Mai. His eyes softened as Mai continued to laugh with the others. _This is my Mai, always laughing and happy…_ He took her hand which stunned the girl and that made her blush for the nth time today. They did not notice the pair of black eyes staring at Mai and Naru, who were walking hand in hand, like a mad man in the shadows of the building.

(The next day)

Takigawa and Ayako, along with John and Masako, came in to the base as they finished interviewing the students who experienced the haunting. Naru, Lin and Yasuhara just finished interviewing the last student in their list. Takigawa yawned loudly as he sat in the couch along with the others. John looked at the wall clock. It's almost lunch time. And they can hear their own stomach's rumbling. But they all know that Naru will not let them go without discussing their findings.

Naru did not want waste any time. He needs to finish this case as soon as possible because he believes that this case can affect Mai's life. It's just feelings. And he knows that he must trust it. "What did you find?" he asked them calmly though he was itching to find out their findings.

Takigawa nudged Ayako who was sitting beside him. He glanced at her telling that she should do the story-telling. Ayako rolled her eyes and took out the notebook where they placed the findings from the interview. "They were all telling the same scenario." She summarized. "At first they will hear the same thing that Mai had told us. It goes like this." Ayako flipped a page from her notebook and read it. "I'll kill you if you will not stay away from him."

Takigawa continued. "Then they will feel something groping at their neck and started to choke them. Just like what happened to Mai. Then, they would wake up in the clinic. But they did not experience the same thing Mai had experienced in the clinic afterwards. . It seems that Mai was the only one who experienced the choking part when she woke up in the clinic. Some of them received death threats afterwards. They would find it in the bathroom mirror, written in blood."

Ayako looked at her notes again. "It goes like this, 'Stay away from him, you slut or I'll kill you!'"

John nodded his head. "The ones we interviewed also told us the same. It's a woman's voice, just like what Mai had told us before. Some of them told us that they the voice seems familiar but they could not remember where they heard it. It also sounds hollow so they could not pinpoint who owned that voice."

Masako continued. "The haunting only stopped two or three days after the attack. Some of them had experienced more than that. Some were pushed of the stairs and some were locked in the bathroom from the outside. The lights would flicker but they did not see any figure. Most of the time, hard objects would just be thrown at them."

"I think these girls did something that triggered the attack." Ayako voiced out. "And it seems that a boy is the cause of it."

John agreed with her. "Ayako is right. The threats were referring to a 'him'."

"We are just wondering what they did before they were attacked." Takigawa expressed his confusion. "You know, when we asked them what they did before it happened, they would just blush suddenly and they would tell us that they believe that it has nothing to do with that. Then they would excuse themselves and get the hell out of the room."

Yasuhara nodded. "It's the same with what we found out. They would also not tell what they did but there is this girl, Isabella Martin, accidentally told us that she was with a boy that day. By the way she is of Spanish descent."

"She said that she ate lunch with this man that we suspect to be the center of this case." Naru added. "After that, while she's on one of her classes, the same thing happened. That's all we were able to take from her."

"They won't give us the necessary information." Masako complained. "How can we help them if they would not cooperate with us?"

"It's like they were protecting the boy…" Ayako added.

With the insufficient information at hand, Naru felt frustrated. He doesn't want to be clueless. _We'll figure this out sooner or later. _He thought confidently.

'Maybe it's time for Mai to sleep." Yasuhara suddenly said. "Maybe we can get a lead or clue from her dreams. That's all we can do for now."

Naru thought about it. "You are right." He agreed. _But that means she has to see Gene again_. He shook the thought that implies jealousy over his dead twin immediately. _There is no reason for me to be jealous of my own brother and we need those dreams badly_.

"I wonder who this man that causes all the attacks…" Ayako wondered dreamily.

Naru cleared his throat. "That's all for now." He announced. "We will discuss this with Mai later. For now, you are dismissed."

The group stood up merrily. Just as they were getting ready to get out from the base, the door opened abruptly to reveal a panting Mai who leaned at the door frame holding three big paper bags in her two arms. With her is a panting Sakuro who was holding also four paper bags.

"What's that?" Takigawa asked as he picked up his bag. Naru, who was still seating, frowned at the sight of Mai's dishevelled appearance. It's as if she participated in a marathon.

Mai lifted the bags. "Lunch." She said shortly.

The group yelled in happiness. They don't have to go outside to buy food. "Well, that's good. Because free things are the best things in life." Yasuhara burst out.

Mai and Sakuro proceeded inside the base when they were able to catch their breath. They placed the bags on the coffee table. Mai and Sakuro sat on the floor in exhaustion.

"Why did you run?" Masako asked.

Sakuro pointed his finger on Mai. "This girl pulled me from eating my lunch to buy you lunch outside." He said accusingly.

"Hey, it's your responsibility to make them comfortable." Mai reasoned out.

Sakuro rolled his eyes. "I know but we could have walk. Not run!"

"But they could have gone outside by the time we reach here if we walked!" Mai argued.

Takigawa went to Mai and ruffled her long hair. "Jou-chan really loves us!" he exclaimed.

Mai pulled away from Takigawa's hand. "I know!" she exclaimed happily. She stood up. "Well we have to go now. I have my class at 25 minutes. And Sakuro has to finish his lunch. So just help yourselves." Sakuro also stood up. They made their way to the door.

"Hey." Takigawa called them. "Have you eaten already?" he asked concerned.

Mai turned to face them. "Yup." She answered. Then she remembered something. "The food was placed on separate Tupperware. I also put names on each so it's equally divided. That's why you Bou-san could not take Naru's food away." She winked. "The desert could be found on my table. Okay? We'll be going now!"

The two students went out. The group just shook their heads. Yasuhara went to Mai's table to see their dessert. There is a wide Tupperware on the table with a sticky note placed on the top of it saying 'dessert'. He took it and opened it. He giggled. "It's pudding!"He announced happily.

Takigawa jumped in happiness. Masako just giggled and John just smiled while Ayako was laughing. Lin shook his head at the childishness of this people and Naru looked at them annoyingly.

Naru ignored his team and went to the coffee table to get his lunch. He didn't have to look for it because it was on top of the first paper bag, a sticky note indicating that it was his and a rolled paper was taped on the cover. He took it and went to Mai's table to eat there. The group looked at him amusingly while Lin smiled as he stood up to get his own lunch.

While the others dug in on their lunch, he took the paper, unrolled it and read its content. He smiled as he read what's written on it by the handwriting of Mai.

'_Naru, eat up! I'll give you your precious tea later! I love you!'_

_Mai._

It's already 4:45. On the third floor of the building sat the arts room. Here is where Mai is at the moment. But Mai was still engrossed on what she is doing. She is currently on her elective class which is art appreciation. She chose pot-making as her focus on this subject. She just finds pots really interesting. Mai was just doing everything right. She was still making her pot for her final output for this subject. She puts everything aside for now. She really liked this.

The teacher, a woman in her thirties, approached Mai. "You are doing great Taniyama-san." She praised the girl as Mai continued to mold the clay on the wheel.

Mai, without looking at her teacher, asked. "Am I doing it right, sensei?"

The teacher nodded. "Yes, Taniyama-san. And from the looks of it, I can say that it's about to be finish."

Mai smiled. "Yes, sensei."

The teacher nodded and turned around to go back to her desk but she remembered something. She went back to Mai. "Uhm, Taniyama-san, can I talk to you for a moment after class?"

Mai nodded her head. "Yes, sensei."

Fifteen minutes later, the bell rang saying that classes are done for the day. At the same time, Mai had finished her pot. She put it on one of the racks at the room to let it dry. She washed her hands afterwards and took her bag and set of cartolina. As her classmates went out of the room, she approached her teacher. "Sensei?"

Her teacher smiled at her and said. "Sit down."

She sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

Her teacher spoke. "Taniyama-san, I don't want to make this longer. Next month, the annual pot-making contest will be held here in our school. Of course, our school will be one of the participants. The principal asked me to choose three representatives from my classes. And I chose you to be one of them." The teacher said.

Mai's jaw dropped for a second. "Uhm… I don't think I am qualified, sensei."

The teacher exhaled. "I've seen the potential in you, Taniyama-san. Your hands seem to be attached to arts, don't you think? You know how to draw and design artistically, you can paint and now that…" she pointed to the pot Mai had just finished. "I saw how you mold the pot into its perfect shape, Taniyama-san. I know you are qualified."

Mai doesn't know what to say. "I-I…" she stuttered. "I-well thank you sensei. I am beginning to feel nervous. You have put so much trust on me." She answered, still not believing that she was being chosen for the contest.

The teacher smiled. "Don't worry, you won't be a disgrace if you will not win." She assured her. "I would be very proud of you because you had the confidence to fight."

Mai smiled whole-heartedly. "Thank you so much sensei." She thanked her. Then she remembered that she was not the only representative. "Uhm sensei. Can I ask who the other representatives are?"

The teacher smiled. "Well, the other one is Sawada-san." Then she smiled sadly. "Well, the other one should have been Haneda Sakura… but she's not here…" The teacher wasn't able to continue.

Mai lowered her head. "I am sorry sensei. I should have not asked about it."

The teacher waved her hand in the air. "Don't worry about it. Just think about the contest and as early as now, conceptualize your design that you know will be unique and interesting to look at. Anyway, you should go now. I know your friends are waiting for you downstairs. I heard you were working with the ghost hunting team."

Mai gave her a small smile. "Thank you sensei." She stood up and bowed down. Then she straightened up and made her way to the door.

She was walking happily towards the base as she thinks about what her teacher had said earlier. _That was great! _She thought happily. _I never thought that I would ever get into a big contest like that. Hmm… A design that would be unique and interesting, huh? Maybe I should ask the team. They could help me on that one. They have weird thoughts in their minds all the time. Of course they could help me. _She giggled at the thought.

She was too busy on thinking about the contest that she didn't see a person in front of her. She bumped into the person's chest, causing her to drop her cartolinas. She was brought back to reality. Without looking up, she said sorry and she picked up her things. As she was about to pass the person who just stood there, looking at her, suddenly grabbed her arm where she had the wound and spun her around. She yelped in pain and looked at the person.

"What are you—"She was surprised as she laid her eyes on the person she just bumped into. "S-shin?" she stuttered nervously.

The boy, still clad in his school uniform, was only a few inches tall than her. His eyes and hair were as dark as the night which complemented very well with his pale skin giving him the good looks that every girl in the school falls for, with the exception of Mai, of course. His almost muscular built had given him the strength that he has now. His eyes were showing different emotions: desire, dangerous kind of passion… Anger.

Mai started to feel nervous. She looked around her. The corridors were already deserted. _Oh my… There is no one here. Naru would be angry_. She thought frantically. _How can I escape from him_?

"Mai…" Shin whispered huskily giving Mai eerie feelings. "At last, we were now alone." She struggled in his grip. "Don't ever think of going away again." He said in a low but fierce voice. "You were avoiding me for the past week. Did you think I didn't notice?"

Her memory gave her a flashback on what happened on that night between them. Again, she felt the need to lie. "Shin. I wasn't avoiding you." She answered as calmly as she could. "It's just that I was too busy that's why we haven't had the time to talk…" then his grip had tightened making her wound burst open. The fresh scent of blood reached her nose. She bit her lips to prevent herself to cry. "Shin, you are hurting me…" she whimpered.

"Oh is that so?" he answered icily. "Then now we could talk." He pushed her to the wall, making her drop her cartolinas again loudly, as well as her bag. He pinned her using his body.

"No-" she started to yell as she know what will happen next but Shin put his hand on her mouth. She struggled. She punched his chiselled chest but his other hand gripped her two hands tightly that she thought he was going to break it.

He took his hand off her mouth and made its way to her long hair. He pulled it forcefully making Mai cry loudly. "Shut up!" he hissed violently.

She thought of only one person at this moment. "Help… me." Mai squeaked. "Naru…" Now she is afraid.

Shin was still looking at her so he failed to notice the running stepd from the other end of the long hall way. "Naru? Is that your little boyfriend who was carrying you around yesterday?" He chuckled. Then he tried to kiss her but she spits on him making him growl in frustration. "You had me waited for so long… You made me look like a dog following his master around…" he whispered dangerously on her ears. "Its payback-"

"Leave her alone, Shin!" a voice boomed behind them. Shin, who was still holding Mai's hand and hair in an iron grip, looked at the source of the voice with fury. It was Sakuro who was running on their direction but he was not alone. Mai tried to look at Sakuro's direction. Indeed, Sakuro is there…with Takigawa, John, Lin and…

Naru.

Shin returned his gaze to Mai. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Naru ran to him and strike him on the back of his head. He suddenly collapsed and fell to the floor as Mai was able to free herself from his grip. She was shaking as she backed away from the unconscious Shin and leaned on the wall, her body shaking from fear. Naru ran into her and immediately hugged her. "Mai… Are you okay?"

Mai clutched on him tightly as Lin and Takigawa checked if Shin was really unconscious. John and Sakuro looked at Mai with worried faces. Then the tears that Mai was preventing to fall moments ago fell. She cried hysterically.

Naru ran his hand to her dishevelled hair. "It's okay now." He whispered gently into her ear. "I'm here."

"I…" she started to say something but she could not say it because it was muffled by her sobs.

Naru sighed and pulled away from Mai. He looked at her eyes. It showed worry, anxiety… fear. He sighed and carried her bridal style. Mai clings to him as if he was her life support. He started to walk away, going downstairs to the base but he was stopped by Takigawa.

"Naru… what are we gonna do with him?" Takigawa asked fiercely. He was ready to strike the man lying on the floor. That man tried to hurt Mai.

"Leave him alone for now." Naru said icily. "He has something to do with the case." He stated firmly as he continued to walk away.

Takigawa really wants to cripple the unconscious man but he was stopped by Lin. Lin put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Trust Naru. He knows what he's doing." The Chinese man said calmly but his eyes showed fury. John nodded, agreeing with what Lin said.

Sakuro picked up Mai's things in haste. When he was finished, John spoke. "Let's go." John said softly. They all turned to walk away from the boy but Sakuro gave Shin one last fiery glance.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Sakura and Mai, Matsumoto Shin." He whispered before he joined the others.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Mai woke up in a dark abyss. "It's…dark." She muttered to herself. She tried to think where she was. Then, she realized what is happening. "I am dreaming again." She said as a matter-of-fact."Yes, I am dreaming again. I haven't had any dream since Naru went away." She looked around here for the second time, as if digesting the place. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I have to enter this world again huh?" she asked to herself. _

"_Yes, Mai. You have to." A familiar voice replied._

_She opened in surprise. "Could it be?" she thought. She turned around to see the familiar built of the man in her dreams. The one who she thought was Naru. "Gene?" she asked incredulously._

_Gene flashed his swooning smile. "Of course."_

_Mai ran to him and she hugged him with all her might. "I thought you already moved on."_

_Gene returned her hug. "I am your spirit guide remember?" he reminded her. "How could I possibly leave you alone in your dreams? You are in much danger whenever you are here."_

_Mai chuckled and she pulled away slightly but still holding on him. She looked at Gene's not-changing –looks. "You are sounding like Naru just now."_

_Gene groaned. "Don't ever compare me with that idiot scientist."_

"_Eh?" Mai was confused._

_Gene chuckled. "That's what I call Noll."_

"_N-noll?"_

_Gene smiled. "That's his nickname."_

_Mai nodded at the new information that he had given her."Well, the idiot scientist one suits him more." She giggled._

_Gene pulled away from her and held her hands. "Of course. But can you still say that he is an idiot?" Mai raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Well, I know that he confessed and you are now together… I've always known that the idiot scientist loves you. He just can't admit it at first because of his stupid pride."_

_Mai laughed. "Well, his idiocy had lessened. But his narcissistic attitude is still intact." She continued to laugh._

"_You are quiet right about that one." Gene laughed with her. Then he remembered what happened earlier to the girl in front of her. "Hmm. You better stay away from this Shin guy."_

_The events that happened earlier flashed back. Mai sighed. "I know… I shouldn't have left the art room alone."_

_Gene nodded. "Noll is very upset now."_

"_I know he's upset with me."_

"_No, not with you." Gene answered. Then he tilted his head in that adorable way that made Mai smile. "Well, partly because, as you said, you went alone when he reminded you that you should never leave a room without someone accompanying you. But he is more upset- I think the right word is furious- with Shin."_

_Mai nodded her head. "I am also upset with Shin. I have never known that this is what awaits me when I transferred here." She sighed deeply._

_Gene smiled at her gently. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out just fine." He assured her. "Now that Noll is there to help you, your little friend Sakuro and your school, I am sure that you will be perfectly fine. I can see that you are becoming extremely popular since the day you came in here even though bad things keep happening on you." He referred to the bullying and the events that occurred recently._

_Mai shook her head. "I know. I know that Naru would be there." She lowered her head. "But I'm afraid that something bad would happen to Naru. Now that Shin knows about me and Naru, I'm afraid that he would hurt Naru. And knowing Naru, he does something reckless when he is totally angry." She confided worriedly._

"_Such as using his PK?" Gene asked._

_Mai nodded. "I don't want to see him again in the ICU for the nth time." _

_Gene smiled at her with all his heart. He drops Mai's hands and cupped her cheeks ever so gently. Mai blushed. "Don't worry. He will be perfectly fine as well." He said gently. Mai smiled at him._

"_Thank you, Gene." She said softly._

_Gene took his hand away from her cheek and he his right hand held her left hand. "Enough with the chitchat. I must show you something. We don't have time for now because Naru is waiting for you to wake up."_

_Mai chuckled. "I can feel it also."_

_Gene looked away. They started to walk until they stopped in front of a room. On top of the door, Room 101 was written. Mai recognize it immediately. "Hey, it's the room at the base floor at my school." She stated. "Why are we here?" she asked Gene._

"_You'll find out soon." Gene replied mysteriously._

_Mai looked around her. It was dark. She saw the field. The school was deserted. She was wondering what will happen when she heard a man and a woman yelling at each other which came from inside the room that made her turn around to face the room. She cannot perfectly understand what they were arguing about because of the closed door. Then there was a loud sound of things being thrown at the floor, most probably the chairs._

"_What are they arguing about Gene?" she asked the boy beside her again._

_Gene did not answer her question and just continued to look at the door. Then they heard a loud crash and the man yelled again. Then a soft whisper and there was silence. Mai was confused for a moment. "What happened? They just stopped arguing." She thought._

_She advanced toward the door. She was about to open it when Gene pulled her. He was still holding her hand. "Don't." Gene said softly._

_Then the door opened slowly. Gene pulled Mai away from the door as it revealed a man holding a girl on his arms. Mai couldn't see their face clearly because it was dark. But she could see that both of them are wearing the prescribed uniform of Shirouko Academy. Mai tried to approach them but Gene gripped her hand tightly telling her to not move. _

_The man walked towards their direction. As the man walked, Mai heard soft dripping sounds. Gene pulled Mai on the corner as the man was about to pass them. Mai looked at the unseen face of the man. She still could not see it. She looked at his body. "The built… It's familiar." She thought. She turned to the woman in his arms. Her hair was draped on her face but her hair shined like it was wet… As the man passed them, she smelled something…odd. Like a stench. Then seconds later, the figure of the man had disappeared._

_She looked at her feet. There were small pools of water trailing the path that the man had just walked moments ago. She can smell that stench again. Out of curiosity, she leaned down to touch the small pools of water. She thought it was water but when she put her finger closely, she gasped. It's blood. Then the memory of the girl's wet hair… Her body shook in fear. "I-it's b-b-blood…"she stuttered softly._

_Gene put a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough for now Mai." He said._

_Mai straightened up abruptly and faced Gene. "No!" she yelled. "Who are them? I need to know!" she demanded._

_Gene shook his head slowly. "As much as I wanted you to be here with me, you should wake up now." He said sadly then he smiled."You'll know the rest later, believe me. You are in great danger. Please take care of yourself." Then his figure started to disappear as Mai felt a tug. _

Ayako, John, Masako and Yasuhara are over Mai's table to figure out the problem of this school. Takigawa and Lin were watching over the monitors to see if there were any changes at the temperatures while Naru was busy reading his notebook or rather he was busy looking at the sleeping brunette at his lap. She looked tired and she was still not letting go of his shirt. He glanced at her bruised wrists. He sighed softly. He remembered what happened earlier. He really wants to knock that Shin dead but he knows that the guy is essential to the case as he realized something earlier before the incident.

Going back to what happened earlier, he really felt scared when he saw Shin holding Mai's fragile form in _that_ way. Well, a flashback would really be helpful to explain his feelings.

-Flashback-

_They were busy talking about the case at hand; forming strategies that can help them solve the case when suddenly the door opened to reveal a panting Sakuro. Seriously, why does he always have to be panting whenever he had to appear?_

"_Hello." Sakuro greeted the amused group looking at him. "Has Mai come here already?"_

_Ayako was the one who answered. "Not yet." She answered. "Why are you looking for her?"_

_Sakuro frowned. "She should be here by now." He said. "Well, I was here to congratulate her. She was one of the chosen students to participate in the annual pot-making contest. Our arts teacher talked to me this morning and she told me about it 'cause I was also one of them." He narrated. _

_Yasuhara smiled widely. Naru felt proud of her Mai. Takigawa and Ayako clapped their hands._

"_Congratulations Sakuro." They greeted him. "Hey we should congratulate Mai also." Takigawa added._

"_Thank you." Sakuro replied with a smile. "Anyway, she should be here by now. Class ended thirty minutes ago and she told me that she would go straight here after her arts class."_

_Naru frowned. His heart began to race and he felt something is wrong. "Where do you think she might be?" Naru asked out of the blue._

"_If I am right, she should be at the third floor. It is where the arts room is." Sakuro answered. _

_Naru stood up abruptly. He headed towards the door. "Sakuro-san, please accompany me to that room." He asked Sakuro. "Takigawa-san, Brown-san, Lin. Come with us."_

"_Okay." The boy replied. The five men went out of the room and headed towards the location the arts room._

_Naru really does not know what came over him to come and check on Mai but he sense trouble. Well, he always knows if Mai is in danger or not. He also does not know when that connection between them appeared. But he knows that he has to trust it because most of the time it was right._

_They were climbing the wide stairs as they heard a faint sound of things being dropped. They looked at one another and started to quicken their pace. As they were about to reach the top of the stairs at the third floor, they heard a loud, sharp cry of pain. Naru knows who owns that cry. "Mai!" he thought frantically. He's right. His heart started to pound loudly against his ears. His girlfriend slash assistant is in danger. They ran towards the direction of the cry._

_What he saw made him furious. At the middle of the long corridor, Mai was pinned on the wall, her wounded arm was bleeding, by a man still clad in his school uniform who was a bit taller than Mai holding her hands in a tight grip and the other hand was pulling Mai's hair. Then he heard the man said: _"_Naru? Is that your little boyfriend who was carrying you around yesterday?" The man chuckled. Then he tried to kiss her but she spits on him making him growl in frustration. "You had me waited for so long… You made me look like a dog following his master around…" he whispered dangerously on her ears. "Its payback-"_

_They ran towards them as Sakuro yelled, "Leave her alone, Shin." in a commanding voice. Shin turned to look at them sharply. Mai also tried to look at them and Naru saw relief in her eyes as she saw him. As Shin looked back at Mai, he took the opportunity and strikes the back of the boy's head that made him loosen his grip on Mai and he fell unconscious on the floor. Mai backed away frantically from the boy._

_Naru tried to control his breathing and he was successful. He looked at Mai's scared form. Without thinking twice, he rushed over to hug her tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked her that idiotic question. Of course, she was not okay. But he could really be an idiot at times like this._

_Instead of answering, Mai clutched on him tightly as Lin and Takigawa checked if Shin was really unconscious. John and Sakuro looked at Mai with worried faces. Then the tears that Mai was preventing to fall moments ago fell. She cried hysterically. _

_Naru ran his hand to her dishevelled hair. "It's okay now." He whispered gently into her ear, trying to soothe her. "I'm here."_

"_I…" she started to say something but she could not say it because it was muffled by her sobs._

_Naru sighed and pulled away from Mai. He looked at her eyes. It showed worry, anxiety… fear. He sighed and carried her bridal style. Mai clings to him as if he was her life support. He started to walk away, going downstairs to the base but he was stopped by Takigawa._

"_Naru-bou… what are we gonna do with him?" Takigawa asked fiercely. He was ready to strike the man lying on the floor. That man tried to hurt Mai. _

"_Leave him alone for now." Naru said icily. "He has something to do with the case." He stated firmly as he continued to walk away without bothering if his companions will follow him. All he cares about now is Mai._

_Mai was still clinging to him, her face on the crook of his neck. "N-n-naru… I was so afraid." She said between her sobs._

_Naru sighed deeply. This girl really gave him headaches. He might get another disease from this case. "You shouldn't come out of your room alone." He blurted out. Did she know how worried he is? "Why can't you follow simple instructions?"_

_He can feel Mai's tears running down from his neck to his shirt. "I'm… s-s-s-soorry."_

"_Did it hurt?" he asked again an idiotic question._

_Mai just nodded as her reply. _

_He quickened his pace and soon enough they reached the base with Lin and the others following him. Upon seeing them, Ayako, Masako and Yasuhara immediately stood up to give him space the couch. They know that something awful had happened to Mai. They already expected it because Mai is the legendary danger magnet. Ayako looked at the other men questioningly. Lin was the one to answer._

"_We'll explain it later." Lin mouthed._

_Naru leaned on the couch to put down Mai but she clutched on his neck more tightly. _

"_D- Don't l- leave me…" she whispered, her voice shaking. "P-p-please…"_

_Naru sighed. "No one's going to hurt you here." He said calmly._

_Her body began to shake again. "Please…"_

_Ayako approached the two of them. "Naru," she said softly. "You should stay by her side. That would calm her fears."_

_Naru looked for Ayako. Ayako smiled at him. Naru nodded and he sat at the couch, carrying Mai in his arms. He heard her sigh in his neck then she whispered something that he can't understand._

"_Come again, Mai." He said softly. "I did not understand what you said._

_Mai said it louder for him to hear. "I love you…" she said almost dreamily… "You and only you…" she added softly as she drifted to her dream land._

_Naru realized that she was now sleeping. He shifted her position. He laid her body in the couch as he placed her head on his lap. She stirred and shifted her position so she was facing him. He looked at her almost angelic face. "I hate it the most when you are in danger." He whispered ever so softly. _

_The group looked at the new couple with smiles plastered on their faces._

_-_End of Flashback-

After that, Takigawa and John were the ones who explained what happened earlier because after Sakuro gave them Mai's belongings, he left saying that he needs to do something important. When they were through with the story-telling, Ayako and Yasuhara looked like they were going to kill someone while Masako stayed silent, hiding her face under the sleeve of her kimono (again). Takigawa and John calmed the two soon-to-be killers, saying that Mai is now safe and sound. (Of course, they can't guarantee the "safe and sound" thing because many things could happen after this day.)

Right now, Naru was still looking at the girl who makes him feel different emotions in a day. Worry, anxiety, happiness, love then worry again, nervousness, then worry (again!), anger, disappointed and at the end… it's still love. This girl really spins his head around. He wonders how this girl can attract everything that is around her. Men, women, children, all kinds of danger and even a narcissist like him. He smiled ever so slightly. He brushed his hand on her hair gently. He wonders what she is dreaming right now. Was the dream related to the case? Was Gene in her dreams? Then after a moment, Mai stirred, a sign that she will be waking up soon.

Her eyes fluttered, revealing her brown orbs. The moment she opened her eyes, she stared at Naru's face for a moment.

"Mai?" Naru asked confused. She was staring at him like an idiot. The other member of the team turned to look at them. They were also curious about this staring scene between the two teenagers.

Mai just continued to stare at him. _Am I dreaming_? She asked herself. She ought to tell him what happened on her dreams but his face was really breathtaking.

"Mai." He said impatiently.

Mai's lips formed a curve and then she smiled. _I think I want to wake up seeing him every now and then_.

Naru was irritated. Is there something in his face that this girl finds amusing? "What are you smiling for?"

Out of the blue, Mai just giggled like a little girl who just received her first present in her life. "Nothing." She whispered sweetly. Then Naru realized what she meant.

Ayako, Takigawa and Yasuhara were covering their mouths to stop the laugh from escaping... Masako and John just smiled while Lin, who was still looking at the monitor, smirked.

Naru smirked. "Enjoying your current position Mai?" he teased her.

As if she was able to break the spell that binds her in that position, she looked around her in a frantic way. Then she the thought of what the narcissist said endowed to her._ I am on his lap! I actually slept on his lap. Oh God!_ She immediately sat up and looked at the expression of the group. They were actually laughing at her. "What the hell?" she said as she blushed into ten shades of red. She sat up straight and made a space between her and Naru. Naru looked at her in amusement. He really liked Mai when she is like that.

_I really have to get out from this embarrassing situation._ Mai thought. _Might as well tell him my dream_. She decided. "Umm. Naru?" Mai said.

"Hm." Naru replied, ignoring the snickering of the group.

"I… I had a dream."

Upon hearing this, he straightened up and turned his face into business mode. "What did you dream about?"

_Yes, success_. She thought happily then she started her story. "Umm… well it was dark again…" she started. She told him the rest of the story. "Well, it wasn't that informative though. But I think it can help a bit." She finished.

Naru did not reply. He was thinking deeply.

"Hey." Mai called him, trying to break his concentration. "Aren't you going to say anything?" But Naru still did not say anything.

Takigawa nodded. "Have you thought of who might be the ghost and the boy?"

Mai looked at him with confusion. "What is that all about?" she asked.

Ayako was the one to explain everything that they discussed that morning. She explained that a boy was involved with the ghost and he is the cause of the haunting. Mai nodded her head. "Okay I understand." She said. "Do you have any plans on how to solve this?"

John shook his head. "As for the moment, there was still no concrete plan."

Masako nodded her head in agreement with John. "The ghost does not show now. I can't even feel its presence. We think that the ghost will only come out if the boy will come do something that would trigger her to do something bad."

"Information at hand was very insufficient. The students we interviewed didn't want to say anything about the boy involved." Yasuhara added. "What we can do now is to wait for your dreams."

"Hmm… Maybe it's someone popular among the girls." Mai suggested. "Someone popular…"

Upon hearing this, Naru turned his attention to her. "Do you have any idea? You were studying here for six months now." Naru asked out of the blue.

Mai's head tilted on her famous thinking position. "Well, there are a lot of popular guys in here." She answered. "One is Sakuro for he is the president of the student council, of course. Then the Tsukiyomi twins of 3-B, Hiraga-san of 2-C, the exchange student Tony Fields of 3-A and others." She added as she counted them on her fingers. "I'm just not sure about the others. I heard that the girls were talking about different guys every day. So I don't know about the others."

John frowned. "Uhm, Mai-san, is Matsumoto Shin not popular? I just remembered that Sakuro-san had mentioned yesterday that he was very popular with the girls."

Mai felt a shiver crawled on her spine. "Umm… yeah." She said nervously. "I… I just… forgot." The last word ventured into a whisper.

Takigawa darted a warning look at John. "I'm sorry Mai-san. I just thought about it." John apologized hastily as he saw Takigawa's eyes.

"No, it's okay." Mai attempted to ease their feelings. "Yes, he's indeed popular. "

Yasuhara tried to remove the tension on the room by moving the conversation a bit away from the boy Shin. "Hey, what if we interview these popular male students? We might get some information from them. We can ask them if they dated the girls in our list or if they were with them when the attack happened to the girls. What do you think?" Yasuhara suggested looking at the group. Takigawa and Ayako nodded in approval while Masako and John did the same.

"That's right." Mai approved. She turned to Naru. "Naru?" she asked him, asking his answer.

Naru nodded. "We will start at seven. Yasuhara, coordinate with Sakuro-san. Tell him everything that we need for tomorrow." He instructed Yasuhara.

Yasuhara nodded. "Okay, boss!"

Naru started to instruct the others. "Takigawa an-" he wasn't able to finish what he wanted to say.

The discussion was interrupted by a loud tune. Cell phone. They all turned to Yasuhara who shook his head telling that it isn't his. Mai raised her hands.

"It's mine." She said smiling then she stood up and went to the other side of the room where her bag was placed. The others sighed in relief as they know that Naru would not be in a bad mood because it was Mai. She opened her bag and took out her phone. She looked at the screen.

"_Sakuro." _The phone screen stated. She pressed the answer button. She put the phone on her ears. "Hello?" she said.

"_Mai_!" the voice boomed that made her pull the phone away from her ears. "_Mai, are you there_?!" he asked again loudly. She brought back the phone to her ears again as the voice faded. Takigawa snickered.

"Sure, that boy was really excited all the time." Takigawa commented.

"Right." Yasuhara agreed.

"Don't shout, you baka. My ears are still perfectly working." She answered back. "What do you want?"

"_I want to know if you're okay now_." He said.

Mai smiled. Sakuro is just a new addition to her family. "Of course."

"_That's good. Well I also called for another reason_."

"And what is that?"

"_Umm_…"

"What?!""

There was a deep sigh on the other line. "_The results of the medical examination of Sakura and about that slimy thing found on the room will arrive tomorrow_." Sakuro answered nervously.

Mai's face brightened up. "Really?" she said excitedly that made her co-workers and boss to be curious. "That's good news. It will help you feel good. It also might help us."

"_And in what way_?"

"Umm…" Mai tried to think of a reason but all she had is feeling. "I don't know just yet. Well, I just felt it."

"_Hmm. I hope so. Don't worry; I'll let you know about it tomorrow. Okay? Anyway, I came to visit Sakura today_." Sakuro changed the subject abruptly.

Mai frowned. "They let you in?"

"_No. They weren't there when I arrived. And the nurse who was in the station was different. I guess I am just lucky today_."

"Yes, you are." Mai answered smiling.

But Sakuro sighed again on the other line. "_She still not wakes up_." He said sadly.

Mai made her way to her desk and sat on her chair. "Well, what can you expect? She is in a coma."

"_I know_." Sakuro answered. "_But, I thought she'll wake up if I came_."

It was Mai's turn to sigh. "You still have that hang-over from watching those dramas right?"

Sakuro chuckled. "_Well, yeah_."

"I know how you feel. Don't worry, she would wake up soon." Mai said trying to comfort her friend. She said the same words that Lin said when Naru was in a coma before. As the older man heard what she said, Lin turned to look at her and nodded. She smiled back. He turned back again to the monitors.

"_Thanks._" Sakuro replied. "_Hey, I'll be hanging up now. I'll be thinking about my design for the contest. You should be thinking about yours too._" he reminded her.

Mai gasped. "Oh, right. Congratulations, by the way." Was all she was able to say. _Oh. I have to prepare for it. It's a month away from now_.

"_Congratulations, too_." Sakuro said. _"Okay, I'll just tell you about the result tomorrow. Bye_!" then he hung up.

Mai put down her phone on the desk. She thought about a unique and interesting design. The others looked at her in bewilderment, even Naru.

"She sure is weird." Takigawa murmured.

Ayako nodded. "She was annoyed at first, then she was happy, then sad and now… Tell me, does being away from SPR for months made her like that?" she whispered.

Masako shook her head. "What could you expect from Mai?"

Yasuhara chuckled. "Better break her concentration then." He said. Then he called Mai. Mai didn't respond. He called her again for the second, the third and the fourth but still didn't get the response he wants. "What's with her?"

All of a sudden, Naru stood up. They all looked at him, confused, as he made his way to Mai's place. When he reached her, he called her. "Mai."

He didn't get any response, too. He tried again. "Mai." Still the same. He got annoyed and went to the last resort he could think of getting Mai's attention. He leaned over her and he held her chin to tilt her head up slowly. As they eyes met, he saw that Mai was confused for a moment and when she realized how close their faces were together, she blushed furiously that made Naru smirk.

"Ne, Naru…" Mai said softly.

"We were calling you for six times and still you were not giving us any response. I can see how dumb you are right now." Naru said coolly while the others snickered (again) at the background.

Mai's eyes narrowed. "Well, I'm sorry. I was thinking hard about the pot-making contest!" she retort.

Naru's smirk widened. "Now, I can see that you can think." He said, still holding her chin.

Now she's angry. She suddenly stood up. His hand fell down from her chin to his side. "Of course, I can. I am a human after all!" she yelled.

Naru's smirk was gone but was replaced by a small smile that made Mai's heart go into tantrums again. "Well, now that you are fully awake, can you tell us about your conversation with Sakuro-san?"

"You-"Mai was about to retort back but she cut herself off. She knows that she can never win with this guy. Instead she sighed and crossed her arms on her chest before relaying her information. "He said the results of the medical examination of Sakura and about that slimy thing found on the music room will arrive tomorrow. He said that he'll let us know about it because I said that it might help us."

Naru was silent for a moment. Then he replied, "Very well." _It can really help us… very much_. He added in his mind,

_Mai was in that dark abyss again, walking into an endless road. "I'm here again." She said to herself. She continued to walk. She looked around her and waited for the twin of her beloved Naru. But he isn't here. She tried to call his name. "Gene?" she said aloud. There was no response. She tried again. "Gene!" this time she yelled. Then she looked around her once more. She was still alone. She sighed and just continued to walk until she started to hear her own footsteps that made her feel a bit scared but still she continued on her way. The sound of her footsteps became louder. When she thought that she the road she was walking on has no end, she saw a door from a distance. She suddenly felt some hope. "Maybe this is the way out." She thought happily. She ran now towards the door but when she was only a few steps away from the door, she slowly stopped as she recognized the words and numbers written above it._

_Room101_

"_So I was here at this dream again" she realized. She looked around her, making sure that Gene is not there to stop her from opening the door, from knowing the truth behind this case. She crossed the distance between her and the door. She rested her head first on the door to hear if the two persons who were arguing last time is there but she was met by silence. "I wonder if they are here." She inhaled deeply as she placed her hands on the door knob. She slowly turned it and pushed the door open like a thief sneaking on his victim's room. The door gave an eerie creak that sent chills to her spine. She inhaled deeply again as she met the darkness that enveloped the room. She took a step inside as her eyes adjusted in the darkness. When her eyes were able to adjust, she saw the entire room only to frown. The room is not in disarray just as she thought and the persons arguing with each other aren't there. She remembered clearly the loud voices shouting at each other and that things were being thrown at the floor. The chairs must not be in order. It should be tumbled down. "Was the dream just not real?" She thought confused._

_She walked around the room, trying to solve the mystery of the room. Then, suddenly, strong arms snaked on her waist that made her squeal. "Hey!"_

"_It's just me." Gene said. Then he chuckled._

_Mai sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that." She reprimanded him. She slapped his arms that were on her waist. "Where are you awhile ago? I was here alone so I just entered the room."_

"_I'm sorry but I tried to get information while you were gone." He informed her, still hugging her from behind. "So, we are going to watch what happened here."_

_Mai's heart started to beat faster. "At last." She thought._

"_Watch carefully, Mai. I want you to remember every detail of what you will see." Gene added. "Tell Naru everything about it as you wake up. And when I said everything, I mean everything."_

_Mai nodded. "Of course, I will." She said. Then she remembered his arms around her waist. "Are you not letting me go?" she asked. She had to admit that she was very comfortable with Gene but she thinks about Naru. It's as if she was cheating on him._

"_No." Gene said firmly. "I know that Noll would not be very pleased but trust me; I just have to hold you because you might run towards the scenario again, just like what you do every time you are here."_

"_You… Gene. I know I'm reckless but I can take care of myself!"_

_Gene smiled. "Don't argue with me now Mai." He answered, cutting the topic. Then they heard the slow creak of the door. "It's starting." He whispered softly. _

_Mai was about to answer back but her attention was caught by the low creak of the door as it opened slowly. Then a girl, clad in Shirouko Academy's uniform entered. Mai looked at the girl closely. She recognized her. "I know her…" she slowly whispered._

_The girl walked around the room, looking for a comfortable chair where she could seat. The girl chose to sit at the chair near the door. She sat on the chair, her back on the door that allowed Mai and Gene to have a good view of her features. The girl has black, long wavy hair, heart shaped face, her black almond shaped-eyes full of sadness, the pointed nose was red, her perfect thin curved lips quivering and her slender figure was slumped on the chair. Mai fought back the tears that started to form on the corner of her eyes. Gene sensed it. He knows that Mai recognized her but he has to confirm it._

"_Do you know her?" Gene asked concerned._

_Mai nodded her head slowly. "Reika… Tamori Reika." She said softly._

_Gene nodded his head. "The one who bullied you several times."_

_Mai shook her head. "I don't hate her." She said as she realized the implication of Gene's words. "I cared for her, especially now that she disappeared. I don't understand Gene."_

"_Understand what, Mai?" Gene asked dumbly. Of course, he perfectly knows what Mai is talking about._

"_Why is she here? I mean, no one knows where she is and what happened to her. Why is she here? Is she…" the question left hanging on the air._

"_Dead?" Gene finished it for her._

_Mai looked at him in horror. "Could it be…?"_

_Gene looked at her in the eyes. "See for yourself." Then he nodded his head towards the Reika's direction, gesturing for Mai to watch. _

_Mai forced herself to look at Reika's distraught face. Reika was still there, looking at an empty space in front of her. It's as if she was thinking deeply about something. Unconsciously, Reika's hand flew to her belly. She touched it ever so lightly, and then small tears fell from her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly. "Oh God…" Reika's sweet but full of sadness voice filled the room. She inhaled deeply. _

_Mai wanted to console the girl who bullied her several times before, the one who humiliated her, the one who said numerous hurting words to her. But she knows that the girl has a strong reason to hate her. She feels sorry for Reika. She wants to put her arms around the girl and tell her that everything will be alright. Mai tried to free herself from Gene's arms but the boy really made sure that she could not go away. He knew that this would be Mai's initial reaction. "No, Mai." He said firmly._

_Then the door opened again, this time, it gave a loud bang that startled Reika. Reika turned abruptly towards the door. "You- you c-came…" she stuttered._

_The new comer grunted. Mai looked at the person, a boy clad in Shirouko Academy's uniform also walked towards Reika's place but she couldn't see his face. She just know that he was a boy because of his uniform. He seated on the chair in front Reika's facing the girl. _

"_What is it that you want to talk about?" the man said irritated. "Don't you know that it's already late?"_

"_Gene, the voice is familiar…" Mai commented._

_Gene flashed a small smile. "Of course, you should recognize it." He whispered._

_Reika flinched on his tone. "I-I w-want t-to t-talk a-about the child…"_

_The boy crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't have to talk about that again. I told you that it is not mine." He said coldly._

_Reika's hands balled into a fist. "How many times I should tell you that it's yours? You are the only one I slept with-"_

"_In the past months?" The boy finished. "Of course not. How can I be sure that it's not just me? You were dating other guys aside from me." He added sarcastically._

_Reika stood up, her eyes blazing with fury. "How could you tell that to me? How could you not believe me? You are the father of this child!"_

_The man also stood up. "No, I am not." Then boy answered as fiercely as Reika's tone. "I know who the father of that child is."_

_Mai's heart was racing now. "So the rumors were true." She said to herself. _

"_It's YOU!" Reika shouted in despair._

"_I am not!" the boy shouted too. "It was Sawada's child!"_

_Mai's eyes widened. "Sakuro's child?" she questioned to no one._

_Gene looked at Mai in concern. "I hope she can take it." He thought._

_Reika's head shook fiercely. "No! It's not Sakuro's child! Believe me, it wasn't his!"_

_The man chuckled. "I saw the two of you. With my own two eyes! The two of you entered that motel together."_

"_No!" Reika denied again. She was crying now. "No! Believe me; nothing happened between the two of us that night. I promise! Sakura and he are dating. You know I cannot do that to her she is a friend. A former friend. "_

_The boy shook his head again. Then he held a chair, lifted it up and threw it past Reika that made the girl scream in terror. "DON'T LIE TO ME!"_

"_I am not lying…" Reika whispered, frightened. Her arms wrapped around her belly protectively. "It's really yours."_

_The boy tossed away another chair… and another, then another which freaked out Reika. Reika ran into a corner and tried to hide herself from the flying chairs that the boy is throwing around. Then she murmured. "Stop it… stop it…"_

_Mai's vision started to get blurry. It's her tears that were now threatening to fall. "Reika…"_

_The boy stopped throwing things around. Now, the room is in disarray. He turned to Reika. "I… will… not… be the… fa-father of that ch-child…" he said in between his breath. _

_Reika cried hysterically. "Why? Just believe me, just this once…"_

_The man shook his head. "No. You already broke my trust."_

_Reika's teary eyes displayed anger again. She stood up and started to walk towards him. "Why?"_

_The man just looked at her._

_She reached him. "Why?!" then she pounded on his chest as hard as she could. The man did not flinch. "I gave you everything I have. Why?"_

_The man caught her fists and held it with a steel grip. "I loved you Reika… but you broke me…" the man said softly._

_Reika backed away from him. She pulled her hands away from him. "Do you love another woman aside from me?" she asked angrily._

_The man just stood there. Mai couldn't see his expression. It's as if something was really keeping it from her._

_Reika did not get any reply from him. Tears started falling from eyes again. She reached for the pocket of her skirt. She took something from it that made Mai gasp in horror. A Swiss knife._

"_No." Mai gasped. "Gene stop her. Please…" she pleaded._

_Gene held her in his arms tightly and kissed her hair. He doesn't want to see this girl hurt but what has been done has already been done. He can't do anything about it. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."_

_The man took a step towards Reika. "Don't do it." _

_Reika took two steps backward. She put the knife on her throat. "I curse you… you and all the girls that will come to you. All the girls that would make you fall in love with. All the girls that would go with you… I hate you. I hate you…" she said painfully. Then she slashed her throat swiftly. _

"_No!" the boy exclaimed. He froze on his position as Reika's body fell to the floor, shaking. "Reika…" he choked out. He's crying. He walked towards her and held her like a baby. "Reika…" he whispered again in agony as Reika's hating eyes closed._

_Mai was crying too. "Reika… Why?" she sobbed. The man stood up carrying the lifeless form of Reika. He walked towards the door, opened it an d continued to walk outside. The door slowly closed. The scene faded slowly away. Gene let go of Mai but she faced him and sobbed on his chest violently. "Why? Why?" she asked repeatedly._

_Gene enveloped her again in his arms. "You need to figure it out. You'll know soon…" he answered, hoping that it would soothe her._

For a dead man, he really loved the place where he was right now. The vast green garden really is calming his thoughts. It helps him to relax. After all, every time that a certain brunette girl enters his world, it stresses him out very much. "I can really feel what my brother feels…" he whispered into the air. Well, it's ironic how one can fall in love after death.

Gene lies on the grass. He closed his eyes and tried to think about what happened to Mai's life in the past few months that Noll was gone.

For a start, Gene never left Japan at all, though his body did. He don't know either why he was still there but it had given him the chance to look over on Mai's life while his favorite idiot scientist brother was away though he cannot talk with her because she was not on a case.

He saw everything that happened on her life for the last six months. She starved to death, literally. The teacher who was kind enough to give her a home and her scholarship passed away and Mai's misfortune started. She had to leave her school, her home and find another one. Jobless and penniless, she looked for a cheap apartment. She was lucky enough to find one but she has no success in finding a job. Gene knows every job that Mai had. She became florist, a janitress, a singer at a bar (Yes, she can sing… And that will be seen in the sequel!) and others but she was very unlucky. If the shop will not be closed down, her co-workers were the cause of it. Sometimes, she would not eat anything for the entire day. Yes, she really starved. Pitiful. But Gene cannot do anything about it. All he can do is watch.

Gene witnessed how she cried every night as she shut herself from the outside world. She will lean on the door as if it was the only support that she had in her life. She wondered if Takigawa and Ayako could help her but she refused to call them saying that they had enough problems to take care of. She steeled herself and hid her mobile phone somewhere and slipped quietly into the most uncomfortable bed in the world and will whisper her good nights to her parents, to him and to Noll and will add 'I love you', hoping that Noll would somehow hear it. Then, as she woke up the next day, she would greet again her parents, him and his brother and will undress (which made his eyes pop out of its sockets) in front of the mirror and look at her thin form. She wondered if she could last for another day without having ulcer. She just shrugged her shoulders and took her towel, took a bath and faces the mirror again to dress. She looked at her reflection as she put her uniform over her head. She murmured to herself that today will be a different day.

True enough. The day came that she found a job. Ramp modelling. Gene was delighted. He followed Mai and her companion in the venue of the fashion show. He saw her glide at the stage like a professional model; it's as if she was really born to be one. He knows that it will give her sufficient money to compensate her needs and she will be able to eat again, normally. But what bothered him was that the girl he knew changed every day, physically and mentally. Though she doesn't put on make-up and wears dresses that hugged her figure every day, she was still changing. She slowly became a woman that made his mind go wild. Not to mention that she got smarter and stronge reach day. Of course, this was very unlikely to happen but it's there. He was attracted to that brunette lady.

Gene doesn't have to worry about Mai's work now. But we all know that life is very ironic. When she was doing well in her work, she was being tortured at her new school. She was being bullied by two females under the name of Tamori Reika and Subaru Sonia. Of course, the main reason is that she was envied by the two but Reika has another reason. It's because her boyfriend Matsumoto Shin has been very fond of Mai ever since the brunette came into the school. Her popularity in the school also increased as the whole student body knew about her job. Fans and suitors came out of nowhere that made the other girl, Sonia, to envy her even more. The bullying escalated such as she was pushed down the stairs, locked on dark rooms, her books would be gone and will be found on the trash bin and other things that made Mai's junior life a living hell. None of the other students tried to stop the two bullies because they have the sense of power that tells them to not intervene with what they were doing or the consequence would be futile.

Gene tried to protect Mai at all times, such as cushioning her falls or whispering into her ears comforting words that would ease her pain but he knows that it's not enough. But he salutes this girl because she can still flash a real smile despite of the sadness and loneliness that enveloped her whole being. She stood up against them but most of the time she just doesn't pay attention to the bullies. She doesn't want to fight.

Mai did not have a single friend at first. It also bothered Gene. Mai was distancing herself from the others because she feared that Reika and Sonia might bully them. But luckily, there were people who weren't afraid to get hurt. There was Haneda Sakura and Sawada Sakuro who befriended her. But she was more attached to Sakuro for no apparent reason. They just get along very well. The two of them would tease each other, well, most of the time it was Sakuro. He would take away Mai's couch and chairs at the ghost hunt club without her permission. Gene chuckled at that memory. He remembered how Mai and Noll would argue over such worthless issues like that before. She later joined the ghost hunt club in the academy and eventually became the club secretary that surely reminded her of SPR and of her Naru. That's why she bought all the couches and made their office look like the old SPR office. Of course, she won't admit it.

Then three months after, Reika suddenly disappeared. That was the same time that the haunting in the school started. Gene wanted to investigate about it when Mai became a victim also but the spirit was blocking him. He wondered about it because he perfectly knew that when he came there, there was no ghost at all. Now that the SPR team came to the school, it was as if he had gained his access to the ghost's world. He doesn't know how but the team had given him back his abilities. There must be some connection between them. He can talk now to his brother through telepathy, which has been their connection since they were children. Mai was able to dream again also and they were able to talk to each other again. It was very difficult to explain how it happened but he was thankful. He doesn't feel lonely anymore.

Now that he can already gain information, it will be very easy for the team to solve this but the spirit was holding back some of the pieces of memory he needed. Then later on, he came face to face with the spirit. The spirit was the one who came to him. He was a little bit surprised that it was Tamori Reika. Just a bit. He somehow had the hunch that the spirit was she because of her sudden disappearance but he could not conclude it just like that. Reika did not speak. She just stood there in front of him. He asked her if she was the ghost haunting the school. Her eyes saddened and she slowly nodded. He asked why she was hurting the female students. She didn't answer. Instead, she raised her hand and pointed to his back. He turned around and he saw the scene that happened between her and the man. It's the same scenario that he showed to Mai awhile ago. When it ended, he asked her why he can't see the man's face. The girl looked at her with tears in her eyes. Then he understood. She was trying to protect him. Of course, if she would tell him who the man was, the SPR team would obviously know who the culprit was and the man might be convicted even though it wasn't his fault.

He breathed deeply. Then he assured her that he was there to help her move on, as well as Mai and the team. They won't harm her, as well as the man on the scene, he promised. Then Reika smiled whole-heartedly. She nodded and raised her hands again. Her hand was balled into a fist at first. Then she opened it tiny, numerous light came from it. It was the pieces of her memory that she held back from him. He smiled at her and thanked her. Then he saw everything that happened to her, starting from her high school life to her death. When he was done, Reika was gone. He closed his eyes tightly. It was painful, he admitted. It was very painful to love.

Now that he knows everything, all he has to do was to tell it to Mai so that the case will be over. But he just couldn't break the news to her in one blow, knowing that Mai's two closest friends were involved. Sakura and Sakuro had their respective role in this drama. Mai will be very upset, really.

Gene opened his eyes, revealing his midnight blue eyes, just like Noll's. He has to tell the story to Mai slowly. It will be very exciting in that way. He smiled and pictured Mai lying beside him, talking and laughing with him. Then he whispered, "Hey Noll. Better take care of her. You lucky idiot."


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

A loud, piercing scream was heard throughout the school grounds. Every student who were in their classrooms walked to the corridor to know where the scream came though they all know that it is another one of those haunting.

Naru, along with Takigawa, Lin and Masako went out of the base to look for the source of the scream. They did not have to look far because the site was only a few meters away from them. There was a pool of students lurking around the girls' comfort room few rooms away from the base. Among them was Mai, who has dark circles around her eyes. They walked towards the students and asked them to return to their classes immediately. Of course, they let Mai stay behind.

As soon as the students went to go back to their rooms, Naru ordered Masako and Mai to go inside the comfort room. The two girls nodded and went inside the comfort room. Five minutes later, they came out with a terrified girl around Mai's age. She looked like a mess. Her clothes were crumpled. Naru, Lin and Takigawa looked at Mai and Masako in confusion. The two girls looked at each other. Masako nodded her head towards Mai.

"Let's talk about it on the base." Mai announced. "Hikaru-san has a lot to tell us."

The men just nodded and led the way towards the base. Mai, Masako and the girl Hikaru went after them, Hikaru clutched on Mai and Masako's arms tightly, her eyes filled with fear.

Naru sat on his chair, looking at the still terrified girl seating on the couch in between Mai and Masako with calculating eyes. The girl looked up at him and seeing his cold gaze, she shuddered. She looked around her and seeing that every pair of eyes on the room was focused intently on her, she looked at her skirt more terrified than before. It's as if these people were going to eat her. But in reality, they were just curious about her.

Mai sighed inwardly and tried to steel herself from beating her friends. They were really frightening the girl. "Hey, would you stop looking at her like that?" she scolded them. "You're scaring her."

The group did not flinched which irritated Mai. "Are you even listening?"

Masako sighed. "Would you please stop this staring contest? This girl just had a '_traumatic experience_' moments ago. So would you please tone down a bit?" she said seriously.

The group, except for Naru and Lin, of course, relaxed and lowered their gazes. Upon seeing this, Hikaru sighed in relief and started to relax a bit. Naru opened his notebook and took his pen out of it. Lin opened his laptop, ready to do his well-loved-job, typing. The others just sat there, waiting for the interrogation to begin. Mai and Masako sighed in relief also, knowing that Hikaru felt at ease.

Naru's clicking pen was heard and they all know that he was going to start. Without further adieu, Naru spoke in his business tone. "Tell us everything that had transpired before and after you went into the women's comfort room."

Hikaru looked at Naru in surprise. Mai rolled her eyes. Of course, this man is Naru. He will just get the necessary information. That's it. Hikaru turned to look at her. All she can give her is an encouraging smile. She can't do anything about Naru's manner… at the moment. Hikaru nodded and inhaled deeply before narrating what happened moments ago.

Hikaru spoke in her sweet but terrified voice. "I was in my Math class when I felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. I asked the permission from my teacher and he let me out… I went out of the room and ran toward the rest room. When I reached it, I entered a cubicle and did what I need to do. Then just when I was about to finish, the lights started to flicker. I became aware of my surrounding. No one was there except from me. I started to feel nervous… I was about to open the door of the cubicle when my gaze fell on the floor. I saw a shadow walking past the cubicle I was in. My hands shook as I grope the handle…" she paused for a moment. Everyone is silent, except for the keyboard of Lin's laptop. Then she continued. "I stood there for awhile. I don't know how long but when I got the courage to open it, I slowly pushed the door and what I saw next really… freaked me out…"

She stopped. She clutched the hemline of her skirt tightly. Mai put a hand on top of hers. Then Mai whispered encouragingly, "Go on. You can do it."

Hikaru nodded and continued. "I looked at the mirror and… words were being written on it… I… I really saw it. It's as if someone was really writing on it like it was a chalk board… But it used b-blood…"

Naru interrupted. "What do the words say?"

Hikaru's eyes started to get blurry. Tears were forming on its sides. "'Stay away from him, you slut or I'll kill you!' That's what it said… Then I screamed and that's when all the students came."

The group exchanged gazes. Yasuhara looked at Naru, asking for the boss's permission to join the interrogation. Naru nodded and Yasuhara spoke. "Are you aware of the rumors about the haunting that happened in the past few months?"

Hikaru nodded fiercely. "Of course, everybody knows it."

"Then, in that case, since you received the threat, did you also experienced being suffocated-"

Hikaru interrupted. "Yes, I also experienced it, just like the other girls. It happened yesterday."

Naru nodded and he took over the conversation. "Do you have any idea on what might have caused these things to happen?"

Hikaru shook her head,

Naru nodded and wrote something in his notebook. Then he flipped a page, looked up on Hikaru and glared at her as cold as possible. "Who was with you this morning?" he asked suddenly.

Hikaru looked at him in surprise again. She just stared at him that irritated him but he chose to be patient.

John couldn't just sit there. Time is important. "How can we be able to help you if you would not say anything, Hikaru-san?" he coaxed gently.

Masako nodded. "If you are going to protect him, the more chance you will get hurt again." She warned her.

Mai took Hikaru's hand. "Don't worry. We are here to help you."

Hikaru sobbed hysterically as she was trying to tell them something. "I…I… re-re-really….c-can't…"

Mai sighed. She must do something… "Is it someone popular?" she asked.

Hikaru nodded. "P-pleaase… d-d-don't h-h-h-hurt him…" the girl pleaded.

"Is it Matsumoto-san?" Mai asked without blinking that made the group stare at her like an idiot. Mai never accused someone without presenting to them any evidence before.

Hikaru looked at her in embarrassment. "We—we didn't d-do any… thing… wrong…"

"What did the two of you do?" Mai asked again.

"We… just kissed…" Hikaru answered shyly as she started to stop crying. "That's…all…"

"Are you sure?"

Hikaru nodded.

Mai looked at Naru. Naru nodded. "Is that all?" he asked.

Hikaru nodded again.

Naru looked at Takigawa and Ayako. "Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, bring Hikaru-san to the clinic." He commanded. He turned to Hikaru. "We are very pleased with your cooperation. You can now rest in the clinic. For the mean time, I am advising you to refrain from seeing Matsumoto Shin if you don't want to get hurt further." Then he stood up and walked over to the monitors.

Hikaru was confused. "But why? He doesn't have anything to do with this. All he wanted was… affection… care…"

No one answered her question. Instead, Takigawa and Ayako led her outside the door. As the door closed, Naru faced them and looked at Mai. Mai knew what was coming next.

"You dreamed about it." Naru said. It was a statement.

Mai nodded. She has to face it. The team needs her dreams very much.

Naru walked to the seat he just vacated and sat on it again. "Tell us about it."

The group went silent as Mai, who was biting her lips just to stop herself from crying, finished her story. Now they all know that Reika cursed the boy he is talking with including all the girls who would be involved with him. Naru, Lin and Masako understood the situation while Takigawa, Ayako, John and Yasuhara were a bit confused and having an emotional battle within themselves. They were torn between being sympathetic to Reika because of her situation and hating her for bullying Mai and for killing herself when she could have just had the baby without the help of the father. Speaking of father…

Yasuhara was confused on where this drama is leading. "Mai, are you sure that it was Shin that Reika was conversing with?" He had to

Mai nodded. "Yes. The built, the voice, it was all his. I know it is him." She closed her eyes. Though she had not seen the face, she knew that it was really Shin. He followed her every day in the past few months, how the hell is she going to forget that?

Takigawa was having the same thoughts with Yasuhara. "Then, he is the father of the child, just as what Reika had claimed?" It has been a question because…

Mai stood up abruptly, covering her face with her hands and walked a few steps away from the group. "I don't know." She said. "I don't know what the truth behind her pregnancy is because I don't know if Shin or … or… Sakuro was the father." She put down her hands, revealing her teary eyes. "I thought that if I am going to see what really happened that night, everything would be falling into its right places but then… the story just got … when Sakuro came into the picture."

Everyone, minus Naru and Lin, sighed. They know how frustrating it is for Mai. They know how important Sakuro to her. Naru looked at the frustration in Mai's eyes. She's torn between accusing Sakuro and believing that he does not have anything to do with the situation at hand. But Naru knows that they have to take the next steps towards this case just to solve the mystery behind it, even though this would hurt Mai.

Naru nodded. "Since you are very sure about that and since Matsumoto-san mentioned something about Reika and Sakuro being together at certain time, we have to call Sakuro here."

Mai knew that this would happen but she wants to believe (and hopes) that nothing had ever happened between Sakuro and Reika because she might not be able to call him her friend if that would happen. "Okay. It can't be helped…"

As if he was on cue, the door opened and Sakuro went in. He looks like he ran (again) towards the room. He was holding a long brown envelope.

Mai turned towards his direction. She was surprised. "Sakuro, I was just going to call-"

She was cut off when Sakuro ran towards her, letting the envelope fall from his hands, and hugged her. "Hey, what happened?" Mai questioned. She can feel the weight of Sakuro's feelings and it was not very good… The SPR group was stunned, as well as Mai. Naru clenched his fist too hard because of the scene.

Sakuro's arms tightened around her. Then he started to cry. Mai was stunned. Sakuro never cried in front of her before. Never. She had known him as someone who can take a blow of a supermarket owner's fist with a smile. The group was suddenly concerned about him. "Hey… can you tell me-"

Again she was cut off when Sakuro whispered the answer. "She… cheated on me…"

Mai was confused. "What are you talkin-" Sakuro cried harder. Then it hit Mai so hard that her eyes widened… The test results…

Naru stood up from his chair and walked towards the casted brown envelope. He took it from the ground, opened it and looked at its contents. He just stared at the paper he was holding. Ayako rushed on his side and read the contents of the paper. She gasped as she continued to read…

The remaining members of the group was confused and their gazes went from Naru to Mai and back and forth. Ayako looked as if she was going to faint. Naru looked from the paper to Mai who was still holding Sakuro. It was as if it was the sign that Mai needed to confirm her suspicion.

Sakuro just cried on her shoulders. Mai stroked his back, an attempt to comfort him.

Naru faced the group. "Do you remember the slimy liquid found on the scene when Haneda-san was found almost lifeless in the music room?"

The group nodded slowly.

"The school had sent that liquid to a lab for testing." Naru said. He breathed deeply before he continued. "The slimy liquid turned out to be… a discharge of semen."

Masako gasped and covered her face with her kimono. Yasuhara understands now why Sakuro was crying very hard. He looked at the man with. Takigawa and Lin looked in other ways out of disgust.

Mai looked at Naru intently. "I remember now… The day that all male student was called into the assembly area… The medical team took a sample of blood from each male student."

Ayako continued. "They were finding the matching DNA with the semen. And they found it."

"Who?" asked Takigawa while Sakuro cried harder on Mai's shoulder. Mai looked away from them.

Naru answered. "It is… Matsumoto Shin."

They all looked at Mai and Sakuro who was hiding his face on Mai's shoulder.

"Why?" Sakuro asked while sobbing. "Why did she have to do that?"

Mai tried to get free from his grasp but he just held her tight. "Sakuro… I don't know either. I'm so sorry." She answered softly. Now, she doesn't know if she could talk to Sakuro about the case at hand. How can she ask him about his relation to Reika's pregnancy if he's broken like this?

The school bell rang, signifying the end of class. Every student has a gloomy aura because of the current situation of the school. The students were not feeling very well at class because they were afraid that the ghost might hurt them or worst, kill them. The girls were distancing themselves from the male student because of the announcement made by the SPR team on the school's radio station awhile ago.

-FLASHBACK-

_It was Taniyama Mai who was the current student assigned on the radio booth. Mai had been feeling down the whole time because of the things that's happening in the school plus the fact that Naru hasn't talk to him since they last talk this morning. He ignored her when she dropped by on the base to give them their lunch. Well, she has to host the radio program this afternoon and she has to do it nicely. "I have to ignore this feeling now. The show will start in five seconds." She thought as she was sitting in front of the audio console._

"_Good afternoon Shirouko Academy and to the other listeners of Love Life! This is your DJ Mai who would give you the sweetest as well as the most bitter love songs from the past up to the present. I hope you would all love and relate to the set of songs that I'm going to play now. (laugh) Okay, I'll be playing a song from one of the most popular Korean group right now and also my favorite band. Ayieee! Sugoi! If I would mention Onew, Jonghyun and Key, you would definitely know the song! This song was part of the original sound track of the top rated Korean drama Boys Over Flowers. FYI listeners, this is one of my favorite songs from the soundtrack. Here is Stand by Me by SHINee's Onew, Jonghyun and Key. Enjoy!" _

_Mai turned off the microphone as she played the song on the radio. She was just taking off the headset when Naru and Yasuhara knocked on the door and came in. She was not really surprise to see them because she was expecting that they would announce something important sooner or later._

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" Mai asked softly. "Do you have something to announce?"_

_Naru nodded and he looked at Yasuhara who gave a piece of paper to Mai. Mai read the contents and suddenly felt very sad about it even though she has the hunch that this would happen. "Okay." She said sadly._

_Yasuhara noticed it. "We're sorry about it but this is the only way to protect the students." He explained in behalf of their boss who was still having a bad day because of the hug scene this morning._

"_I know." Mai replied while nodding. She looked at Naru who was still ignoring her. She sighed. "Bipolar boyfriend and boss." She thought and turned toward the console and laptop. She sighed again and that didn't go unnoticed by Yasuhara and Naru, who just looked at Mai. _

_Mai waited until the song ended. She put the headset on her ears and turned on the microphone. "Attention Faculty and Students of Shirouko Academy. I have to cut the music show for awhile for I would make an important announcement. "_

_She read the contents of the paper she was holding. "The school administrator had released a memorandum ordering all female students to stop interacting with the male students of the school for awhile until the haunting in this school would cease. Also, all extracurricular activities would be postponed until the professionals whom we asked for help would solve and finish the problem in our school. The administrator came on this decision as per the advice of the Shibuya Psychic Research team. We are asking for your full cooperation. Duly noted by Hiraga Rei, school principal."_

_Mai clicked a tune in the laptop that would signify the end of the announcement. She hand the paper to Yasuhara, who was leaning in the wall, without looking at him before she went back to hosting the music show. "Hey listeners, sorry for that short announcement. Love Life's back, folks! Did you enjoy SHINee's Stand by Me? I bet you did. I really like Onew and Jonghyun's powerful vocals as well as Key's one of a kind voice. Hope to meet them someday! (laugh) Let's move on to the next song." _

_On Mai's peripheral vision, she could see Naru and Yasuhara were still in the room. It's as if they were enjoying the music show or they were mocking her for she could see that Yasuhara would laugh any moment and Naru's eyes, though he had his poker face, is mocking her. She rolled her eyes as she continues on introducing the song. _

"_If you have watched the anime Zero no Tsukaima and if you are a great fan of the series, you would know First Kiss, the opening song of the first season. " as she was saying these words, she looked up and saw some female and male students outside the radio booth through the glass window. They were looking at her and the question is evident in their eyes. She raised her left hand to say that they have to wait for a moment. She looked on Naru and Yasuhara who was also looking at the students. She continued on the show. "Here it is, First Kiss by Ichiko. Enjoy!" then she played the song. _

_She stood up from the chair as she took off the headphones and walked over to Yasu and Naru. "You should be the one to talk to them. They just need confirmation. That's all." she said softly._

_Yasuhara nodded and went out. Naru and Mai remained in the room, having the awkward aura. Naru just stood there, not looking at her. The song was about to be finished when Mai spoke. _

"_If you have any problem, you can at least say it to me. I'm your girlfriend after all." She said sadly and turned her back on him as she sat again in front of the console to host the music show. Naru looked at her, feeling guilty for his actions._

-End of Flashback-

As a result of the announcement, the female students were suddenly alienated to the male students which left the latter group very sad. As per Mai and Naru's status for the day, nothing had changed since they weren't able to see each other after Naru and Yasuhara went back to base.

John and Masako were looking at the students from the window. John sighed as he saw the students far apart from each other. "School was supposed to be a place where social interaction should be present." He sighed again.

Masako nodded. "But it's for the best. We know now that Tamori Reika is the ghost and Matsumoto Shin is the reason why she was haunting the school but we can't tell that to all anybody because we don't have enough proof yet." She looked at John. "Plus, we would cause a ruckus among the students if we would announce that it was Matsumoto-san who the cause of this."

John nodded, still looking at the students. "Of course, you are right. What we did was the best choice. The other students might hurt Matsumoto-san …" he replied.

Masako focused on John's eyes. "You still care for his welfare though he did something bad?"

John nodded. "Everybody deserves to be treated with care even though they did something bad. There is still a room for a change of heart… Maybe he could still repent if someone would show him kindness…"

As he finished saying those words suddenly, Masako's heart skipped a beat. _He's too kind. Why did I not fall in love with him before?_ She thought unconsciously. Then she realized what she just… _What's happening to me?_ She thought while she was trying to get her eyes off John's face. She could feel the loud pounding of her heart against her chest. _It can't be… he's a priest. I can't_… She managed to look on the window again so she would not be looking at John which would only just make her heart beat faster.

Ayako and Takigawa were watching them from the couch. Takigawa shook his head because of disappointment. "Too bad, he's a priest." He whispered to Ayako.

Ayako nodded slowly. "Why is she so unlucky when it comes to love…?" she whispered back. She sighed.

Yasuhara was also watching beside Ayako. "Maybe they could do something about it." he also whispered.

Ayako and Takigawa looked at him, surprised. "You're eavesdropping again." They whispered together.

"Your whispers were so loud for me to hear." He replied. "Anyway, John could leave priesthood, if he loves Masako, too." He said, loud enough for the three of them to hear.

Takigawa shook his head. "He would not do it. He loves the church very much."

Ayako agreed with him. "I don't think he would ever leave priesthood. He's too much attached to it."

Yasuhara shook his head. "You don't know the power of love." He chuckled. "You'll see what love can do to a person." He insisted.

Ayako and Takigawa sighed together. There were too many problems revolving around them: The case at hand, Masako and John and … (they both look at the man clad in black reading a file), Naru and Mai. Naru was still having his own way of "tantrums" because of the hug scene between Mai and Sakuro. Ayako rolled her eyes.

"Surely, Naru is being so sensitive and insensitive at the same time." She whispered again.

Yasuhara and Takigawa nodded, showing that they know that the topic is about Mai and Naru's petty couple problem. "When would they talk again?" Takigawa asked.

"Later, when Mai would be able to make his tea." Yasuhara whispered before giggling. The three giggled like little children.

Naru abruptly closed the file he was reading that made the three stop giggling. John, Masako and Lin looked at him also. He glared at the three gossipers and spoke. "Will you just pay close attention to the case at hand rather than prying into other people's lives?" he said coldly.

All of them shuddered, except for Lin who smiled because he also heard the three little mice's conversation. Everyone was silent as Naru went back to reading the file in his hand. John and Masako went back to watching the students while Ayako, Takigawa and Yasuhara were conversing through eye contact.

Naru was reading the file about Sawada Sakuro. There was nothing in there that would be connecting him to the case at hand. Just to clear it, Naru doesn't have any intention to connect Sakuro to the case of Tamori Reika, he just want to know the truth so that this case would be solved and no more students would be hurt and that includes Mai.

Speaking of Mai… Naru thought about what happened this morning. Yes he admits he was jealous because of the hug but he was more concerned on Mai's welfare. Sakuro could be related to the case, to Tamori-san. Sakuro might have done something good or bad and that's what worries him. Suddenly, his trust on the boy was tampered. Mai might be or not be in danger with Sakuro. He just wants to make sure that Mai would be safe. Yes, he's worried and that's the reason why he was not talking to Mai the whole time. He was thinking very hard on how to solve the case at hand.

Mai was making her way towards the base. She was holding a plastic of snacks for the team. She was tired because of all the things that happened today plus the factor that Naru has been ignoring her. She sighed. She was worried about Naru and worried about Sakuro as well. Sakuro went home after he cried. He texted her afterwards saying that he would be at school tomorrow, for now, he just have to rest. Mai sighed again. Her mind was too occupied to notice that the temperature dropped… and that she was in front of Room 101.

"Mai…" a female voice that Mai knew so well called her name

Mai stopped. Her thoughts about other things were cut as a sudden chill ran through her spine.

Masako suddenly took her eyes off the windows. She suddenly felt a presence that was not there when they first came to the school. She walked away from the window which surprised John and the other members. She walked towards the door and she closed her eyes. "Tamori Reika…" she said. This alerted the other teams that they all stood up. Her mind was suddenly alert and she was searching the place where the spirit is currently residing. She holds the door knob. "She's close."

"Where is the spirit, Hara-san?" Naru asked hurryingly.

Masako breathed deeply then her opened widely. She faced them abruptly. "We have to hurry. Reika is at Room 101. Mai is in front of the room!" She said frantically.

Mai did not look back. She just kept on looking ahead. She can feel the cold hands of the ghost going up and down on her spine. "Reika, is that you?"

Reika just continued to run her hand on Mai's spine. "Who could it be other than me, my dearest?"

Mai sighed. "Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting everyone?" Mai bravely asked though she was beginning to get scared because of the dangerous way Reika's hand was moving. She asked again. "Why are you blaming and hurting the girls? They did not do anything to hurt you."

Reika's hand went up to her right shoulder, touching it with an added force. Mai shuddered. "I know that your little friend showed to you that little drama inside the room." Mai turned her head sideways and looked up. Yes, she was in front of Room 101. How stupid of her not to notice it. She was about to ask her again, this time about Sakura's case but Reika continued. "Of course, I made a little promise to my loved one Shin that he would not be happy along with girls that would like him and the girls that he would like… Just look at what happened to you… He liked you that much… as well as my best friend Sakura. " Reika said dangerously.

Now, Mai's confused. _Shin liked Sakura? When?_ Mai thought. Reika spoke again. "But you know what; you have a power that I can't beat that's why I could not hurt you too much. I could only approach you this way."

Reika's hand went up to Mai's neck, skimming very lightly on her skin. Mai tried to move but she was immobile because of Reika's presence. She realized that she stopped moving the moment she heard Reika's voice awhile ago.

"And you also have powerful friends…" Reika said. Mai heard the footsteps rushing towards her direction. "They were so worried about you." Reika chuckled softly but evilly.

"You are so lucky to have them, your little friend Gene and your cute boyfriend who looks exactly like little Gene…" Mai felt Reika's hand gripped her neck so tightly that she started choking and the plastic she was holding slipped on her hands and fell on the ground.

_Naru…_ Mai thought helplessly. _I need you._

Then Mai saw them coming. "Here come your mighty friends!" Reika shouted on her ears that almost shattered her eardrums. Mai winced and tried to shout but she couldn't since she was choking. She saw Bou-san and Ayako, readying to say their charms and John with his bible open. Naru and Lin were on their sides.

"Tamori Reika!" Masako shouted. "Please stop hurting Mai! We could talk peacefully. Please!" she shouted as they approached.

Instead of heeding to Masako's words, Reika just laughed and groped Mai's neck tightly then she pulled Mai's hair with her other hand. Mai's eyes widened as she choked more.

"Now." Naru said authoritatively. He said it so calmly but his eyes said otherwise. He was panicking inside.

Takigawa started chanting which affected Reika too much. Reika shouted so loud. Her grip on Mai's neck and hair was loosened a little. Mai fell down to the ground as Reika also fell down because of the pain that the chant of Takigawa was causing her. "Tamori-san." Naru said dangerously now. "Let go of Mai."

Reika laughed before tossing Mai to the wall. Mai screamed so hard when her back felt the wall. She hit the ground in an instant. Then Reika sent out a piercing shrieked. "STOP! STOP HURTING ME!" Reika shouted on Takigawa's direction.

"Mai!" all of them shouted at once. Lin and Naru were on her side at once. The others followed behind them. Mai tried to get up but she failed. Naru tried to scoop her up but Mai shook her head. Ayako rushed to their side to see if she has any injuries but she also refused.

"I want to talk to you Reika!" Mai tried to shout as hard as she could. She needed to know what happened to Sakura. Naru helped her to sit. Mai leaned on him. "Reika! I need to know…" The other members cleared the view so that Mai could see Reika.

Takigawa stopped his chanting for awhile but he hands were still in position. Reika stopped shouting. Then she looked at Mai. "I know it. I know what you want to know!" Reika said viciously. She started to walk towards Mai but Takigawa started to chant again. Reika fell into the ground and shrieked again.

Mai blinked back the tears that are starting to form in her eyes. "Reika… What happened to Sakura?" Did you try to-"

"YES!" Reika shouted. "I tried to kill her! I TRIED SO MUCH BUT I DID NOT SUCCEED! YOUR LITTLE GENE SAVED HER! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO ME! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO SAKURO! HOW COULD SHE!" she shouted before she vanished.

Takigawa stopped chanting then he looked at Mai who was clinging to Naru, crying on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_Mai is once again in the dark abyss, looking for Gene. She would not be here if she doesn't need to know something. She knows that Gene would or should show her something very important. She needs to know what happened between Shin and Sakura. She wants to know it badly because it was messing their whole lives: hers, Sakuro's, Shin's and Reika's. What's happening in her friends' lives? She's confused. She wants to help them but she must understand it first. Gene has the answer. Reika mentioned that Gene saved Sakura's life. So he knows it._

_As if on cue (again), Gene came walking towards her with a serious face. Gene knows that this time would come._

"_Mai." Gene said._

"_Why did you not tell me that you helped Sakura? Why did you not tell me that you know what happened to Sakura?"Mai asked at once in a gentle tone._

"_I'm sorry Mai. I thought it would be for the best that you would not know about that." Gene answered guiltily._

"_You did not answer the second one Gene. I need to know what happened to Sakura. And please. Tell me everything that you know. I don't want to be confused anymore. We are talking about my friends. I don't want to them to suffer like this." Mai said softly, as if she was very tired._

_Gene sighed before taking Mai's hand. "If that's what you want." He pulled her towards him. "Are you prepared to see it?" he asked gently._

_Mai looked into his eyes. "It can't be helped Gene. I want to have a normal life, well, at least when I'm at school. But because what's happening in Shirouko, I can't have it…"_

_Gene nodded and smiled. "Okay. But I would have to hold you again… just like before. Would that be alright?" Gene asked gently._

_Mai's forehead had wrinkled. "Why, of all the times that you have done that before, are you now asking me such thing? Of course, you can…" she was suddenly confused._

_Gene sighed before he turned Mai around and hugged her from behind. "Everything has changed now… You've got Noll…" he whispered gently though he was hurt. He was being emotional at this time. Baka Gene._

_Mai was stunned. Before, Gene was rooting for her and Naru to be together. Now, Gene was acting… differently. She tried to look at him but Gene told her not to._

"_It's starting now. You have to watch closely." Gene said softly but authoritatively. It's the subtle way of saying 'Watch.'_

_Mai just sighed and looked ahead of her. The scene was turning into a room… A room full of musical instruments. Mai gasped. "This is the music room. " she said._

_The door opened and a girl wearing Shirouko Academy's uniform came in. Mai knows the built and the face of this girl. She is Sakura. Haneda Sakura. She sat on the floor, fished her cell phone out of her pocket and stared at it. Mai looked at Sakura closely. Sakura was not sleeping well for days… Her eye bags were too noticeable. She was not also grooming herself very well. Her hair was carelessly clipped on one side and she looks pale because she's not wearing her makeup._

_Mai wondered if this appearance of Sakura was because of she was haunted and hurt by Reika. She was wondering about the things Sakura did with Shin although she already has a clue. Maybe she just doesn't want to face the truth… Maybe she just needs to confirm it so that she might be able to accept it._

_Wait… something's wrong. "Gene."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Sakuro said that someone saw Sakura and Shin were going here TOGETHER, holding hands…"_

"_Well… that's what he said. This is the real thing Mai. When you wake up, you have to ask him the truth. The real deal. Sakura and Sakuro have been hiding a lot of things from you. You also have to confront Sakura sooner."_

_They've been hiding something from me? Sakuro also lied to us… Mai thought. I also have to confront Sakura soon… "But how Gene? She's in coma."_

"_She'll be waking up, don't worry." Gene answered._

_Mai nodded absent-mindedly and she focused back on the scene._

_Sakura stared at her phone for too long. She decided to get up and Mai guessed that Sakura was about to leave when the door opened again and a young man went inside the room. She saw how Sakura's expression had changed from being sulky to being excited. Mai looked at the man, who she can now see clearly. Matsumoto Shin._

"_You came…" Sakura said in a seductive way._

_Shin shook his head and looked suddenly afraid. "Reika would be angry. She would not hesitate to hurt you even more."_

_Sakura started to unbutton her blouse as she stared on Shin. "I don't care anymore… That girl didn't care about my feelings when she slept with my little Sakuro." She said angrily. "This is payback…"_

_Mai was stunned. "Sakura knows that Reika's dead?" she whispered._

_Gene nodded but he did not offer any explanation. They just continue on watching the scene though Mai was feeling an odd thing in her stomach, the one that you feel when you want to throw up._

_When she was done unbuttoning her blouse which showed her perfectly shaped body, she proceeded on taking off her skirt. Shin just watched her with uncertainty. "You know, Sakuro rejected me when I said that we should do sex." This time, Sakura was on the verge on crying. "He said that he wants to do it when we're married. He's liar. He already did it with Reika." Sakura said painfully, trying to hold back her tears. She's just wearing her underwear now._

_Shin turned his back on her. "I can't do this Sakura. I could kiss and hug or fondle you but that's all I can do for you. You are Mai's friend. I can't hurt you. Reika would hurt you. Mai would be upset if you are hurt."_

_Sakura was angry. "To hell with Mai! Mai has always been the center of attraction… Even Sakuro fell for her once! Now, you were also smitten by her beauty. That's why Reika bullied her… "_

_Mai was stunned. She did not expect to hear it from Sakura, whom she thought is the one understands her. She was wrong. Tears were starting to form… She was prepared to see how Shin and Sakura would do IT but she was not prepared to hear those words from the person she considered as her friend._

_Shin faced her angrily. "Stop right there! Mai isn't like you or Reika. Mai's different from you. Reika was a slut, she cheated on me first. Now you, you are just like Reika." He chuckled. "Birds of the same feather really flocked together."_

_Sakura's hands were balled into a fist. She wanted to slap him but she can't. She has to satisfy her needs… her needs as a woman. She also has to satisfy her heart. If Sakuro can't give it to her, she has to get it from someone whom Sakuro hates so that Sakuro would feel the pain. Yes, Reika would also be in pain to see the man he loves with having sex with her ex best friend. Hitting two birds with one stone…_

_Then Sakura spoke. "Yes. Yes I could be like her. But I am a woman… I have my own needs… Plus, don't you like me anymore? You were head-over –heels for me before, right?" she said softly but seductively. Shin looked at her disgustingly._

_Mai was confused. Shin was in loved with Sakura… before?_

"_I can't Sakura. I'm sorry." Shin said as he turned away from her and started walking to the door._

_But Sakura just smiled wickedly. "I saw how you buried Reika's body with your own hands my dear Shin. "_

_Shin stops walking and froze. "I know that but you can't threaten me. I'm going out of this room now and you can satisfy yourself by your own." He reached for the door knob but Sakura spoke again._

"_I would tell Mai what you did. You know how foolish Mai is. She believes everything that I say." Sakura added._

_Mai gasped. To say that she was hurt was an understatement. All this time, Sakura sees her in that way…_

_Sakura walked towards Shin and pressed her body on his lean back. "So what would be your decision Shin?" Sakura's hands snaked towards Shin's chest and rubbed it suggestively. "Would you like Mai to get angry with you?"_

_Mai saw Shin stiffened for a bit. Then he faced Sakura and held her chin. "This would be the last time that we would see each other."_

_Sakura had the plastered a winning smile on her face. "Deal." She answered. Then Shin kissed her hard in the mouth._

_Mai was now crying. She couldn't believe it. She can't hold back her tears now. She faced Gene and hugged him very tight. She pressed her face in his chest. She doesn't want to see the next things that would happen between Sakura and Shin. Gene held her tightly and rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her feelings._

"_Gene… It's my fault…" Mai said as she heard the moans and groans in the background._

"_No it isn't. Don't blame yourself. It was their fault. Believe me. You don't have anything to do with all of these…" Gene said gently._

_Mai just continued to cry as she heard the fast breathing and groans in the background. Then she heard a satisfied sigh afterwards._

_Mai stopped crying. She looked up at Gene's face as she heard the rustle of clothes. "Are they done?" she asked Gene with a quivering voice._

_Gene nodded. She finally faced the scene, Gene still holding her. It was comforting to know that she was not alone here. If Gene was not here, she might have fallen now. She saw Sakura was now dressed. Shin has just finished buttoning his pants. Mai looked on the floor… There was the slimy liquid… the semen, found by the investigators that day._

_Sakura combed her hair with her hands. "That was great, Shin." She whispered._

_Shin walked towards the door "This is the last Sakura. I won't touch you nor look at you again."_

"_Oh right… But I enjoyed it too much Shin. I think I have to-"_

_Shin knows that this would happen. He walked back angrily to Sakura. "A deal is a deal." He said with a scary tone._

"_I have the power to break it. I have something against you…"_

"_Stop it."_

"_No. Not until you give me what I want."_

"_Stop it. I already gave it!" Shin hissed. "I don't want you! Don't you understand? All I want is Mai."_

"_But unfortunately, you can't. She's in love with somebody else. Plus, aren't you scared for her? Reika just hurt her last time." Sakura smiled wickedly._

_Shin realized it and suddenly he smiled wickedly too. "Yes, I know. Just like what Reika did to you yesterday and the other day."_

_Sakura was suddenly scared. Shin's smile had widened. "Of course, now that we had sex, she would hurt you again. I just don't know on to what extent."_

_Mai gasped. As the two were talking, a dark shadow has loomed on the wall, going towards them. The room's temperature went down._

_Sakura's eyes widened. Shin was looking scared. He retraced his steps towards the door. "Her she comes…" Shin whispered. Sakura went to him and cling to his arms. Shin shook her hands away._

"_Don't touch me!"_

"_Don't leave me here." Sakura pleaded._

"_I already warned you." Shin replied, his voice shaking._

_The shadow was starting to have a form… Sakura looked very scared now, she was shaking._

"_Reika." Shin whispered._

"_I already warned you, slut!" Reika said as she walked towards them… "Or should I say ex-best friend?"_

"_Reika." Sakura whispered. "Don't hurt me anymore. Don't kill me."_

"_Now you're pleading for your life!" She laughed evilly. "You treacherous slut!" Then she grabbed Sakura and tossed her over the instruments._

_Shin was very scared now. He tried to open the door but it won't budge._

"_Don't even try." Reika warned him. "You have to watch this. Have fun my beloved…"_

"_Help! Someone help me!" Sakura screamed as she fell down on the instruments. There was loud thud as her body touched the instruments. Sakura screamed in pain._

_Reika laughed again. "No one can hear you darling!" she laughed again. "This room is sound proof, remember?"_

"_That's why no one heard her scream." Mai said while watching the scene painfully._

_Sakura tried to stand up. She was successful but wasn't able to stand straight. She walked a few steps towards Reika. She stopped a pointed a finger at her. "You… you have the guts to hurt me when you also slept with Sakuro!" she accused her. "How can you hurt me when you already did what we did? Huh? We are now even."_

_Reika crossed the remaining space between them. "You didn't want to believe me…" she said sadly. Pain was seen in her eyes for a moment but anger replaced them again. "You never believed me. I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" she screamed and grabbed Sakura's head and smashed it on the floor. Sakura screamed as Reika continued to bang her head on the ground. Shin turned away and held on the door knob like it was his life line. He just closed his eyes as Sakura continued to scream._

"_Stop it!" Sakura screamed as a droplet of blood fell to the floor. Reika did not listen to her. She was like a madman. Ready to kill her._

_Suddenly Sakura stopped screaming. Her eyes were now closed and a lot of blood was coming out of her head. Reika turned to Shin. "Are you happy now…" she asked him, her eyes were still angry._

"_Let me out of here." Shin said weakly, tears were threatening to fall down from his eyes when he opened it. "You killed her. You killed your best friend. I don't want to be with you. I don't want to see you again." Shin said as a tear fell on his cheek._

"_It's because of you." Reika answered in an even tone. "You did not love me anymore; you did not accept our child and you had sex with my ex-best friend. You are going to live miserable for the rest of your life." Reika said as Shin turned the door knob and finally he went out as he cried._

_Reika cast one final uncaring look in Sakura. "Serves you right." She whispered before she vanished into the thin air._

_Sakura was all alone now. She lay on the floor unconscious beside the instruments… and beside the discharge of semen…_

_The scene faded to black and suddenly, Mai and Gene were in a vast green land._

_Mai was still frozen in Gene's arms. She had prepared herself mentally for this but she wasn't prepared emotionally. She doesn't want Sakura to be hurt but those things had already been done. What Mai learned from the past cases that SPR had handled was that they can't change the past. What they can do now is to make things right for the present and for the future._

"_Mai?" Gene called her with his soothing voice. "Will you be fine?"_

_Mai closed her eyes and nodded. Gene unwrapped his arms and turned her so that they would be facing each other. "Mai look at me." Mai obeyed and she looked at him with her eyes that were full of pain. "You need to tell this to Noll. He already has a plan on how to solve this, he just needs the details. You also need to talk to Sakuro and Sakura. They have a long story to tell you. Noll will need it so that you could finish this case."_

_Mai nodded again and she smiled weakly. She did not do anything but she was tired. How come? Maybe it's because of the scenes that she had just watched or because her physical body is tired. Memories of the afternoon's event flashed into her mind. She was injured because of Reika's throwing her to the wall. Her back was hurt but her body is still functioning well. Ayako treated her back and gave her a pain killer. Ayako said that she would be fine in the morning. She just needed to sleep. Naru gave her a ride to her apartment afterwards. He carried her inside and to the bedroom. He told her to get some sleep for the night and tomorrow they would work for a solution to this case. Mai smiled at him and answered that for sure he would have a solution. He doesn't need their help. Naru smiled and gave her a peck on the lips and told her to sleep. He tucked her on her bed and said good night. Naru left her alone after that. And Mai had to dream about this. She got what she wants and she needs to relay this information to the group NOW._

_There's one more question Mai have for Gene before she wakes up."How did you save Sakura? She looks really dead back there."_

_Gene sighed. "She really died."_

_Mai gasped. "But-"_

"_I reached for her soul and told her that it's not yet time to go." He answered._

_Mai sighed in relief. "You really are an angel Gene."_

"_I don't want you to cry over her." Gene said gently. "Plus, you need her to solve this case and she really owes an explanation to you."_

_Mai sighed but smiled afterwards. Yes, Sakura really needs to explain herself to her. "I need to wake up now, don't I?" Mai asked Gene who was able to look in her thoughts for a moment._

"_Yes, you have to finish this case as soon as possible. I don't know where this case could lead. Even though Reika has been a 'little' nice to me, she would still hurt you and the other girls who would come to Shin. Although Noll and the others are there to protect you, you are still not safe." He answered. "Physically and emotionally." He added._

_Mai smiled at him again. She hugged Gene. "Thank you Gene."_

_Gene patted her back. "No need to say it. I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens. You can count on it."_

_Mai smiled and she started to vanish from Gene's arms as she started to wake up._

"_Take care of yourself." Gene said before she totally vanished._

Mai woke up with a start. Now that she knows what really happened on that day, she has to tell Naru everything.

It was still dark. She looked on her alarm clock. 2:30 am. She has to go to her school. They have to finish this once and for all. She hurriedly dressed up. She took her keys, went out of her apartment and ran all the way to Shirouko Academy.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Naru and Lin were the only ones staying in the base. They were watching the monitors as usual. The others were sleeping in the next-door rooms provided by the school where they could rest.

Naru was busy on writing in his black notebook while Lin was typing away on his laptop and watching the monitors at the same time. Lin was having a thought about the monitors.

Lin turned to Naru. "Most of the monitors are useless Noll. There was no activity in those rooms where we put the cameras. The only rooms that have a change in temperature were the music room and room 101." he said as a matter-of-fact. "It's just a waste of space and time. And the students would not be here tomorrow. The principal had sent out a message awhile ago that classes are suspended for tomorrow so that we could have time to finish the case."

Naru looked up from his notebook and nodded to him. "You're right. We'll talk to the others tomorrow and tell them to put down the cameras on the other rooms. But the cameras in the music room and room 101 should retain."

Lin took the hint. "Of course." He said. "Are we going to exorcise those rooms tomorrow?" he asked.

Naru nodded. "I'll talk to Takigawa tomorrow. The music room would be the first one. We'll be waiting for Mai and Sakuro to come. They would have some information for us. We would need that before we exorcise room 101. It seems now that Takigawa had hurt Reika's spirit, she has been lurking inside the room where she committed suicide."

Lin nodded. "Right." He replied. "Do you now have a concrete plan on how to solve this?" he asked, while glancing at the black notebook.

"Yes." Naru replied with his usual clam and even tone. "Based on my deduction, Sawada-san, Haneda-san, Tamori-san and Matsumoto-san have some "unsettled business" with each other. But I still haven't settled on one reason, yet."

Lin raised an eyebrow on his statement. Naru went on explaining. "Based on Mai's and Sawada-san's information, Sawada-san and Haneda-san are in a relationship, as well as Tamori-san and Matsumoto-san. Haneda-san and Tamori-san are friends, along with Subaru-san. Sawada-san doesn't have a healthy relationship with Matsumoto-san from the start. He even hinted that he really doesn't like Matsumoto-san. And that is a bit unusual because Matsumoto-san is the beau of Tamori-san. In this culture, mostly on the adolescent stage, the two people inside a relationship should have a good rapport with the friends and family of both parties."

Lin nodded. "So where is this leading to?"

"Based on Mai's story, Haneda-san and Tamori-san did have an argument."

"I think it's about the motel incident." Lin offered.

"Yes, but it's just one of the reason. And Sakura-san had denied that something happened between her and Sawada-san when she was confronted by Matsumoto-san about it on the day she died. But I am confident that there is still a deeper reason other than that."

Lin was suddenly confused. "How about Sawada-san and Matsumoto-san? There might be a feud between them but maybe it's because of the motel incident."

Naru shook his head. "Yes but that's just another reason as well."

"There is a deeper reason than that."

"Yes. I think Matsumoto-san is envious of Sawada-san and vice-versa. It might be because of fame and power that they have in this school. Or it might be because of the two girls involved in this drama. That's what I want to know from them. I just hope that Haneda-san would be here too." Naru said a bit sarcastically. He went back to writing on his black notebook.

Lin nodded. He got the point of Naru. "If this is about power and fame… Matsumoto-san is famous among the girls while Sawada-san has the power over the school because he is the student council president." He paused and saw that Naru nodded. "If this would be about the girls… It might be a jealousy and ego as well… "

Naru spoke as he continues to write. "Come to think of it, Sawada-san was too protective of Haneda-san when it comes to Matsumoto-san, even to Mai. Matsumoto-san was too angry at Tamori-san and Sawada-san when he saw them enter a motel. Based on Mai's dream, Matsumoto-san hinted that Tamori-san had been sleeping with other men as well but he only got angry to her very much to the extent that he disowned the child Tamori-san is having when he saw them together that night. But a question still remains. Why Sawada-san did take Tamori-san to the motel? What really happened between the two of them? How come that Sawada-san took her there knowing that the Haneda-san and Tamori-san is not in good terms?"

Lin smiled a little. "Well, that's impressive. As expected from you."

"I'm getting to the whole story. I just need to confirm it all." Naru answered.

"Well, they would be here tomorrow. Speaking of, how's Mai?" Lin asked.

"She would be fine by tomorrow. She just need to rest." Naru answered.

"Hmmm." Lin would just like to tease Naru for awhile. "How's your relationship going?"

Naru casts a side way glance to him. "It's well… I think."

"You 'think'?" Lin was amused by the answer. Naru was unsure. Lin wants to laugh. Naru had been sure most of the time.

"We're just starting. You know that." Naru replied coolly. "We're both still learning."

Lin smirked. "Good. Do your best." He encouraged him. "But please don't treat the relationship like it's a scientific experiment."

"Of course. By this time, I know the difference between the two subjects already." Naru had a small smile playing on his lips. "Thanks to Mai." He added softly.

Lin nodded and went back to typing. He is happy that Naru is slowly learning in the aspect called love. Lin mentally sighed. He just wonders when he will get to see Madoka again. A lot of things happened in the last six months that they were gone. Ayako and Bou-san were in a relationship now. Though he would not admit it loudly, he was envious of Bou-san and Ayako. They get to see each other every day. Yasuhara had got another girlfriend again. Seriously, though that young man is a little 'scary', he could still make a girl fall for him. He felt sorry for Masako. She's really unlucky right now, but he hopes that she would find someone that would make her happy. Anyway, she's still young. Or Yasuhara's suggestion might happen in the future. Maybe John could fall in love with… "Stop Lin. Do not meddle with their lives." He mentally reprimands himself. He just continued typing his e-mail to Madoka.

Well, there are a lot of things that would happen tomorrow. They must focus at it for now. He'll just think about the others afterwards.

As Naru continued to write his plan for tomorrow, he felt waves of connection with his twin brother appear in his mind. He waited for him to speak.

"**Noll." **

"**Gene. What is it? Is something wrong?"** He asked worriedly. Something might have happened to Mai while he was gone and she was alone in her apartment.

"**Nothing's wrong with Mai."** Gene answered. "**But she might be in danger if you won't meet her by the school's gate."**

"**What are you talking about? She's at her apartment right now, resting."**

Gene whistled. **"I don't think so. She's running towards here, literally."**

Naru tried to be calm as he stood up. Lin looked at him inquiringly. "I have to go out for awhile." He said to the Chinese man. "Mai's coming." He added as he went to the door quickly and went out before Lin could ask him how he knew that.

Lin was stunned. "Can Noll see the future also?"

"**Why is she here Gene? It's already late. Something might have happened to her."** Naru asked his twin as he walked towards the gate of the school.

"**Well…"** Gene was hesitant. He doesn't like his brother when he's worried. He could say something that is not very good to hear.** "I showed her the Haneda Sakura's incident on the music room. She's really bothered by it. That's why she's coming to you."**

"**You…"** Naru felt like he wants to punch his brother. **"You could have just showed it to her in the morning. It's dangerous at this hour. It's more dangerous when she run. You know how clumsy she is. And she's too pretty. Some maniacs could do something bad to her. You know that her back was unwell. She must be hurting herself. What if she was slipped somewhere? Some car might also…"** Naru stopped thinking about it.

Gene sighed. **"I know. You don't want to lose her." **

"**Of course. I love her too much Gene."** Naru admitted it now to his brother. **"I don't want to lose her. I lost you already. I don't want to lose another important person in my life."**

Naru could feel that his twin smiled. **"Of course. I'm sorry that I had to let her see it too soon but time is running out. Sakura's soul wants to get away. I was just able to convince her to stay to solve the case. She would be waking up soon, Noll. Mai needs to be there when it happens but she needs to tell you the whole story first. You also need to be there for her when she confronts Sakura. Mai's hurt right now because of what she had learned. She needs you."**

Naru had reached the gate by now. He can see Mai approaching. She was indeed running. He mentally sighed. "**Here she is, Gene. Thanks for telling me."**

Gene's eyes widened. **"Are you sick?"**

Naru rolled his eyes mentally. Gene could really annoy him anytime, anywhere.

"**You just said thanks. Wow that's new, Noll."** Gene laughed. **"Well, **_**you're welcome brother.**_** Now, I believe in the power of love. It can change an idiot scientist's heart to a full extent."**

"**Stop it Gene." **Naru commanded his twin coldly. **"Mai's here already."**

"**I know. I can see it, idiot scientist. Take her to a safe place. Someone's watching from a far. That's why I told you that Mai's coming."** Gene warned him.

"**Okay."** Naru said as he cut off their connection. Naru looked around. Indeed, there is someone watching from the other street. He could never forget the face of the man who hurt Mai. Matsumoto Shin.

Mai reached him. She was panting so hard. "Na…ru…" she stopped in her pace and she clutched her chest, catching her chest.

"Idiot, you really ran towards here without thinking that it's dangerous." Naru scolded her, his arms crossed in his chest.

Mai rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry… but I really have to tell you something important. It's about the case."

Naru took her hand and he gently pulled her. They started to walk. "Let's go to the base. Everyone needs to know that."

Mai smiled and let Naru led the way. "Okay." Naru smiled a bit and they walked together. Naru cast a final glance towards Shin's direction but the said man is now gone.

Ayako, Bou-san, Yasuhara, Masako and John who were still wearing their sleeping clothes were suddenly fully awake after Mai had relayed her dream. They were suddenly interested on the lives of Mai's friends. Lin was still typing while Naru is listening intently on their conversation.

John was feeling sad knowing that Sakura had been jealous over Mai but she did not tell it. "Mai, are you all right? You know, Haneda-san had been…" he trailed off.

"To be honest, no. I did not expect it to come from her." Mai answered sadly. "I don't know if I should love her or hate her right now. But as of the moment, I would like to finish this case first before I confront her about it."

The group nodded and the conversation shifted to the case at hand.

"Now, that's interesting. Shin-kun loves Sakura-chan before?" Yasuhara remarked. "Well, that hints that there is something between Shin-kun and Sakura-chan before Shin-kun developed a relationship with Reika-san. That's why the Sakura-chan and Reika-san broke off their friendship."

"Or it might be Reika-san found out the relationship between the two of them when in the middle of her relationship with Shin-kun." Takigawa offered.

"Or it might be the other way around." Masako said. "Shin-san and Sakura-san is together and Reika-san has been the third party. That would have caused the "friendship over" drama."

Everyone nodded. "Is this a love triangle?" Ayako asked.

"Yes. "Takigawa answered. "What more can it be?"

John sighed. "Love should have been a good motivation for young people."

Mai shook her head. "No. It's not a love triangle. You forgot that Sakuro is also in the picture."

Ayako scratched her head. "Uhm… Love square?" she said uncertainly.

Mai sighed. "Yes, I think. But I still don't know how. It's complicated."

Yasuhara took a paper and pen from the desk. He drew out a box. On the upper left corner he wrote Shin, on the upper right: Sakura, on the lower right: Sakuro and on the lower left: Reika. As Yasuhara was doing this, Mai was suddenly feeling déjà vu. She has seen this somewhere before.

"Let's put it this way" Yasuhara draw an arrow from Reika to Shin. "Reika and Shin," then he drew an arrow connecting Sakuro and Sakura, "Sakuro and Sakura". These two are in a relationship right? But…" He connected Sakura and Shin. "This two might have a past relationship or they might have cheated on Reika." He connected Sakura and Reika. "This two are best friends. When Reika found out that they were cheating on her, Reika broke up her friendship with Sakura."

"Where does Sakuro-kun fit in the puzzle?" John asked.

"Sakuro and Reika might have a past relationship as well." Naru suddenly said.

Everyone was stunned. Naru reached over the paper and connected Sakuro and Reika. "Why would Sawada-san take Tamori-san in a motel knowing that it might worsen the dispute between Tamori-san and Haneda-san?"

This silenced the group. They were thinking about it hard. Mai tried so hard to look into her memory if Sakuro might have hinted before that he might have liked Reika. She stood up and paced around the room. Somewhere, somehow, there might have been signs. She wasn't just paying attention. She looked around the room, and then her eyes landed on her table… It is where Sakuro and she talks a lot. Then she remembered. That was just an ordinary day. The two of them were talking as Mai was doing her paper works for then club. That was a month after she turned him down.

"_Sakuro, don't you have any stories there?" Mai asked. "I'm too bored by just signing these papers."_

"_Hmmm…" Sakuro thought. "Well, it can be a story but I would present it in a riddle type form."_

_Mai pouted her lips. "I hate riddles."_

"_You don't want to know the story?" Sakuro countered._

_Mai rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm listening."_

"_This is the Story of the Frenemies" Sakuro started._

"_Set1. B1 loves G1_

_ B2 loves G2_

_ But G1 loves B2_

_ And G2 loves B1…"_

Mai's eyes widened…

_Mai laughed. "You call that a riddle? It's more of a clue or something but not a riddle."_

_Sakuro pouted. "Don't mock me. I don't know how to make riddles."_

_Mai laughed again. "Okay. You may go on now, 'master of riddles'."_

Yasuhara noticed that Mai was looking intently at her table across the room. "Mai, are you seeing something we can't see?" That remark caught the attention of the other member. Mai was oblivious of the other members' look at her. But she must remember it all…

"_Set 2. Frenemies number 1: B1 and B2_

_ Frenemies number 2: G1 and G2"_

"_Set 3. B1 and G2 together_

_ B2 and G1 together_

_ B1 is lonely_

_ G2 is happy_

_ B2 is lonely_

_ G1 is happy"_

_Mai intervened. "Hey I'm a bit confused here. Can we draw it so that I could understand the story?"_

_Sakuro nodded. "Go." Then he smiled but it did not reach his eyes but Mai did not pay too much attention since she was busy on understanding the story. Mai drew a box, the same thing that Yasuhara did awhile ago but with the label B1, G1, B2 and G2._

"_Set 4. B1 still loves G1_

_ B1 struck G2_

_ B2 saw it_

_ B2 comforts G2_

_ G1 saw it_

_ G1 cried_

_ B1 comforts G1"_

"_Set 5. B1 tried to leave G2_

_ But G2 doesn't want it_

_ B2 tried to leave G1_

_ G1 doesn't want it"_

"_Set 6. B1 can't do anything about it_

_ G2 stayed_

_ B2 can't do anything about it_

_ G1 stayed."_

"_Set 7. B1 and G2 quarrelled_

_ B1 still like G1_

_ G2 cried a lot"_

"_Set 8. B2 and G1 is good_

_ B2 started to fall in love with G1._

_ G1 smiles"_

"_Set 9. B2 and G2 met_

_ B2 was concerned with G2_

_ But B1 saw it_

_ B1 talked to G1_

_ G1 cried"_

_Sakuro sighed for awhile._

_Mai was too engrossed with the storiddle of Sakuro. "Then what happened?"_

"_Set 9. B2 and G1 is gone…"_

_Mai looked at him. His eyes were a bit sad but he hid too quickly. "Gone?"_

"_Yes, gone. Sad story, isn't it?"_

_Mai rolled her eyes and scratched her head. "Sad? I did not even understand it."_

The group turned to Masako, their eyes questioning of there is any spirit in the room. Masako shook her head.

Naru stood up, suddenly concerned about Mai. He put his hands on Mai's both cheeks and forced her to look at him. That made Mai jump, literally. She was brought out of her reverie and she forgot the memory she had just now because of Naru's hands.

"Uhm…" Mai mumbled suddenly felt that her face was burning. "What do you need?"

"For your information, you are staring at your table like an idiot." Naru said coolly as he takes his hands away from Mai. The group snickered on them.

Mai's eyes widened. "Yes, that's it!" she said nervously as she remembered her talk with Sakuro. Actually, she forgot about that storiddle because it happened almost five months ago. She walked to her table, much to the confusion of the other people in the room and leaving Naru standing. She searched the drawer of her table and she found the paper where she drew the box. That's why Yasuhara's drawing was familiar to her because she also drew one. She faced them and walked towards them, still holding the paper.

Yasuhara took the paper and read it. He took his own paper. "Oh! It looked the same." He exclaimed comparing Mai's paper to his paper.

The other member also went to their place to see it. "Indeed." Lin said. "Where did you get this, Mai?"

"Actually, it was a story Sakuro told me before in a form of a riddle, as what he called it. I just drew that box so I wouldn't be confused." Mai answered.

"What riddle?" Naru asked using his business tone.

She said the whole riddle, if that was really the whole. Lin typed every word that she said. "Actually, I didn't understand it but because of what's happening, I'm starting to see the meaning behind it."

The other members were examining the paper. "Well that makes sense." Takigawa said. "B1 and B2 might be Shin and Sakuro, respectively or vice-versa."

"G1 and G2 is Sakura and Reika, respectively or vice-versa." Ayako added.

"And it's now clear that the whole problem of this drama is about love and jealousy." Masako said.

"But we are still not sure of what really happened and who's who in those labels." John pointed out.

Naru and Lin shared a knowing look.

Mai was about to answer but her cell phone rang. "Wait." She fished out her phone on her pocket. She answered it without looking at the screen. "Hello?"

"Is this Taniyama-san?" the female voice asked on the other line.

The voice is somehow familiar. She looked at the screen. An unknown number. She put back the phone on her ears. "Yes, I am Taniyama Mai. How can I help you?"

"I'm Haneda Sakura's mother. I need you to come to the hospital right now. She's already awake and she's asking to see you. Sakura is also asking for Sawada-san." Mai heard she sighed as she mentioned Sakuro. "She also mentions a Matsumoto Shin. She's refusing to take any medicine until she sees all of you."

Mai gasped. Sakura's awake… She was speechless for a moment. How will she talk to her? How can she ask her about the case? Mai was hurt because the things she had learned about Sakura. How would she face her?

"Taniyama-san, are you still there?" the person on the other line asked impatiently.

Mai came back to reality. "Uhm, Yes, Haneda-san." The group were suddenly alert at the mention of the surname. "I'm on my way. Please tell her to wait for me. Arigatou." Mai said and hung up.


	9. Chapter 8 (part 1)

**Chapter 8 (Part 1)**

5:30 am – Hospital

Mai and Naru, along with Ayako and John were in front of the hospital where Sakura is confined in. Mai had already called Sakuro and Shin while they were on the way. Lin was in-charge in the school. Takigawa is preparing for the exorcism and Yasuhara is there to help him set up for the ritual. Masako was left so that she could report to Naru if Reika's spirit will show up or hurt someone again, if that's possible since there are no students in the school for the day.

Mai sighed heavily as she continues to walk back and forth in front of Naru, Ayako and John. She could feel that their questions would now be answered and hopefully, she would now have her peace of mind. As she thinks about the case when awhile ago, she realized that Gene was right, that she does not have any fault. She was just an extended cast on this drama.

"Hey. No need to be so depress." Ayako said while sitting at a bench with Naru and John between them, seeing that Mai was really troubled. She knows that Mai is really concerned with her friends involved in this case as much as she was concerned with Naru and the SPR team that Mai considers as her family.

"That's right Mai. Everything's going to be fine." John tried to comfort her. "God won't let these things happen without a reason."

Naru eyed his girlfriend. She was really nervous. "And please stop pacing around. It would not do anything to solve the problem." He said monotonously.

Mai stopped and looked at Naru. "Well, that's very _comforting_." She said sarcastically.

Ayako rolled her eyes. "Is that the way you should treat your girlfriend?"

Naru did not mind her. "Please refrain from intervening into other people's relationship." He said flatly.

Ayako was suddenly flared up. "Hey, the 'other people' that you're saying are my friends. Of course, I should care about you two!"

John was, again, acting as the mediator. "Now. please stop arguing. We are here to give support to Mai. You should not be arguing like this." John said in an uncertain tone. He doesn't want to be between a flaring Ayako and a cold Naru but he need to be there or else those two would be spitting words to each other that are not really good to hear.

Mai just shook her head. She doesn't have time to think about Naru's remark and Ayako's argument. She'll deal with it later. For now, she has to focus on the problem at hand. Speaking of, where are Sakuro and Shin?

As if on cue (again for the nth time) Sakuro appeared on the way. Mai waved on him. But he was not alone. As they reached her place, she recognized Subaru Sonia as Sakuro's companion.

Naru, Ayako and John stood up to acknowledge their presence. Sakuro smiled but his usual cheerfulness is gone. Mai noticed it and she felt sorry for Sakuro who looks very tired. His eyes were red maybe because he just finished crying. "Mai-chan." Sakuro greeted him.

"Hello Sakuro." Mai smiled at him then she eyed his companion who was behind him.

"Hello Sonia-san." Mai greeted politely. Sonia looked and only scoffed at her. It has always been her form of greeting.

"Now, Sonia. Please show good manners, at least, for now." Sakuro reprimanded her. "Remember, she'll be your passport inside, just in case Sakura's parents won't let you in." Sonia just rolled her eyes in response.

Mai smiled sadly and looked at Sakuro. "Why is Sonia-san with you?" she inquired gently.

"We met while I was on my way here. She said that she wanted to see Sakura. I also told her that she's awake by now." Sakuro replied then he looked behind Mai. "Good morning to you Ayako-san, John-san and Shibuya-san." He greeted them.

Ayako smiled at him. "Good morning to you, too." She replied. She hopes that Sakuro would be able to endure the next event that would happen inside.

John bowed and greeted him as well while Naru just nodded at him. Talk about courtesy, Naru would fail it.

Sakuro turned back to Mai. "Aren't we going inside?" he asked.

Mai was uncertain if she should tell him that they were waiting for Shin. "Uhm…"

Sakuro raised an eyebrow. Naru was the one who answered his question. "We are still waiting for Matsumoto Shin. Haneda-san also requested him to come."

Sakuro's fist suddenly formed into a ball. He looks like he was ready to beat someone now. "Why?"

Sonia also took a step away from him, sensing the black aura that he is emitting. Sonia felt like she wanted to hide somewhere.

"She would like to speak with us. With you and Shin." Mai answered. She was suddenly nervous. She has never seen Sakuro angry like this before. During the student council meeting, though Sakuro is being annoyed on the other officers, he never loses his cool like this. Not like this. She tried to step forward and to touch Sakuro to calm him but the look in his eyes told her she better not to or else… Instead she steps backwards until she hit someone. This someone held both her shoulders in a comforting way

"Mai…" Naru's voice said soothingly. "Try to be calm." Mai looked up and she saw Naru giving her a small comforting smile. Apparently, it she bumped her head into Naru's chest. Mai tried not to blush at this simple gesture but she can't.

"Sakuro would need you later. " Ayako said and Mai looked at her. "He would need you later when Matsumoto-san arrives. He might lose it, you know." She whispered.

John looked at Naru and Mai and smiled. He had never seen Naru smile before and not one from the other members of SPR could make Mai blush with a simple smile. _Love can do miracles_, John mentally noted. He looked at Sakuro then he sighed mentally. _But it can also destroy someone or everyone_ _around them if it will not be understood well_, he added.

Mai, who was still in Naru's grasp, looked around and saw Shin walking towards them. Her heart started to beat faster. Here it is. Then she looked at Sakuro who started to walk towards Shin. Shin doesn't look like he was afraid of Sakuro. In fact, he was smiling wickedly at Sakuro.

"Sakuro!" Mai shouted. She doesn't want them to be fighting. She doesn't want Shin or Sakuro hurt each other. They could still talk about this in a peaceful way.

Sakuro stopped midway in his track as he heard her voice. Shin looked at him mockingly. "Scared, weakling?"Shin teased him.

"Shin." Mai called him. "Please, just stop. Don't provoke him anymore." Mai pleaded.

Shin looked at her. "Oh, Mai-chan." He said. "Okay. If that's what you want."

Naru shot him his coldest glare but he spoke to Sakuro, not acknowledging the presence of Shin. "Sawada-san, you two can engage in a fight after we talk inside. Haneda-san would not be very glad to see that the two of you are covered with bruises. For now, calm yourself." Naru said calmly but authoritatively.

It seems that Naru's command had entered into Sakuro's consciousness. Sakuro turned away from Shin while looking at the ground, and he walked towards Mai. "Can we go now?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the ground, his hands still balled into a fist.

Mai nodded and Sakuro found his way towards the entrance of the hospital. Ayako, John and Sonia followed behind him, thought there was a big gap between the two groups (Ayako and John, then Sonia) because of the incident that happened on the music room where Sonia hurt Mai.

Mai and Naru was about to follow them when Mai noticed that Shin was not taking a step towards the hospital. Even though she is a little scared of Shin, she still cares for him as a friend. The others might call her stupid but she has her own beliefs. She believes that a person must not be judged according on his or her actions because behind every actions are deep reasons. She still believes that there is goodness in every person's heart. She stopped and turned to look at Shin who was away a few steps away from her. Naru also stopped and looked at Mai.

"Shin?" Mai called him. "Aren't you going to follow?" she asked softly, loud enough for him to hear.

Shin met her eyes and his own eyes widened. He saw how gentle Mai is, how she doesn't judge him because of other people's view of him and his actions. But he can see that Mai is scared of him and he knows that it is because he tried to force himself to her and that he had hurt her. He took a step forward but Shibuya Kazuya had stepped closer to Mai and put his arm on her waist protectively. Shin smiled on that gesture. How he wishes that he was the one doing it to Mai.

It has been six months since the first day he met Mai. That time, he was still nursing a broken heart. Why? Reika broke it the day he saw her and Sakuro entered the motel. He did not admit it loudly but he indeed fell in love with her. She stayed with him even though she knows that he still love Sakura and that appealed to him. Even though he loved her that time, he can't admit it because he is ashamed of himself, for all the things that he did so that Reika would leave him. He was too guilty… But Reika… she came with Sakuro to that motel…

Then Mai came. She had been nice to him even though the other students had been telling her to ignore him because of his actions. But Mai was good to him. That's why he fell in love with her. He would be angry when other students would say something bad about her. But then, Mai would only see him as a friend. That's why he was letting all his reserve desire for her to other girls. But still, Mai chose to be his friend so that he could change his ways but in the end, he just hurt her.

Everything became complicated when Reika spread the rumor that she's pregnant. Mai would never accept him as a friend if she would know that he was the father of the child. Things got more complicated when Reika died. She hurt every girl that he would hug, kiss or have sex with or sometimes, even when they would just be together. Just like what happened to Mai when he got too close to her one time. He tried to stay away from her but he could not do it because he loves her too much. That's why even though he knows that it's dangerous for her, he still followed her around but he was too careful not to touch her. But one day, he touched her. Mai was about to fall when she slipped on the steps of the staircase… he caught her just before she fell. That triggered Reika's anger and she hurt Mai. It happened again when he brought her to the clinic.

He stayed away from her for a day after that. Some of his classmates noticed it and they said that it was the right thing to do because Mai already has a boyfriend. That angered him and he hit the person who told it.

Now, he could see that it's true. Mai is really in love with somebody else. That's the reason why he was so angry with other people when they tell them to leave her alone. How was that possible? He can't see anyone who likes Mai as much as he does. Now, right in front of him, he can see who he was. And he is glad that it was Shibuya Kazuya. He was the right man for Mai. Good-looking, intelligent and most of all, he loves and protects Mai. He, Matsumoto Shin, can never be suited to a girl like Taniyama Mai. She deserves someone like Shibuya Kazuya.

"Ano… Shin? We need to get inside now." Mai said politely.

"I know." Shin replied.

Mai gave her a small smile and she and Naru, who was still holding her, turned to the hospital. Shin also followed. But as they entered the lobby, he stopped and called Mai. "Mai-chan?"

Mai and Naru stopped. Mai looked at him. "Hmm?"

He breathed deeply before answering. "I'm sorry for hurting you…"

Mai's eyes widened.

"And I want to thank you for being my friend." He continued. "If there is anything I can do to repay your kindness, just tell me."

Mai smiled afterwards. She's right. There is still some goodness in him. "Of course. It's okay." She replied which earned her a disbelieving look but Mai did not notice it. She turned away from Shin before she spoke again. "There is one thing you can do."

Shin looked at her back intently. "What is it?"

"Tell us the whole story… between you and Reika, Sakura and Sakuro. The truth Shin. That's all." Mai replied and she and Naru continued to walk.

Shin was stunned. Will she still accept him as a friend after everything that he had done? But then, he knows that Mai is just helping him, helping the four of them to solve this problem. He sighed deeply before he started to follow them.

Yes. It's already time to finish this once and for all.


	10. Chapter 8 (Part 2)

**Chapter 8 (Part 2)**

Mai, Sakuro, Shin, along with Sonia, Naru, Ayako and John were now inside the room of Haneda Sakura who was still sleeping since they came in. The room is spacious which gave an air of calmness to them but still, the tension between each other can be felt by everyone.

Sonia and Shin sat next to each other in a love couch on the other end of the room. Sakuro, Ayako and John were sitting in a couch and Mai and Naru were sitting on another love couch next to John. They were all waiting for Sakura to wake up.

Well, getting inside Sakura's room hadn't been easy. One: Sakura's father was against the idea. He doesn't want to see 'peasants' inside his daughter's room. Talk about being so full of himself and arrogance. That's the best words to describe him. But Sakura's mother insisted that it's the only way to make Sakura happy. Yes, that worked. The father would want to see his daughter happy again, so there is it. Mai swear that Sakuro's mood had changed a bit. A bit.

Second problem: Mai did not say to Sakura's mother that Naru, Ayako and John would be there also. But Mai had explained the whole situation to her, saying that they could help solve the case since SPR is the one in charge on it. Though her mother doesn't believe much on the supernatural, she had agreed with them.

Third problem: Sakura was sleeping when they came in. Her head was still in a bandage and she has some bandage on her arms though it appears to be minor injuries. That's why Naru is not in a good mood. Sometimes, his patience can be tested. This is one of the times.

Fourth problem: Mai is sleepy. She leaned on Naru's shoulder so that she would feel a little comfortable. Yes, Naru's scent and built is comforting.

"Say, how long should we wait?" Sonia asked irritably.

"Patience, Subaru-san." Sakuro replied irritably.

"Not for long…" a soft tired voice said.

All of them were suddenly awake and alive. "Sakura?" Mai asked, checking if the girl is really awake.

"Mai-chan…" the girl lying on the bed had replied.

Sakuro doesn't know what to feel. He was about to stand when he realized what really is about to happen here. He was happy that she's awake… but there are other things that must be done first. Plus he can't get to kiss Sakura now because her parents are just outside. He doesn't want to be kicked out of the room. There is still an issue that he had to clear with her. He glanced at Shin. That man would get his beating later…

Mai stood up and walked closely to her friend. "Sakura-chan?" she asked. "Why did you call us here?"

Sakura smiled weakly. "I… have to… tell… you… some…thing very… important." She said slowly, opening her eyes slowly. She was oblivious to the other people in the room. She just focused on Mai.

"Why now?" Mai asked. "You could have waited until you are better Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled weakly. "Well… I met this friend of yours… he saved my soul…"

Naru knew who it was. Mai knows that this would happen. Gene had told her. _Gene, thank you for everything_. She thought.

"Sakuro… Shin… Are you there?" Sakura said softly, without looking around to confirm or see if they were there. Maybe it was strenuous for her since she just woke up. And the following conversation is already tiresome for her.

"I'm here." Sakuro answered.

"I'm here." Shin answered as well.

"Can we tell our story to her, now?" she asked the two men.

Shin sighed deeply. Sakuro was bewildered. "What story, Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura smiled weakly. "The Story of Frenemies, the storiddle you did." She replied. "The one you said you told Mai once…"

Ayako and John's eyes met… _It's true… It is their story._

Naru looked at him intently. Sakuro protested. "Why? That doesn't have anything to do with you."

Sakura smiled. "Love," She said and Sakuro winced at the endearment. "Because our story is the reason why Reika cannot rest in peace."

Sakuro was now confused. "Reika? Cannot rest in peace? Are you saying that she's dead?"

"Yes." Sakura replied. "She's the one haunting in the school."

This made Sakuro gasped. _Reika's dead? _He was still in shock. He can't believe that Reika is dead. "How…"

Sakura did not reply. They would come to that eventually.

Sonia laughed softly. "Reika was the one who did that to you, Sakura?" Sonia asked mockingly.

"You're here Sonia. Not so good to see you, but you can be of help." Sakura replied. "Yes, she did it to me."

Mai stared at Sakura then to Sakuro and to Shin. Though she knows a part of the story, she still needs to hear it from them.

Ayako stood up and went by Mai's side. "Haneda-san, I am Matsuzaki Ayako, Mai's co-worker and friend. Mai and I are working at Shibuya Psychic Research-"

She was interrupted by Sakura. "Yes, I know that. Mai told me about you guys. Happy to meet you, Matsuzaki-san. Is your boss here as well?"

Ayako nodded towards Naru's direction. "Shibuya Kazuya. The blonde one is the priest John Brown."

Sakura nodded in their direction. "Nice to meet you as well." She turned back to Mai. "You were the one investigating Reika right?" Mai nodded.

"I wish I could have a copy of it… the riddle." Sakura said.

John took out a piece of paper from his pocket… It's the one Mai did in the car so that they would know it as well. "I have one here, Haneda-san." John stood up and handed the paper to Mai.

Ayako intervened again. "Can we record the story that you are going to tell us?" she asked politely.

Sakura sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes, you may."

Ayako took out the tape recorder from her purse and pressed the record button. Naru took out his black notebook from his pocket and readied himself into writing.

Sakuro, who was still in shock, just sat there and was comforted by John while Sonia and Shin looked at Sakura intently as she started to tell the story.

"Could you tell the first stanza, Mai-chan?" Sakura asked.

Mai read the first line aloud.

"**Set1. B1 loves G1**

** B2 loves G2**

** But G1 loves B2**

** And G2 loves B1…" **

"_I, Sakuro, Shin and Reika were classmates since middle school. Reika and I were best friends. Same with Sakuro and Shin. We decided to form a group since the say that we became group mates for a project. We were friends and we vowed never to fall in love with each other. We resolved to that kind of treaty because we have witnessed a lot of groups in middle school that split up because one of them fell in love with someone and that caused the other member to hate each other. We want our friendship to last."_ Sakura started.

"_But then, some things can't be controlled. When we entered high school, we broke our vow."_ Shin intervened. "_I noticed Sakura's changes, physically, emotionally and mentally and I fell in love with her without the others knowing about it, especially Sakuro who I considered my best friend before. I was afraid that if he would find it out, he would reprimand me for breaking the vow we had."_

"_The same thing goes with me. I fell in love with Sakuro without knowing when it started. I did not tell it to any of them, fearing that our friendship might change. But then I discovered that Sakuro loved Reika that time. I overheard him talking to someone on the phone. It broke my heart… That's when I started to hate Reika…"_ Sakura said with a sigh.

Sakuro, who has now recovered (a bit), sighed and spoke. _"Reika is also in love with somebody else… She was in love with Shin who was in love with Sakura. I was the one who initiated on uncovering these secrets one time when we were eating together. My original plan was to uncover Shin's secret because I was so jealous that Reika was giving her so much attention but then we were forced to_ _reveal each other's secrets."_

Sakura took over the conversation_. "In the end, our friendship with each other had ended. Reika and I hated each other so much because of jealousy. Reika hates me because Shin loves me and I hate her because Sakuro loves her. Shin hates Sakuro because I love Sakuro and Sakuro hates him because Reika loves Shin."_

Mai was feeling nauseous because of the story. It reminded her of a ride at an amusement park. "Merry-go-around." She said softly. "Hence the stanza 2…

**Set 2. Frenemies number 1: B1 and B2**

** Frenemies number 2: G1 and G2"**

"You're right, Mai." Sakura said.

"_After that incident, knowing that my love has been rejected, I decided to court Reika for two purposes."_ Shin said. _"I want to make Sakura jealous so that she would realize that she loves me and I want to make Sakuro suffer for he made Sakura fall in love with him. But then, Reika was so happy that she said yes to me the moment I told her that I would court her. She did not even think about the word 'lie'. All she thought about was that she and I would be together then. I was not happy with her but for the sake of being friends before; I just went on with the relationship. But things did go on according to plan. Sakura and Sakuro were together and that did not make me happy. "_

"I did not force Sakura to love me." Sakuro commented and sighed. _"Reika said that she doesn't want me. She wants you, that 's why I let her go and told her to be happy."_

"Don't fight over this. We are merely telling our story." Sakura said and continued. _"I and Sakuro started to know each other more. Even though we were friends for a long time, we discovered a lot about each other such as both of us liked to read romantic novels and watch drama films and programs and we both like to eat street foods. One day, I confessed my love for him for the second time, he said that he can't accept my love for now because he still feels something for Reika… but me, being the martyr, I proposed that maybe if we would be boyfriend-girlfriend, he would eventually forget Reika… maybe I could make him love me… After thinking about it for awhile… he said yes…"_ she sighed before adding, "That's what stanza 3 is all about… "

"**Set 3. B1 and G2 together**

** B2 and G1 together**

** B1 is lonely**

** G2 is happy**

** B2 is lonely**

** G1 is happy"**

Sonia cleared her throat and she asked Sakura if she could continue the story. "I also know something about it. Reika told me most of it." Sakura nodded and Sonia spoke.

"_Shin was so depressed when he got the news that Sakura and Sakuro were together. He tried to break from his relationship with Reika. He either flirts or sleeps with other girls, much to Reika's annoyance but that did not stop her from loving him. Shin was also drunk most of the time. One day, he was drinking alcohol in the rooftop when Reika went there too to tell him to go to class. Reika tried to stop him from drinking… She told him that he has her by his side and that he has to move on. Sakura doesn't want to be with him. Shin got so angry and he slapped her so hard that Reika got a huge bruise on her cheek. Sakuro, who was looking for Shin at that time because he wants to talk to Shin to rekindle their friendship-"_

"Because I told him to do so." Reika cut in.

"_-saw the whole thing and went to Shin and punched him._" Sonia continued. _"Sakuro told him that he should not hurt a girl… a girl that who loves him so much. Sakuro and Reika left Shin by himself. Sakuro brought her to the clinic. He was comforting the crying Reika when Sakura went inside to visit Reika so that they could be friends again and saw them hugging each other. Sakura got the wrong impression; she went out of the clinic crying. Sakuro chased her to explain what's happening but when he saw that Shin was with her, he just went back to Reika. Shin saw her running down the corridor and he tried to comfort her… But Sakura doesn't want to be with him…_"

Enlightened by their story, Mai read the fourth stanza.

"**Set 4. B1 still loves G1**

** B1 struck G2**

** B2 saw it**

** B2 comforts G2**

** G1 saw it**

** G1 cried**

** B1 comforts G1"**

Ayako looked shocked at Shin's direction… But Shin ignored it.

"_After that incident, I felt guilty for what I did to Reika. _" Shin continued. _"I tried to break up with her not because I just want to break free from her but because I don't want to hurt her anymore. But even though I hurt her all the time, she still wants to stay with me. Slowly, I started to fall in love with her… But I think that I don't deserve her though… I stayed with her in the end of our conversation because I felt that I owe her so much…"_

"_I also tried to break up with Sakura… because I realized that I still love Reika…_" Sakuro confessed. "_Plus, I don't want to hurt Sakura anymore… She became so special to me at that time that I just want her to stop loving me so that she would not be in pain… But she refused… she said that whatever happens, Reika would still love Shin-_"

"-but I would continue to love you." Sakura cut in. That moment, Sakura looked at Sakuro's direction and their gazes met… letting each other know that whatever happens after this, though they had caused pain to one another… they would still love each other…

"Yes." Sakuro replied. "_And I decided to stay with her…_" he added, suddenly a little speechless. 'Which I'm glad I did…' he added mentally.

"**Set 5. B1 tried to leave G2**

** But G2 doesn't want it**

** B2 tried to leave G1**

** G1 doesn't want it"**

"**Set 6. B1 can't do anything about it**

** G2 stayed**

** B2 can't do anything about it**

** G1 stayed."**

Silence loomed at the room for the moment. Everyone was quiet, giving the two their respective moment. Mai could feel the love between them. She looked at Sakura whose eyes were starting to get misty then to Sakuro who just looked lovingly at Sakura but then… she knows that he is in pain, emotionally.

Ayako and John shared a glance telling to each other that the scene was too… emotional for all of them. Naru glanced from his notebook to Mai…

(COMMERCIAL BREAK! A/N: Who knows what Naru's thinking about Mai at that time? The two of us had not been contacting each other in this scene. You could give your guess at the review box under. Maybe I'll ask him later if one of you got the correct answer.)

Shin looked at them and slowly, he's feeling the guilt took over his mind and heart. He coughed and tried to get everyone back to the story. "Hey… can we go back now?" he asked. No one answered him so he just assumed that silence means yes. He has to get out of here, the sooner the better. Now, he can say that guilt can suffocate a person.

"**Set 7. B1 and G2 quarrelled**

** B1 still like G1**

** G2 cried a lot"**

"_Though I stayed with Reika, we were still hurting each other repeatedly. When we reached our second year, she has changed. I started to see her drunk and smoking… and the news that she was sleeping with other guys reached me. Gone was the sweet, innocent girl that I had known. I presume that she did all of that because of what I did to her in the past year or maybe as a sort of revenge. Though I learned to love her, though I am jealous of those boys, I just let her do the things that she wants to do because I thought that it would make her happy… and somehow she could decide to leave me and find some guy who deserves her love and who would truly love her so that in the end, even if I am left alone, she would have a good life, a good life without me. But it did not work out just like what I have wanted it to be. Reika kept on staying with me but we always fought; she says that why can't I even look at her and such. But I couldn't answer her, I couldn't give her my answer because I'm too ashamed of myself… So I just settled on ignoring her every time we fight."_ Shin revealed. Mai looked at his eyes. It was filled with loneliness… She doesn't know why she felt like this but she believes in his words… Talk about intuition… Mai's intuition is one of the best.

Sonia scoffed. "Yes, you were right. She acted like that out of revenge." She cut in. "_She was so hurt that she wanted you to feel the same way. But also acted like that so that she could get your attention… she thought that maybe you would look at her once… but then, you haven't paid attention._"

"I know. But believe me; I am sorry for everything that happened to her. To the two of us." Shin answered. Naru looked at him in disbelief. Naru could not believe that this boy who has the tendency to hurt a girl physically and emotionally is actually capable of loving someone… But unfortunately, he showed it the wrong way that's why Reika misinterpreted it. Well, everyone in her position would really see it the way she did.

"Of course." Sonia said sarcastically. "Of course, you should feel sorry." Then she added in her thoughts, 'After all, you were the reason why she died.'

Sakura sighed. She knows where that remark would go and she doesn't want to skip anything to avoid confusion on Mai's part. _"As for Sakuro and I, we promised to each other that we would try to work out our relationship, even if there are a lot of obstacles along the way and distance ourselves from Shin and Reika to avoid anymore argument. Sakuro started to fall in love with me_…"

Mai saw Sakuro smiled. "_That time, when Sakura was doing her best just to make me feel comfortable and loved all the time, I started to realize that I was too blinded by Reika… that I forgot to look around me, in front of me. I forgot that I shouldn't pursue something that won't happen anymore. I saw Sakura in front me for the first time… and that… there, I realize that I should have paid attention to her… I should have looked into her. One day, I came rushing to her house though I know that her parents do not like someone like me and told that I love her… that I from this time on, I would be giving her all the love that she deserves knowing that she had suffered so much just to love me._"

Sakura gave out a soft laugh. "_Yeah. I remember that. Oka-san and Oto-san were so angry with you because you were trespassing. If I didn't persuade them not to bring you to the police, maybe our story had ended. But after that, even though my parents doesn't approve of our relationship, we continued but we agreed not to let the school know about it so that my parents would not be more upset with us, at least. But we were still happy_…" she recalled with a small smile playing in her lips.

"**Set 8. B2 and G1 is good**

** B2 started to fall in love with G1.**

** G1 smiles"**

Mai smiled bitterly. The two pairs were very opposite… The first pair was showing their love for each other in a wrong way. The other one just got it right. How ironic. But even if their situations were like yin and yang, light and day or whatever you want to call it, they have to continue. "Then what happened afterwards?" Mai asked gently.

Sakura looked with a frightful expression in her face to Sonia then to Shin and finally to Sakuro…


	11. Chapter 8 (Part 3)

**Chapter 8 (part 3)**

"**Set 9. B2 and G2 met**

** B2 was concerned with G2**

** But B1 saw it**

** B1 talked to G1**

** G1 cried**

** B2 and G1 are gone…" **

Mai recited the last stanza that Sakuro had recited to her when the silence in the room continued. After she asked what happened next, they all look weary and afraid… Of course, the reason is something related to Reika. And she was absolutely sure about that.

Sonia stood up and walked towards the window and sighed as she gets there. "Those three would not be able to open the discussion about that particular event…" she said.

"Why is that?" Naru asked coldly. He's getting impatient. Well, he's always impatient but not the usual kind of impatience when he did not get his tea from Mai immediately. Now that they've reached the turning point of the story, it is where they would stop. They should finish it right now so that they could finally move on to the exorcism later. He looked at his wrist watch. 7:00 am. Great. Just great. He would really need his tea later.

"That was a very touchy subject. That's where all the major trouble in their life started." Sonia replied with an even tone. "Anyway, I would just be the one to tell it. I know it all, since Reika confided everything to me after Sakura and she ended their friendship."

"Go on." Naru commanded as Mai sighed. This is it.

"They were almost in the end of their second year of being together when Sakura decided to get drunk again on a bar alone. As expected, after she was kicked out from the bar since they were closing already, she tried to go home but she can't so she slept on the side walk without even getting away from the place. Just when she passed out on the side, Sakuro, who was living a few blocks away from the bar, passed by and saw her." Sonia started. She breathed deeply and started to speak again but Sakuro intervened.

"_I thought she was just some drunk who I saw almost every day but I recognized the uniform she was wearing. I came to her side and looked closely at her face. She's Reika though she was not the same girl that I met a few years ago. She's drunk again because of this one person that we all know…" Sakuro narrated. "I was battling inside: should I bring her home or just leave her here because I made a promise to Sakura not to meddle with their lives anymore. But then she is a girl. Nasty things could happen to her… So I decided to carry her and bring her home but I totally forgot that she and her family went to live to another place a year before and I don't know how to go there because when I promised Sakura that I would be faithful to her, I forgot everything about Reika… So I just decided to bring her to the nearest place around the area."_

"Motel." Shin hissed. Sakuro shot him a cold glare. Shin returned the glare. Sakura was getting worried over again. Shin spoke. "_Yes, I am saying it twice now. I saw you enter the motel, carrying her at your back_."

"_I brought her there because I can't let her sleep on the side walk. And I couldn't let her sleep in my house because I made a promise to Sakura. Nothing happened between the two of us!"_ Sakuro defended himself.

Now Mai, John and Ayako were getting worried. The heated discussion between them might go into a fight… Naru was just sitting there, listening to them… analyzing their sentences to tell if both were telling the truth or the otherwise.

"I waited for an hour but you did not get out of the motel!" Shin countered.

"That doesn't mean that something happened between us!" Sakuro shouted, his fists were clenched tightly. "We've been through this already. Sonia already told you that nothing happened between the two us… Why are you still like that?"

Their gazes turned to Sonia. "That's true." Sonia confirmed. "_Nothing happened between them. Sakuro called me as soon as they got there but I only got there an hour later because I was not living around the area_."

Shin glared at her. "_I did not see you come and how can you be so sure that nothing happened between the two of them?_"

"_That's because you already left the place to tell Sakura what you saw! And when I got there, Sakuro was sleeping outside the door of the room where Reika is sleeping, clothes still intact!_" Sonia said fiercely. "You jumped into a conclusion quickly."

Sakura intervened. _"He went to my house in the middle of the night just to tell me about that." Sakura said softly but hardness could be heard in her tone. "I was so shocked… I don't know what came over me but I believed Shin. Maybe because it was Reika… if it was another girl, I might not have believed Shin… but then it was Reika… I could still not trust Sakuro when it comes to her because of the past…I was afraid that I was going to lose him just because of Reika…The next day I confronted Sakuro and as expected, he denied it. I slapped him and cried so hard… He kept on saying that it was not true… Nothing happened between the two of them. He said that I could even ask Sonia…" _Sakura narrated. She is now on the verge of crying_. "But I did not listen… even when Sonia cornered me and told me the whole thing. I was blinded by jealousy… I did not talk to him after that even when he sends me messages in my phone and e-mail, calling me, sending me letters…Then two weeks before the class starts, I sent him a message saying that I am breaking up with him._"

"That's where the storiddle ended." Sakuro said. "I left it hanging there because I never expected Sakura to accept me again."

"_I tried to talk to her when the class started but she always ignores me. I cried so hard for the last two weeks that we were not seeing each other. I cried so hard when she told me that she's leaving me."_ Sakuro continued_. "I thought that maybe she was just hurt too. Maybe I should give her sometime but when I saw her laughing and happy with other people, I said to myself that I was wrong. Maybe she was tired of me… I decided that maybe I should give up on her at the moment. That's when I noticed you Mai, the pretty transferee and the classmate of Sakura."_ He looked at Mai. Mai nodded, acknowledging him. "_I got an idea at the moment. Maybe I should try to look at someone and learn to love her to forget all the pain, just like what Sakura had suggested before. But when you turned me down, I realized that not everything can be solved by that method… Aside from that, I realized that I loved Sakura more than I loved anyone else, of course aside from my family. So I started to pursue her again."_

"_I must admit that I got jealous over you when the rumor started that Sakuro was courting you."_ Sakura admitted. _"And until now… I could still feel jealous over you Mai because Sakuro and I never got to tease each other as much as the two of you can do. We never talked like the way you do."_ Mai flinched at this statement. Sakuro looked at her, his glance saying that he was sorry because she has been in dragged into this situation."_I befriended you were so close to Sakuro that I could be updated on his actions and also to prevent you from falling in love with him by diverting you attention to other things. Yes, I've been very selfish since the day I fell in love with him_."

"I would never love Sakuro in that way." Mai replied. "You know very well that I am in love with somebody else." She said evenly.

"I know. But you know as well what jealousy could do to a person." Sakura said apologetically. "I'm sorry Mai."

"You could have just told me so. I could have stayed away from Sakuro if that's what you want."

"No." Sakuro said. "Even if Sakura would be angry with you, I would never ever give up our friendship because I don't want to lose another one." And he glanced on Shin then back to Mai. "You showed me how important friendship is."

"That's another reason why I can't tell you that I don't really like you that much Mai." Sakura added. "_But Sakuro explained everything to me about your relationship and he told me that I was the one he truly loves. That's why I accepted him again…_" Sakura paused for awhile then she added. "Although I still doubt him, though I am still jealous on Reika and Mai. That was the main reason why we had an argument again…"

Sonia rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Mai, you really became a nuisance."

Mai just looked at her irritably.

"Shin and Reika's relationship also went that way. Shin broke up with Reika after the motel incident. But he ignored her totally when he met you." Sonia said sarcastically.

"Stop it, Sonia." Shin said dangerously. "Yes, that was true. I broke up with Reika the day after the incident but she said that she won't give up on me. I was so angry with her. I told her she can sleep with anybody but not with Sakuro… never with Sakuro, not with my former friend."

"Insecurities and ego." Ayako mumbled.

"Then I met Mai…" Shin said. He recounted all the things that have happened that made him fall in love with her as he looked at her eyes. "But as soon as it reached Reika, she started to be violent towards Mai. And this girl," he gave a sharp look at Sonia. "Also helped Reika in hurting Mai."

Mai sighed 'because she could feel the pain stabbing her heart... She just wants to continue studying. But now, she was trapped in a story of four people which was not her intention. She never intended to cause another problem within that group. She feels like she doesn't want to have this conversation anymore…

"Rumors said that Reika was pregnant with your child Matsumoto-san." Naru stated. "Is it true that you were the father of the child she was having?"

Shin looked at Naru in the eyes. "I didn't want to say this but yes, it's true."

Mai gasped… "Are you sure?" Naru asked.

"I am certain of it now. I analyzed it after she said that she's pregnant. She said it two weeks after we slept together."

"You slept with her." Naru said as a matter-of-fact. "You said you broke up with her and you love Mai but you slept with her."

"I was drunk…" Shin admitted. "She was the one who brought me to my apartment. I thought that she was someone else so I just went with it. But when I opened my eyes the next morning… it was her… it was really her. I told her to leave my apartment when she woke up. Then two weeks after that, she came to me and said that she was pregnant… I did not believe her since I know that she was capable of sleeping with other men so I did not accept her and said that she should not bother me anymore. I ignored her after that then the rumors started. The more that I hear it, the more I get angry with her. One day, she begged me to talk to her. I reminded that I don't like to see her again but she threatened that she would commit suicide if I would not give her the time that she needs. I was really frightened that she would do it so I came."

Then the tension inside the room heightened. Everyone became silent. No one made a single noise…

Then Naru spoke. "She committed it after all."

Sakuro's eyes widened… "What have you done to her?" he whispered dangerously. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

Shin started to shake in fear. Sakura and Sonia's face revealed guiltiness and fear as well. Mai started to shake as soon as the memories of that night flooded her mind. Ayako held her shoulders to prevent her from falling…

"_You- you c-came…" she stuttered._

"_What is it that you want to talk about?" the man said irritated. "Don't you know that it's already late?"_

_Reika flinched on his tone. "I-I w-want t-to t-talk a-about the child…"_

_The boy crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't have to talk about that again. I told you that it is not mine." He said coldly._

_Reika's hands balled into a fist. "How many times I should tell you that it's yours? You are the only one I slept with-"_

"_In the past months?" The boy finished. "Of course not. How can I be sure that it's not just me? You were dating other guys aside from me." He added sarcastically._

_Reika stood up, her eyes blazing with fury. "How could you tell that to me? How could you not believe me? You are the father of this child!"_

_The man also stood up. "No, I am not." Then boy answered as fiercely as Reika's tone. "I know who the father of that child is."_

"_It's YOU!" Reika shouted in despair._

"_I am not!" the boy shouted too. "It was Sawada's child!"_

_Reika's head shook fiercely. "No! It's not Sakuro's child! Believe me, it wasn't his!"_

_The man chuckled. "I saw the two of you. With my own two eyes! The two of you entered that motel together."_

"_No!" Reika denied again. She was crying now. "No! Believe me; nothing happened between the two of us that night. I promise! Sakura and he are dating. You know I cannot do that to her she is a friend. A former friend. "_

_The boy shook his head again. Then he held a chair, lifted it up and threw it past Reika that made the girl scream in terror. "DON'T LIE TO ME!"_

"_I am not lying…" Reika whispered, frightened. Her arms wrapped around her belly protectively. "It's really yours."_

_The boy tossed away another chair… and another, then another which freaked out Reika. Reika ran into a corner and tried to hide herself from the flying chairs that the boy is throwing around. Then she murmured. "Stop it… stop it…"_

_The boy stopped throwing things around. Now, the room is in disarray. He turned to Reika. "I… will… not… be the… fa-father of that ch-child…" he said in between his breath. _

_Reika cried hysterically. "Why? Just believe me, just this once…"_

_The man shook his head. "No. You already broke my trust."_

_Reika's teary eyes displayed anger again. She stood up and started to walk towards him. "Why?"_

_The man just looked at her._

_She reached him. "Why?!" then she pounded on his chest as hard as she could. The man did not flinch. "I gave you everything I have. Why?"_

_The man caught her fists and held it with a steel grip. "I loved you Reika… but you broke me…" the man said softly._

_Reika backed away from him. She pulled her hands away from him. "Do you love another woman aside from me?" she asked angrily._

_Reika did not get any reply from him. Tears started falling from eyes again. She reached for the pocket of her skirt. She took something from it that made Mai gasp in horror. A Swiss knife._

_The man took a step towards Reika. "Don't do it." _

_Reika took two steps backward. She put the knife on her throat. "I curse you… you and all the girls that will come to you. All the girls that would make you fall in love with. All the girls that would go with you… I hate you. I hate you…" she said painfully. Then she slashed her throat swiftly. _

"_No!" the boy exclaimed. He froze on his position as Reika's body fell to the floor, shaking. "Reika…" he choked out. He's crying. He walked towards her and held her like a baby. "Reika…" he whispered again in agony as Reika's hating eyes closed._

Shin was now crying… He never cried… Then he spoke…

_It was dark. The school was deserted. _

_The door of Room 101 opened slowly. It revealed a man holding a girl on his arms. Soft dripping sounds can be heard. He walked and walked until he reached the school's large backyard… He can't tell them that she's dead. He can't be put into jail. He doesn't want to be blamed for it. No one would believe him if he told them that she committed suicide. No one. No one must know that she is dead. _

It was as if he wasn't himself when he was saying that, aside from the fact that he talking in the third person point of view. Sakura and Sonia shuddered as the memory of that night filled the air… Sakuro looked at them and disbelief was seen in his eyes. They know it but they did not say something about it. Mai just couldn't believe it. Shin buried Reika on the school's backyard! John did the sign of the cross.

"The two of us saw him burying Reika." Sakura said shortly.

"Why were the two of you lingering around the school?" John asked gently.

"School works." Sonia said. "Both of us were doing different school related works when the saw each other in front of 101. We saw the blood…" Sonia started to cry. "We followed it… Then we saw Shin on the backyard, burying a body… then… then I saw Reika's shoe on the ground." She sobbed and she was not able to continue…

"He pleaded us not to tell it to anybody. He told us what happened. He threatened us that he would kill us…" Sakura said, her voice shaking… "So we kept our mouth shut." She started to cry. "We… we are so horrible… we even helped him clean the room… the trail…"

"Then all of us did not talk after that." Sonia added.

"I was so afraid." Shin said between his sobs. "I tried to be calm but I can't. I tried to put my attention on Mai but I am still afraid that someone would know… Reika haunts me… even in my dreams."

"I did the same. I said to myself that I would hurt Mai… so that… so that I won't be afraid of her… of Reika… maybe if I would hurt Mai, she would be glad and stop haunting us in our dreams…"

Sakura closed her eyes as she continues to sob… "She was always in my dreams… saying that I should have known better… I should have helped her. But I did not. She said that she thought they were friends… I tried to seek comfort from Sakuro." Sakuro he flinched as he heard his name and couldn't look at her… "But he did not… he did not want to do it… he said he doesn't want… I thought he knew… I was afraid and angry at him… He can't understand… I thought he would understand… so I seek it from someone else… from Shin since we both have this same sin… I thought that it would comfort me… I thought… but then… I received Reika's anger… " she said between her sobs. "Sakuro… please forgive me… forgive me!"

Sakuro can't stand this any longer. He went out of the room, shocked, without looking at anyone, even Sakura.

"How could you?" Mai mumbled…

"I am sorry… Real..ly… sorry…" Shin said.

Mai could not believe it… She feels like someone is suffocating her… She started to run and went out of the door. The room is filled with horrible people… and she can't stand to be with them…

She went out, leaving a hysterical Sonia, Sakura and Shin, a shocked Ayako and John. Naru stood up, having a plan on his mind. "Matsuzaki-san, Brown-san, we're going back to the school now. Matsumoto-san, you have to come with us." With that, Naru left the room and went after Mai.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The SPR members, led by Naru, and Sawada Sakuro and Matsumoto Shin were gathered inside room 101. Exorcism wasn't the best idea, as far as Mai is concerned. She suggested that they should just clean Reika's spirit and persuade her to move on instead of hurting her spirit.

With a little amount if persuasion, Naru agreed with her so here they are inside the room where Reika took away her own life. Masako offered that she would conduct the séance. Naru gave her the permission. A single white lighted candle was placed in the middle of the room while Masako was sitting in front of it with her eyes closed and her breath steady. She already had the time to prepare awhile ago. She was just relaxing herself so that the spirit-Reika's spirit- would not be scared of her. Ayako and Takigawa who was on the other corner of room close to Masako have their charms and beads, respectively, so that they could assist them just in case the spirit would get violent. John was wearing his cassock in preparation for the blessing of the body that would take place later. Shin promised that he would lead them to the site where he buried Reika. Lin and Yasuhara were in the other corner between Sakuro and Shin taking the role as the bouncers just in case those two would decide to kill each other. Through a lot of persuasion of Mai, Sakuro was able to be inside the same room with Shin… and the room where Reika killed herself. That thought gave him goose bumps. But they have to be here, they would be talking to Reika, to fix everything, to apologize and to give her a proper burial. Sakura will not be here because she was still recovering but they made sure that she would be able to say sorry as well. Both of them have a charm from Ayako so that Reika would not be able to hurt them.

Mai, who was beside Naru leaning on the wall, just stared on the light of the candle. She can't look at Sakuro or Shin… At this moment she was still in shock… She can't understand why would the people she considered her friends would let love destroy each of them. Though it was and will be a bittersweet experience, it's one of the rarest feelings that can make you feel true happiness…

Naru lost his focus on the event for a moment. He turned to look at Mai who was still sulking at his side. He was also bothered about the situation that Mai's friends are into because Mai is also bothered by it. In ordinary cases which do not concern Mai, he would never ever be bothered. He studied her face… She was plastering her poker face mode but he knew better. She was feeling different kinds of emotions right now… He took her hand much to Mai's surprise.

Mai's eyes were averted from the candle light and suddenly went to the midnight blue eyes that she has always adore and love.

"Soon, this would all be over." Naru said softly but soothingly.

Mai flinched. Would that really end everything? She thought. "I hope so." Mai replied stoically.

Naru intertwined their fingers. Mai accepted it. "They have already realized their mistakes." Naru said, pertaining to the frenemies. "You don't have to worry about them that much. If love can be destructive, for sure love can also repair it. Anyway, love's initial purpose is to create long lasting relationship, right?" _That's what you taught me_. He added mentally.

Mai was shocked by this… She never heard Naru saying those words before and with so much feeling. Naru is right. Love can fix everything, even broken hearts and broken relationship… Just like what had happened to her and Naru. Naru and she would always have a misunderstanding, an argument (most of the time, it's Naru's fault – he would get angry when he she would stalk off alone at their cases, when his tea is served late and when she herself is late for work) and they would quarrel and would be ignoring each other. Naru had also left her once. But then, one of them would be the first one to approach (although Mai was the one who approached Naru most of the time) and they would be back to normal… Same as when Naru went back to her. She knows that their love for each other was the reason why they would go back to normal after each argument and she is very sure (since Naru confirmed it) that it led Naru back to her. But they must be careful, because it could separate them from each other also if they would not be able to fully understand and trust each other, just like what happened to Sakura, Sakuro, Reika and Shin.

Mai had made up her mind. She would not let that happen to her and Naru and to her friends. She glanced at Masako who had been her rival since Naru had first arrived in Japan. She must talk to her after this case so that she could erase the gap between them. She considers Masako as her sister so she must not let her relationship with Naru to further push Masako away from her. (Yes, Mai still doesn't know that Masako has already given up and is currently sets her eyes on John… She was ledt out of the latest developments.) "Naru, I love you…" Mai said whole-heartedly as she turned back to Naru.

Naru's face remained its poker element but his eyes softened. "I love you too, Mai." He replied with the equal amount of love that Mai had given him.

Mai clasped his hand tighter. "I would make sure that love would not destroy both of us… and everybody. I'll make sure of it Naru." She said glancing at Masako who was still in the middle of her self-preparation. Naru understood what she meant. He knows what's going on inside Masako's heart (remember, he overheard Ayako, Takigawa and Yasuhara) but he would just let Mai. They have to clear that between the two of them. "And I would cherish the love you have given me." Mai added. "I would never let you go again Naru."

"_We_." Naru corrected. "_We_ would make sure that love would not destroy both of us and everybody." he added.

Mai smiled and felt the need to give Naru a hug, her sadness was taken away by Naru's words, but decided against it because the others would tease them again and the séance would not start on time and that would annoy Naru. She would just give him one later. She decided that Naru was really changing a bit… A bit.

Masako's eyes opened. "I'm ready." She said softly, loud enough for everyone to hear. All of them focused their attention to her as she waited Naru's command.

"Start." Naru commanded. Masako nodded and glanced at John who gave her an encouraging smile. She returned the smile before she closed her eyes again. She breathed deeply and concentrated.

Mai has always been amazed with Masako whenever she was performing a séance. Masako has a different aura when she was doing it and that is something Mai can't do. Masako's mouth was moving. She was murmuring words that Mai cannot decipher nor understand. Then…

"I am calling the spirit of Tamori Reika." Masako said softly but authoritatively. "Tamori-san?" she called again. "Are you here?" she asked again. The light of the candle started to sway. "Tamori-san, please do something that would indicate your presence." She asked politely again.

The light of the candle flickered quickly and a cold gush of wind filled the room but the light was still surprisingly hasn't been out yet. Masako doesn't need to say it aloud. They all know that she is here.

A black mist started to form into a shape of a human beside Mai. Mai did not they dare to look, she already know that it's Reika. She clutched Naru's shirt with her free hand. Naru led her to the other corner of the room where Ayako and Takigawa is.

Reika can now be seen at the spot that Naru and Mai left. She was still wearing the uniform of Shirouko Academy… She has an ugly slit on her throat that made Mai want to vomit. … "Still afraid of me, Mai?" Reika asked mockingly then she looked at the girl clad in a beautiful kimono. "You are the one who called me." She said.

"Yes." Masako replied. "We need to speak to you."

Reika looked around the room, looking at the determined faces of the SPR team. When her gaze landed on Shin and then to Sakuro, her emotions fired up. Her eyes started to look at them with anger, contempt. "Why are the two of you here!?"

Sakuro looked at her with wide eyes. "It's really true…" he whispered. Shin looked down to his shoes while trying his best not to show his fear.

"We are here to speak with you Tamori-san." Naru replied since the two boys did not answer her questions. "We are also her to help you move on."

Reika laughed out evilly that left Mai feeling cold. "Move on? Do you know how painful it was? And you were expecting me to move on."

Reika walked towards Shin and Sakuro's direction but she can't get close enough because of the charms Ayako had made so she just settled a few meters away from the two. "You made my life miserable!" She pointed an accusing finger to Shin. "You… you made me miserable until the day I died. SO I would make your life more miserable!" She threw a fist towards him. Shin was now starting to cry. "I could never move on, not until all of you are dead!" then she looked at Sakuro. "Including your beautiful Sakura who betrayed me and you!"

Mai tried to intervene. "Reika-chan," she said trembling, "We are here to help you."

Reika looked at her fiercely that made Mai hide behind Naru. "I don't need your help! No one can help!" then she started to cry. "No one… Can you give me back my life?" she asked despairingly. Her emotions were now pouring out from her soul and Mai can feel all of it. Mai can't help it but cry with Reika softly. "Can you give back the life of my child?" then she looked hopelessly to Shin. Can you make Shin love me? Can you make him appreciate me?" then he looked at Sakuro. "Can you give us back the friendship that we had lost because of jealousy… hatred… envy?" then she gave out a frustrated laugh… "No… you can't! Because it's too late… It's already too late… each of us had committed a grave sin to each other and that can't be fixed now!" Then she cried hysterically…

Sakuro breathed deeply and took a step forward towards her. He was hurt… too hurt to see what have become of Reika… The beautiful, timid yet innocent girl that he once fell in love with was now filled with anger and pain… Hurt, just like him, just like Shin and just like Sakura. They all hurt each other… Then he realized why she became like that… why they became like that. "We can't change the past Reika." Sakuro said gently as a tear fell into his cheek. Reika looked at him, her eyes still filled with anger. "And I am sorry… I am sorry for everything that I did that hurt you." He said truthfully as another tear fell from his eyes.

"I am sorry that I was the one who initiated to break the friendship we once had. the friendship that brought as all together, because of my selfishness." Another tear fell from his eyes. "I am sorry that I wasn't there to help you at the most challenging part of your life. I am sorry that I wasn't there to comfort you or assist you…" and Sakuro break into tears. "I wish I could have done something… to bring us all together again… to erase this wall that we built between us…"

Shin who was still crying also took a step forward to Reika who was now crying… He tossed the charm Ayako gave him to the ground. Reika looked at him with anger yet… one can see that she still loves him seeing that she tried to stretch out her hands to him but she knows that she can't hold him… "Shin…" she whispered.

"Re…Reika." Shin called her name softly. "I want to tell you... that I am sorry for hurting you." He said between his sobs. "I was so blinded by my love to Sakura that I forgot that before we fell in love, before you fell in love with me and me to her… we were friends… I am sorry! So sorry… I hurt you… I always hurt you at first…" he wiped his eyes but tears still fell out from it. "I should have just stayed away from you… I should have just let you go that time… I thought… I was doing the right thing when I stayed with you because… believe me or not… I fell in love with you."

Upon hearing this, Reika's eyes widened, the anger was slowly fading away, but she did not say anything. Shin looked her in the eyes. "But I was too guilty that I would have tied you to me just because I realized that I love you. So I said to myself… that I should make you hate me… so that you will… leave me and find someone …that deserves your love... I am not worthy of it Reika… I am not… But in the end you did not leave me… But when I saw you with Sakuro, I thought you betrayed me and that hurt me… my heart and my pride… you together with my former friend…"

Shin wiped his tears once again… "I'm sorry when I did not acknowledge the baby… _our _baby…" At the mention of their child, Reika cried even more. "I was so afraid…and so stupid that time. I even brought up the motel-… It doesn't matter anymore… I am sorry if I fell in love with somebody else… with Mai… which hurt you so much." Shin said painfully. "I am sorry Reika… I wasn't able to show to you that you have become special to me... I am not man enough… If I could turn back the time… I would accept it… I would not be blinded by selfishness… jealousy and pride… I wish… I wish I could take back everything that I have done to you… I even buried you- I am so sorry…"

Reika tried to hug him but she just passed through his body. "Please… stop now Shin." She pleaded.

"No." Shin said. "I should be the one to ask you to stop… please, stop loving me. Don't love me Reika… I am not worthy… I don't deserve it." he wiped again the tears that were continuously flowing. "I should be punished… I should have been the one you had hurt and not the girls… it is my fault… If you want to kill me right now… please do it." Shin said that made Reika and Mai gasp at the same time. "If killing me… would be the payments… please… just do it Reika…" Shin said pleadingly between his tears. His mind is now made up. He would pay for all the pain that he had caused Reika. "But before that… I want to thank you… for putting up with me… for staying with me… for loving me… unconditionally… I would never forget it Reika."

Reika slumped on the floor and wept so hard… She wailed painfully, bitterly… Sakuro and Shin cried with her. Mai turned away from the scene… she touched her cheek… she has been crying with them also. Ayako, Takigawa, John and Yasuhara watched the three teens pityingly. All of these had to happen just because of jealousy and selfishness… Lin and Naru just stood there stoically, watching the scenes unfold. Suddenly, in the midst of the crying, Mai's phone vibrated. She tried to ignore it but it continued. That means someone is calling her. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. It's the number of the hospital where Sakura is. She answered it.

"Hello?" she whispered. Naru turned to look at her. His eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Mai?" Sakura's weak voiced said. "Have you talked with Reika's spirit?"

Before Ayako and John left the room, they had explained to Sakura that they would be exorcising or summoning Reika's spirit today. So if she wants to talk to Reika, she should give Mai a call at this time.

Mai mouthed to Naru Sakura's name. Naru nodded.

"Shin and Sakuro are talking to her now. Would you like to speak with her?"

She heard Sakura sighed. "Yes."

Mai walked towards Reika and stopped beside Sakuro; put the phone on loud speaker. She knelt on the ground. "Reika… Sakura wants to speak with you."

"Reika…" Sakura called her name. Reika turned to look at the phone Mai is holding. "Reika, I know you could hear me… I hope I can be there but in my condition right now…" then they heard a sigh then she spoke again… "I am sorry Reika… I had never been a good friend as well as a good person to you… You were my best friend even before we met the boys, right? Do you remember the first time we met? You threw me a piece of paper so that I would give you my full attention?" she laughed shortly.

Reika smiled between her tears… "Yes I do. You even get mad at me." Reika replied…

"Oh my… Reika." Sakura said disbelievingly as she was able to hear Reika's voice in the other line… "It's really you." She added, her voice started to quiver. "Reika… although I hated you for such a long time… I got jealous over you and I envied you, I still want you to be my friend. We had said a lot of awful things to each other and caused the end of our friendship and for that, I am sorry." Sakura was now crying as well. "Reika, there were a lot of things that I wished I could have done for you. I wished I haven't hurt you. I wished I had helped you during those tough times. I wish I could have just trusted you and Sakuro… I wish I did never have sex with the man you love just to get revenge on the two of you… I wish I could have never hated you… Because if I never had, we never had, all of these would never happen…"

As Sakura sobbed on the other end of the line, Reika tried to reach for the phone… but she knows that she can't… As much as she wanted to hug Shin, Sakuro and Sakura… she can't… "I am sorry too… You guys are not just the one who has faults… Me, too… I was too selfish… too blinded by love… I've been a martyr… But you know what; I never regretted that we all have met…" She looked at Shin. "I never regretted that I loved you… I just pushed myself to you… My fault there…" She turned to Sakuro. "I am sorry Sakuro… If it was not for me, you and Shin would still be friends… I am sorry that I hurt you when I said that I don't love you…" She turned to the phone Mai is holding… "Sakura… I missed you so much… I wish could talk again someday… I am sorry for saying those bad things to you… I am sorry that eagerly broke our friendship… I am sorry that I hated you as well… I am sorry for hurting you… Please be fine now… I know that you are in the hospital because of what I did to you…." Reika said all those between her tears…

"I wish I could have never killed myself… I wish that I have controlled my emotions… I wish I could hug all of you and rekindle our friendship… I am sorry for hurting all of you…"

She turned to Mai. "Mai, I am sorry that I hurt you." She apologizes. "I am sorry If you got caught up with this drama… Sorry Mai… I know it's hard to forgive me but I hope you can eventually… "

Mai smiled genuinely at her… "I forgive you Reika." She doesn't want to hold any grudge against Reika… "But you should forgive your friends as well so that you could be able to move on. Your heart must be at peace…"

Reika looked at Sakuro, to the phone and to Shin… "I know that we have done a lot of bad things to each other… I want to forgive you all, especially you Shin… I forgive you…" she said… "But forgive me as well if I couldn't give you your requests again. I can't kill you because even though you hurt me I still love you… I am sorry… I am a real masochist. I don't what I've seen in you… but please, just let me love you… don't worry, I won't bother you again."

She turned to Sakuro. "Sakuro, out of the four idiots, you were the most sensible. I hope that you would be able to reach your dreams… I hope you would love Sakura with all your heart…"

"Reika…" Sakuro mumbled. His tears started to vanish…

"Sakura, I wish all the best. Please be healthy and stay strong…" She said to the phone. A sniff was heard. Reika tried to smile as more tears flow from her eyes. "We may never have the chance to be friends in the past three years… we hated each other … but then… I could now see that even now… we could still bring back the friendship we had, right Sakura?"

Sakura wailed. "Y-yes… y-y-yes…"

Reika slowly stood up from the ground… She wiped her tears and turned to Mai who also stood up. "Mai… I want to thank you… and them…" She said the last part as she looked at Ayako, Takigawa, John, Masako, Yasuhara, Lin and Naru. "I've been a bad one… I am sorry. I know that an apology will never be enough to make up for all the bad things that I did to you and to the other girls even when I'm still alive…"

Mai nodded and smiled. "I forgive you… and I know the girls would also forgive you in time."

"Thank you Mai." Reika smiled at her as her sobs faded. "I wish… we could have been friends…"

"We could be… we could still be friends, Reika-chan." Mai replied which made the other people in the room smile, including Naru.

Reika turned to Shin. Then she smiled sadly… "If I could just hold… hold you… just once…"

Mai started to answer that she could use her body but Masako spoke first. "Reika-san, you could use my body if you want to." She said softly, eyes closed and still concentrating on the spirit… Masako, who had been listening the whole time, knows that Naru would not like to see Mai in another man's arm even though a spirit is the one who is doing it.

Reika turned to Masako. "Thank you…" then she started to walk towards her and went inside her…

Masako's head went to her side… then she stirred and slowly gets up…She opened her eyes… She looked at Shin who was still standing… She stood up and walked towards him…

"Shin-kun…" Masako said… in Reika's voice…

Shin's tears started to fall again. "Reika…" Shin took a step towards Masako and hugged her… Even though the body that he was holding is not Reika's, Shin could feel the heat that he knew so well… It is Reika… "Reika… I'm sorry."

Masako/Reika returned the hug tightly… "Once again… I could feel you. I've longed for this moment Shin…" then she looked at his face… "Please don't cry anymore… From now on… I am releasing you… You are free Matsumoto Shin… Live happily…" she said as her tears threatened to flow again. Then she tiptoed… and kissed him on his cheek… then his lips… Shin was stunned… Then Masako/Reika breaks free from his grasp…

"Good bye everyone…" Masako/Reika said as a tear fell from her eye. "Sakura… Sakuro… Shin… everyone… Thank you." She closed her eyes and Masako started to fall to the ground but John ran towards her, leaving his bible on the ground, to catch her just in time. Lin, Yasuhara. Ayako and Takigawa can't helped it…they shared a conniving look that made Naru pinch the bridge of his nose.

As John picked up Masako, Mai pushed the end button in her phone… Shin was still standing there, too stunned… "Shin?" Mai asked uncertainly…

That took Shin out of his reverie. "Mai-chan…" he said. "Maybe… maybe I still love her… after all…" he whispered.

Mai's eyes widened… Shin doesn't love her after all. She was just a rebound. Mai smiled at that thought. At least she doesn't have to worry that he would hurt Shin since she was with Naru now. She turned to Sakuro. "Are you okay now, Sakuro?" she asked.

Sakuro, who stopped crying awhile ago, wiped his tears and turned to Shin. "Mai, can I do one last thing?"

Mai was confused. "What is it?"

Sakuro walked briskly towards Shin and he punched him. Mai's eyes widened and tried to pry Sakuro away from Shin. "Hey, stop this!" Mai shouted. Shin did not return his punch. He just accepted it. Lin and Takigawa went Sakuro and pried Sakuro away from Shin while Ayako and Yasuhara helped Shin sit up. Naru walked calmly to Mai's side. Shin's lips were bleeding.

"Sakuro, what's that?" Mai shouted. "Please stop now."

Sakuro breathed heavily as Lin and Takigawa steadied him into one place. "You deserve it, you moron."

Shin smiled a bit. "Sure I do." He said softly. "Are you happy now?"

"No." Sakuro said directly. "But it felt good… I wanted to do that for a long time."

Shin snickered. "Glad you felt better."

Sakuro breaks away from Lin and Takigawa and he walked toward Shin. He extended his hand, offering him to stand up. Shin stared at Sakuro then to his face then back to his hand… then he reached it with his other hand then he stood up.

"We could not be friends anymore, Shin." Sakuro said. "Since you already slept with my girlfriend."

"I know. And I am sorry." Shin said truthfully.

"But… I can slowly forgive you…" Sakuro added. "Slowly… Just wait… One day…"

Shin smiled and shook Sakuro's hand firmly. "Deal."

Sakuro gave him a small smile. "Deal." Then he pulled his hand away.

Mai can't help but smile. Everything will be alright…

Naru cleared his throat. "We still have to do one thing."

Everyone turned to his direction.

"We have bury Tamori-san's body properly." Naru said and turned to Shin.

Shin nodded. "Let me lead the way."


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**One month later**

"Nnnnn…"

She was covered with sweat… Her body was also aching… Her hands were so tired. She just wants to end this right now no matter how much she likes this doing this…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But this is so important to her. She had to finish her pot. This is the much awaited pot-making competition that she prepared for almost a month. She must do her best on this one. Her name and the name of the school are at stake in her. Well, the school has been a participant on this annual competition and each year, one of their representatives would bag a major prize. Mai can settle on fifth or sixth as long as she will or her other team mates would win. By the way, they are in the large gymnasium of Shirouko Academy. There were almost eighty students coming from different schools inside the gymnasium. Each student has their own wheels and clays. They can choose their own corner inside along with their team mates.

Mai made her own design but it was based on Naru's suggestion…

_Why won't you make something that would symbolize something about the two of us?_

She was now on the finishing touches of the pot. She was carving her design on it. She glanced at her side to see if her team mate is fine. Team mate. They were only two instead of three because the other one did not make it because she is still in the hospital. "Are you doing fine?" she asked as a bead of sweat from her forehead fell to the ground.

"Of course, Mai-chan." The male voiced replied happily.

Mai smiled as she continued to do her pot. "Good to hear that from you… Sakuro."

Sakuro smiled. "I'm nearly done." He glanced on Mai's work and he laughed… "I hate to say this… You're too romantic."

Her design was a pattern of complicated concentric hearts and roses covering the steps of how it would bloom into a beautiful one.

Mai pouted. "You're just bitter. Yours can't be understood. It's too abstract." Yes, she really can't understand if it has any meaning at all. She was confused. A lot emotion can be seen from the design… Which made her realized that Sakuro feels that way right now…

Sakuro's smile faded as he continued to do what he was doing. "No, I'm not. It doesn't pertain to anything that's why it's abstract." He said softly.

Mai sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Sakuro said with the same tone… He knows where this conversation is going. "Things happen for a reason."

Mai can't help but be sad for Sakuro. Wondering what happened?

_After Shin had showed where he buried Reika's body, Lin and Takigawa took up shovels and dug the ground. As the pile soil went higher, the more they were able to recognize it because of the uniform but then, as they saw it clearly, only bones were all left of her, which is already expected. Takigawa complained that Shin had dug so deep just to hide her body. After that, they took up the bones that was full of earthworms and insects that fed on her flesh… John blessed it and they called the police._

_When the police arrived, they questioned them. Naru told them that the school called them to investigate on the case. In the middle of the conversation, Shin went up to them and told them that he was responsible for Reika's death. He narrated and fabricated the story on how he killed Reika and buried her. Mai was aghast that Shin surrendered himself to the police as the one who killed Reika… But then, it was his decision. They don't have living proof that Reika committed suicide. Even if Sakura and Sonia would testify, it would still be insufficient. Mai's dreams would not be counted as evidence in that particular part because it defies logic and they would just call her crazy._

_Shin asked the police if he could say good bye to them. They gave him five minutes. Shin went to her and she gave him a hug. She told him that she would visit him often. Shin smiled after that and gave her a kiss in the cheek and before Naru could punch him, he went back to the police._

_After the autopsy to confirm if it is really Reika, Reika's bones were given to her family who was so devastated when the news reached them… Mai, Sakuro, Sonia and the SPR team attended the burial of Reika. Reika's mother who still can't believe that her daughter is gone went to them and thanked them for helping her find her daughter. Mai hugged her and told her that Reika is now happy that she was able to come back to them. The mother appreciated this gesture. She kissed Mai's cheeks before she turned her back on them. Indeed, as her mother walked away, Mai saw Reika, floating to the light. She smiled and walked with Naru to the car._

_The school administrator did not want to cause a ruckus in the school so he had not announced the findings of the police but he said that everything is now fine and back to normal. Of course, that leave the students in the dark but they prefer not to know the reason behind the haunting any further. It is better than to be back to that case again... The school paid a 'handsome' amount to SPR and that made the members happy knowing that salary would be increased. _

_As for Sakuro and Sakura, they decided not to be together for an unknown period… They are both hurt and tired… Sakuro was the one who break up with Sakura and Sakura accepted it without complain. They both know that it is the best for both of them. Their hearts have to heal and recover… Sakuro made Mai promise that they would not talk or mention Sakura, not until he recovered. Mai accepted it. Sakura would still be in the hospital for the next two months unti she can fully recover from the accident._

:

;

:

Mai stretched out hands. "Feels good!" she exclaimed. They were on the lobby of the academy where too many people were having little talks with each other. She and Sakuro have also showered after hours of making the pot and wear new clothes. Now, they only have to wait for the announcement of the winners.

Sakuro stretched his hands also. "We were worked on our pots for four straight hours!" he then stretched his lower back.

"Making the pot was easy." Mai remarked. "The making of the design took up most of the time."

"You're right." Sakuro replied with a smile. Then his gaze wondered off somewhere. Mai looked at where he was looking. Apparently, he was staring into an empty space. Though Sakuro was smiling now and a part of his old self was back, she could still see that he was still lonely without Sakura by her side.

Mai nudged him with her elbow. "Smile often Sakuro." She said to comfort him. "You would be fine."

Sakuro patted her head. "Of course!" and they both smiled.

All of a sudden, both of them heard a group of people shouting their names (like they were carrying a megaphone). "MAI-CHAN! SAKURO-KUN!"

They don't have to narrow their eyes to see them. They already know that it was SPR team. Ayako, Takigawa and Yasuhara, who were holding a banner with a "CONGRATULATIONS! WE ARE PROUD OF YOU!" printed in it, were the ones who were shouting while Lin, John, Masako and Naru moved a little bit farther from them. Those three were embarrassing.

Despite of the embarrassment, Mai waved into them. She doesn't feel embarrassed. They were just being thoughtful. "Hey! You came." Mai exclaimed as soon as they reached them. Sakuro tried to get away because everyone who passed on them was looking at the banner but Mai took his elbow and held him tightly. She gave him the "don't-you-dare-leave-me here" look that made Sakuro stayed in his position. She let go off his arms as she felt that Sakuro would not get away from them.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it. This is an important day for you, Jou-chan!" said Takigawa who gave her a bear hug.

"C-c-c-can't breathe…" Mai said as Takigawa continued to crush her.

"Hey, we still need to give Mai a hug. Don't crush her, old monk!" Ayako said and gave him the whip of the WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION. Takigawa held his head and was mumbling about cursed purse. Ayako gave Mai a hug. "Good Luck Mai! We know that you would win!"

Mai sighed. She was suddenly nervous… "We're not sure of that yet… right Sakuro?" she glanced at him. She noticed that he was also nervous judging by the way his eyes move.

"Yes." Sakuro agreed. "I'm a little nervous, to be honest. We haven't seen the other design so I am really, really, really… nervous…"

"Well, you two are good in this field." Yasuhara patted his shoulder. "Have some confidence." Then he turned to Mai. "Dearest Mai-chan… Good luck! You would treat us after this because you are going to win!"

Some participants looked at them like they were going to eat them. Mai bowed and told her friends to lower down their voices. "Tone it down guys. You know, other participants might eat us later."

They laughed at her but decided that they should really tone down their voices if they want Mai to treat them later.

Masako went to her and patted her shoulder. "Good luck, Mai." She said softly. "And to you, too Sakuro-san." Sakuro nodded in response. Mai smiled at her and hugged her, much to Masako's surprise.

"Arigato, Masako-chan." She said. Actually, the two of them were able to talk about their selves after the case. She learned that Masako had already given up on Naru and that she has her eyes set on another man. She said that she doesn't hate Mai… she just envy her because they were the exactly opposite. When Mai is the light, she is the dark. Mai smiled at her and told her no person is the same and that even though they are not alike, they could still be friends. Masako finally smiled and agreed that from now on, they would treat each other like sisters. But she was a little curious about the man Masako likes.

When John came to her side, Masako looked away and went to Ayako's side. "Mai-san, Sakuro-san, good luck! I wish you two would be able to win." He said.

"Thank you, John-kun!" Mai and Sakuro said together.

Lin stepped forward and handed something to Mai. Mai smiled as soon as she saw the small stone that Lin had given her. "Fortune Charm." Mai said. "Thank you, Lin-san!"

A tone was heard from the speakers in the lobby. Then someone spoke. "Participants of the annual pot making contest, please proceed now to the gymnasium. Announcements of the winners would commence. Visitors who would want to witness the event can also come too. Thank you." Then the tone played again which ends the announcement.

Mai's heart started to beat faster. Who would not get nervous? This is Mai's first time to enter a regional competition… She could also see Sakuro's nervousness.

Mai breathed deeply and exhaled. "Sakuro! Moment of truth!"

Sakuro did the same. "Yep! Let's do this!"

They faced each other. "Good Luck! Aja!" they said together as they had a high five in the air.

They went together on the gymnasium. Mai walked beside Naru.

"Mai." Naru called her.

"Hmm…"

Naru stopped walking and Mai looked at him. They were face to face. "Good luck." He said then he gave her a peck in the lips. Mai's eyes widened. The other members saw it too. He kissed me, in front of everyone else…?

She could feel that her face was becoming a tomato again. "D-did you just…k-kiss me?"

Naru rolled his eyes and continued to walk. "Obviously, idiot."

.

.

.

.

In the end of the competition, Mai won the second place while Sakuro won the first place which is the reason why they are in this noisy café, drinking tea and eating pizza. What an odd combination. Ayako, Takigawa, Yasuhara, Masako and John were sitting together while Naru, Mai, Sakuro and Lin on the other.

"I only want to be fifth or sixth… But I was the second place!" Mai said unbelievingly. "Oh Kami-sama, arigato. I'll make sure that I'll be a good girl."

Sakuro smiled widely. "I never thought that I would win…"

Mai smiled and she patted his shoulder. "I was kidding when I said that it was abstract. Actually, it expressed a lot of things. So there it is." She pointed on his certificate. "Your reward."

Sakuro smiled in return. "Yours was much beautiful than mine, Mai. It reminded me of how beautiful is it to love and be loved."

Mai's smile faded. "Sakuro…"

He looked at all of them. "You are lucky, Mai. You have good and loving friends. You have someone who loves you so much, who would protect you all the time…" then he looked down. "I'm sorry… I get too sentimental. Maybe I should go home." He was feeling suddenly sad as he was surrounded by Mai's friends and love one.

Mai took his hand. "Hey… when I said that I would be your friend, I meant it." she said soothingly. "You are not alone now, Sakuro. Look at them." Mai glanced at the SPR family. "They accept you for who you are Sakuro, you are here with us, eating, laughing. Maybe we couldn't give the love of someone really special, but I can assure you that you can rely on us. We are a family. And you… you are now part of that family." She looked at the people she loves so much. "Right?"

Masako and John smiled. Ayako and Takigawa laughed. "Of course. Don't be sulky, please, like the one clad in black. That's one of the rules."

Yasuhara put a thumb up. "Welcome to the family of the crazies!"

Lin and Naru nodded. Mai smiled. "See?"

Sakuro was so happy. Indeed, they really want them here. They accept him… He gave Mai a hug that made Naru's aura… dark…

"Thank you." He whispered into Mai's ear.

Mai smiled but felt Naru's aura… "Yeah… But stop hugging me now… You are in danger."

Sakuro released her. He knows that it was Naru. "I'm sorry, Shibuya-san."

Yasuhara fixed his eye glass. "Rule No. 23: Don't hug Mai in front of the Big Boss."

Ayako and Takigawa nodded continuously while Naru gave them the coldest glare he could muster…

Truly… This group is a family of…

.

.

.

.

**Two months later**.

It's Saturday. No classes. Mai gets up early than usual. She was awake even before her alarm clock sends off. That's weird but that's because she haven't slept a wink. TODAY…TODAY is NARU'S BIRTHDAY so she really prepared for it. She stands up, stretches her body for a bit, and fixes the bed, get her towel then went to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she has freshened up. She took out her pair of clothes and chose the one she was comfortable with. She took her bag, went out of her bedroom and walked towards her small kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a big box. She smiled as the scent of the cake reached her nose. She spent the whole night baking it since Naru did not let her go home early.

She was holding the cake on one hand and her bag on the other hand as she wears her shoes. Then she went to Gene's picture, gave it a kiss. "Happy Birthday, Gene! Too bad you can't eat the cake." Then she smiled. "I hope you visit my dreams later, so I can hug you."

She went of the house, locked the door and walked on.

When she arrived at the SPR office, she knew that Lin and Naru were already there because she saw the SPR van on the garage of the building. She went inside… "Ohayo!"

As she was taking off her coat, she heard a low thud coming from Naru's office. She smiled. Naru did not expect that she would be early today. She hangs her coat and tried to get to the kitchen when the door in Naru's office opened and Naru came out of it and leaned a t the door frame… Mai sighed and rolled her eyes.… He's still wearing black…

"You're a early. A minute before 7. That's impressive." Naru said plainly.

Mai's high spirit suddenly fell down. Her she was, trying to impress her boyfriend slash boss but instead of praising her properly, he was mocking… anyway, he wouldn't be Naru if he wouldn't do that. And that is alarming. "I should take that as a compliment." Mai said softly.

Naru nodded. "Good decision." Although he wasn't smiling, his eyes were shining. Mai couldn't help but smile. Naru was eyeing the box she was holding but he preferred not to say anything about it.

"So do you want your tea?" Mai asked.

"Aside from loving me, that's on the top of the list." Naru replied coolly.

Mai's eyes widened… _Is this the effect of his birthday?_ She thought. Then she felt her face burning. Naru can just say a word to make her blush totally. She nodded and went to the kitchen quickly. Naru smiled and went inside his office without a word.

Now that the tea is good as it has always been, Mai took out the cake she baked the last night. She cut out a piece of it and put it in a plate. She decided to give the others later, for sure they would come. They never missed Naru's birthday.

She put the tea and cake in the tray and started to walk towards Naru's door. Before she could even knock, the door opened, revealing Naru.

Mai was stunned. This is so… un-Naru like…"H-hey. I've got your tea."

"I can see that, idiot." Naru replied, eyeing the tea and the cake. "Well, I could still perfectly remember that I did not ask for any side dish." He added as he opened the door widely so she could enter.

She walked to his table and placed the tray in the table. "Well… I made one for you today."

Naru smiled. He hugged her from behind. Mai smiled as she touched his arms. Naru buried his face on her hair. "Thank you, Mai." He whispered against her hair.

Mai wanted to laugh. "Say, that's the first time you said it."

"Yes, I'm afraid that the dictionary might cost you a lot…" Naru replied softly.

Mai shifted in her position so she could face Naru. "Well, thanks for being considerate." She laughed. "Happy Birthday, Naru." She said as she touched his cheeks.

"Naru kissed the palm of her hands. "I love you, Mai." He whispered.

"I love you too." Mai replied whole heartedly.

Naru smiled and kissed her. As they were kissing…

"NARU HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" said the voices outside Naru's office.

Naru and Mai pulled away from each other. Naru rolled his eyes. Before the intruders can enter their sanctuary, Mai heard the door's lock click. The people outside tried to turn the door knob but it won't budge.

"Hey Naru! Come out from your cave! It's your birthday, we must celebrate!" Takigawa shouted.

"Yeah!" Yasuhara agreed. "And bring out Mai here now. We need her tea. Don't enjoy her by yourself."

Mai tried her best not to laugh out loud so she giggled softly. Mai looked at Naru's eyes with amusement. "Didn't Lin tell you not use your PK?"

Naru sighed. "It's my birthday. It's my privilege." He replied then he started to kiss Mai again who just smiled…

.

.

.

.

(OUTSIDE NARU"S OFFICE)

"Hey, there's a cake in here." Masako announced from the kitchen.

Everyone shared a look. "PARTY! PARTY!" Takigawa announced and they all rushed to the kitchen.

(MEANWHILE, IN LIN"S OFFICE)

Lin was busy chatting with Madoka.

"Hey… We are celebrating Naru's birthday. It seems that Bou-san, Ayako, Yasuhara, John and Masako are having their own little party at the kitchen. Naru and Mai have their own as well."

**DING.**

Madoka replied. "_Aren't you going to join them?_ :D"

Lin typed. "Whose party? Naru's or Takigawa's?"

**DING.**

"_Well, are you willing to go into Noll's party?"_

Lin typed as he smiled. "I'd better be in Bou-san's party. Talk to you later. Bou-san might eat all the cake up." Then he stood up and went out of his room.

* * *

**Everyone, This is the end of SPR Series 1. Thank you for reading until the end. I wish you would all look forward to sequel. Well, I've got one story in progress before I make the sequel. **

**I thank everyone who gave a good review about this. Thank you so much. I can't mention everyone but you know who you are.**

**Well... this is not the end. It's just the beginning.**

**See you on the sequel. :D**

**Yours Truly,**

**AbbieDavis**


End file.
